Humanos vs Equestria
by n1god
Summary: Ase muchos años, los humanos abitaban Equestria... sin embargo los acontecimientos sucedidos en el pasado, hicieron que ellos fueran desterrados de ese mundo y ubicados en otro. Pero los años pasan y ellos encuentran sin querer aquel mundo... ¿Paz o guerra?, que sera lo que suceda.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada quiero aclarar ciertas cosas antes de comenzar... la ortografía, no es la mejor asi que tómenlo con calma, segundo esta historia estará basada con historia de Assassin Creed, solo el pasado, tercero necesito que sepan muy bien de los siguientes juegos que les voy a poner, les sugiero que vean los trailers para que sepan como seran los personajes, vehiculos, naves, Etc... Assassin Creed, 1,2 y la hermandad, A.V.A Alliance of Valiant Arms, Metal Slug de preferencia el Defense, Unreal Tournament 2004, Star Wars y por ultimo y principal, MLP...

como saben esta es una historia basada en guerra, ce me aria injusto de mi parte poner todas estas organizaciones contra Ecuestria, por eso solo tome lo que ocupaba, asi que espero y sea de su agrado...

Posdata:NINGUNA DE ESTAS COMPAÑÍAS Y JUEGOS, PELÍCULAS Y SERIES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, y no estoy recibiendo ningún bien monetario por hacer esto, lo hago solo por entretener al lector(a).

Equestria... lugar de muchos acontecimientos y de un pasado tormentoso, ese lugar que nos ase volar la imaginación todos los días. pero ese día fue de descubrimiento para una Unicornio verde tanto de pelaje como de crines, de ojos amarillos quien respondía al nombre de Lyra, esta unicornio descubrió algo fascinante un libro en la biblioteca de Caterlot, este libro tenia registro de lo que ella anhelaba ver en su vida, un Humano esa criatura bípeda, que quizas no tenia gran fuerza como los ponys terrestres, o alas como los pegasos, o magia como los unicornios, pero eso lo compensaban con conocimiento, ella a escondidas ce llevo el libro de la biblioteca para leerlo, pero lo que ella leyó en el libro la dejo aun mas que sorprendida... la letra era de la princesa Celestia, era como un diario... pero lo curioso que no todo el libro estaba con la letra de Celestia solo una parte...

Lyra:Beamos...

Ella comenzó a leer, y cedió cuenta que los humanos si existían y no solo eso sino que también en ese mismo mundo.

Lyra:Los ponys de antaño avían podido superar las diferencias de sus especies pudiendo así unirse y llamar aquellas tierras que ahora ce conocen como Equestria, los minotauros, grifos,Cebras, dragones, humanos, simuladores y perros diamantes no tenían una buena relacion, mas que nada los humanos... ellos al no tener fuerza, magia o la capacidad de volar, ellos siempre se superaban asi mismos... y yo Starwirl lo pude ver yo mismo, ellos fueron quienes le enseñaron a los ponys terrestres a poder sembrar la comida como era debido, inclusive los humanos pasaron este conocimiento a las demás razas, quienes agradecieron mucho incluso los dragones... Debo de admitir, los dragones ancianos son mucho mas respetuosos que los jóvenes...=Dejo de leer=Valla...=Miro un dibujo donde un humano tenia una bolsa con semillas dentro y al lado de el barias especies de las mencionadas, Ella continuo=los humanos también fueron los primeros en tener la comprensión del arte y la ciencia... era algo que nosotros los unicornios carecíamos... no tomábamos en cuenta la ciencia asta que ellos nos abrieron los ojos con estas palabras... y sito al humano...=Ella miro a un humano con una gran túnica=´´Las leyes y reglas nunca nacieron y nunca nacerán de dios si no de nuestra capacidad de razonar, la cual es la unica que existe...´´ ademas de la ciencia y el arte también eran apasionados por el deporte y la música, ellos crearon algo que ellos bautizaron los juegos olímpicos, donde los humanos mostraban quien era el mas alto, mas fuerte y rápido, esta costumbre suya nos la pasaron a nosotros... pero... la princesa platinum, el comandante Hurracane y la cansiller Pumpin decidieron ponerle los juegos de Equestria... en la música, ellos crearon muchos instrumentos musicales, como: el harpa, violín, trompetas y uno que fue mi favorito, el piano... pero mi amigo Heladio, me afirmo que esto no le agrado nada asu especie que le cambiaran el nombre a los juegos Olímpicos... porque después lo que ellos hicieron fue romper tratados comerciales, lo cual nos afecto fuertemente, la princesa Platinum trato de arreglar esto pero, tan solo un político humano le dijo que no, ellos no perdonarían lo que hicieron cambiar el nombre de algo que marcaba la igualdad, ademas argumento que no estaría dispuesto a hablar con monarcas, que el solo hablaría con politicos que fueran partidarios de la democracia.

los años pasaron y los humanos como siempre son los primeros en todo... hubo una gran epidemia y muchos de los ponys, grifos y muchas especies comenzaron a padecer ante esta enfermedad... los humanos a pesar de lo que estas especies hacían, pudieron crear una medicina para todos, esto fortaleció un poco mas las relaciones entre todas las naciones... pero algo que aun lamento fue que nadie y me refiero a nadie, dio un gracias... ni dragones quienes eran arrogantes... los grifos quienes eran unos orgullosos, o nosotros quienes eramos unos idiotas por no decirles gracias...=Lyra miro un dibujo donde avia humanos tristes, mientras atrás de ellos abia una de cada una de las especies felices.=Los humanos nunca tuvieron la necesidad de comandar un ejercito, pues su poder yacía en la sabiduría, sin embargo esto no les impidió crear la primera espada en todo este mundo... después arcos que posterior mente ce convirtieron en ballestas. ellos incorporaron estas ``armas´´ a los juegos Olímpicos de su reino, también incorporaron no una si no barias formas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en estos juegos...=Lyra miro a dos humanos en una posición de combate muy parecida al Karate.=tanto minotauros como cebras y muchos iban a ver este espectáculo que ce asia cada cuatro años... incluyendome... pero un dia fue el dia que todo cambio...

Años después abia tenido una pesadilla muy grotesca... como hubiera deseado que solo fuera eso...

Los humanos estaban hartos que fueran los únicos en avanzar, estaban hartos de ayudar a las demás especies y no recibir nada a cambio, estaban hartos deque nunca seles mencione por sus actos tan grandiosos que an echo, y la verdad... ellos tenían toda la Razón...Los rumores eran deque avía humanos cazando tanto grifos como Cebras... luego grupos quienes cazaban dragones... pero cuando supinos que los humanos tenían ponys como esclavos para muchas de las cosas, supimos que esto era el fin...

Equestria muchísimos años atrás.

=Vemos a la cansiller Pumpin caminar tranquilamente por loquee parecía ser pony ville en aquellos tiempo muy lejanos, era de dia con un gran sol los ponys, tanto pegasos como unicornios y terrestres conviven, sin embargo todos miraron a un humano con capucha blanca, al igual que toda su vestimenta, el tenia una capa blanca que cubria su hombro izquierdo al igua que su mano, esta figura caminaba asta donde estaba la cansiller=

Pony:Hola.=Dijo saludando, pero no recibió respuesta=a alguien no le toco hoy.=Dijo en voz baja para que no le escuchara.=

=La casiller miro extrañado a este humano y le dijo=

Pumpin:Que ases tan alejado de tu hogar?, pensé que ningún humano regresaría aqu...

=Fue tan rapido, el humano desenfundo una hoja oculta, poniéndosela en el cuello para luego dejarla caer, de inmediato aparecieron otros 25 humanos de igual vestimenta y comenzaron a atacar a todos ahy en el lugar... lo inico que dejaron fue un saldo de 153 ponys muertos, fue el dia en que ce marco la guerra...=

Precente.

Lyra:No puedo creerlo=Miro un dibujo donde avia un humano con capucha brincando con la hoja oculta contra la cansiller, Lyra sigui con la lectura=Ese fue el inicio de la guerra... pero no abia testigos que afirmaran 100% que fueron los humanos, tan solo abia muertos en ese lugar... El comandante Hurracane preparo un gran ejercito para tratar de protejer a todos los ponys del lugar... sin embargo un día avía una festividad que inpidio que el ejercito del comandante, fuera creado y era una fiesta que asen los unicornios cada año, esta fiesta deja venir un eclipse de luna la cual ayudaba mucho a la magia de los unicornios para poder traer tanto la luna y el sol...=Lyra miro a la princesa Platinum con un vestido largo y cedoso, junto a un unicornio quien era Starwirl en ese entonses, era reconosible por el gran sombrero que el tenia.=

Muchisimos años atras.

Vemos a Star Swirl y a la princesa Platinum bailando en aquella gran festividad, avia guardias en muchos angulos y una fuente de agua grande la cual le daba un toque hermoso a la velada, avia antorchas encendidas, para poder ver en aquella noche, abia muchos bailando y cantando.=

Platinum:Que bueno que pudiste acompañarme hoy.

Star:de no ser por Clover no estaría aquí con tigo, déjame ir por algo para tomar, quieres tu también?.

Platinum:Porfavor.

al poco tiempo deque Star Swirl fuera ce encontró con el comandante Hurracane quien ce aserco a ella.=

Platinum:Hola comandante, pense que esta clase de fiestas nole agradaban.

Hurracane:Esacto bine aqui para informar que un humano esta en Canterlot.

Platinum:Y que tiene de malo?.

Hurracane:Con lo acontecido en el pueblo sospecho mucho, un contacto me dijo que un humano vestido de blanco fue el causante de lo ocurrido.

Platinum:Tu si que saves como echar a perder una noche de fiesta verdad?=Dijo algo enojada=

Hurracane:ago esto por su seguridad Prince...

=Hurracane, mostro una cara de miedo y de terror por un momento, asta que sus ojos ce pusieron blancos, el cuerpo del comandante callo y Platinum pudo ver a un humano con una hoja oculta en su mano izquierda, el Humano miro con una sonrisa sádica a la princesa quien tenia una cara de terror, ella instintivamente grito=

Platinum:GUARDIAS.

=Tanto guardias pegaso como terrestres y unicornios ce pusieron frente al humano para proteger a la princesa, pero los soldados voltearon asía tras, después de escuchar un sonido de huesos quebrandose, ellos boletaron y vieron a otro humano vestido de la misma forma, abajo de este humano estaba La princesa Platinum con una espada en la espalda, este humano retiro la espada y ce puso en posición de pelea=

Humano:Unicornios... siempre an sido unos arrogantes.

=de la nada aparecieron esta ves cientos de humanos.=

Humano:Rindance... esto acabo.

Guardia:Muertos antes que rend...

=la espada del humano ce enterro en el guardia.=

Humano:Por uno no devén morir todos... Que deciden, vivir o morir?.

Guardia:Esa pregunta es capciosa?.

=La masacre de ese dia fue un total de 382.=

Presente

Lyra:=Miro un dibujo de un humano frente a muchos guardias reales.=Yo pude escapar con suerte al igual que mi estudiante Clover... teníamos que hacer algo, los demás reinos nos pidieron ayuda, diciendo que los humanos estaba atacando a todos por igual, tanto Cebras, como dragones, grifos, minotauros... esto era cerio, no tuve elección yo y Clover nos dirigimos a la montaña New Sun... Celestia... Luna... eran los nombres de las escrituras antiguas estas eran quienes nos protegerían, las llame esa misma noche, recibi su respuesta deque teníamos que recibirlas en Canterlot dentro de una semana, pero no teníamos una semana, pero es mejor tarde que nunca...

Muchísimos años atrás.

=Vemos a Star Swirl, en la entrada principal de Canterlot, junto a Clover al rededor avia guardias tanto en los tejados como en los cielos, era el dia esperado ese dia llegarian Celestia y Luna, quienes ayudaran a ponerle fin a la masacre que asían los humanos, avía ponys por todos lados.=

Star:Me alegra vivir para verlas...

Clover:si ya estas anciano.=Dijo en tono burlón=

Star:Pero soi el anciano que pasara a la historia.

Clover:Ojala vivieras para saber si ceras historia.

Star:Prefiero ser una leyenda muerta pero reconosida, que una leyenda que nadie save que existió.

=De la nada un pegaso callo del cielo desplomándose en el suelo, en su poca armadura que apenas lo cubria avia cuatro flechas en su cuerpo una en el cuello, dos en el abdomen y una en la cabesa.=

Star:Como supieron de esto?.

Clover:Nolo se pero estemos preparados, tenemos que estar aqui, o de lo contrario no vendrán.

Star:Aprendes rápido, eso me gusto siempre de ti.

=Un humano camino entre los ponys civiles asta donde estaban Clover y Star Swirl, los guardias terrestres trataron en balde de detenerlo, pero las flechas eran quienes los detenían a ellos, el humano termino poniéndose frente a Star Swirl y Clover quienes estaban protegidos por 10 guardias.=

Clover:Porque asen esto.

Star:Sea loquee nosotros hallamos echo discúlpenos, pero no es necesario que mates.

=Los guardias avia rodeado al humano en todos los angulos incluso por aire.=

Clover:Deten todo esto, lo ultimo que queremos es desaparecer tu raza.

Humano:Es una amenaza?.

Star:No, te pedimos que dejes todo esto, incluyendo a las demás razas.

Humano:Perdon pero yo solo no perdono, son todos=El humano chasqueo los dedos y los guardias que lo rodearon, fueron ejecutados por ballesteros quienes abian tomado posiciones sobre los tejado, donde estaban los guardias ponys.=O ninguno, a diferencia de ustedes nuestro pueblo habla no como el suyo, que solo los nobles, quienes son corruptos... y princesitas que solo ven por si mismas.=El humano also su mano izquierda apuntando a Star Swirl=Ademas, si nolo as notado es mejor destruir la bandera que destruir un ejercito que nos puede servir.

=Un gran estruendo sonó dela mano del humano, Star Swirl callo al suelo, mientras en su pecho sangraba mucho, Clover trato de ayudarlo pero el humano ce tomaría la libertad de solo ver=

Humano:Esto acaba hoy.

?:DETENTE HUMANO.

=Del cielo descendieron dos Alicornios, una blanca y otra de un azul oscuro, la Alicornio blanca ce puso en frente de Clover.=

Celestia:Tu raza a llegado demasiado lejos humano.

Humano.=El asintió con la cabeza, los ballesteros volvieron a disparar peno no a las princesas sino a los presentes tanto guardias como civiles=Exacto llegamos demasiado lejos como para dejarlo aquí... Tenemos a muchos en todo el mundo, cientos de miles en los reinos. ademas, no tenemos por que seguir manteniendo los a todos ustedes.

Luna:Loque ustedes an echo no tiene perdón alguno.

Humano:Lastima, si asemos esto es porque solo una especie debe ser la dominante y si ustedes ce creen mejores que nosotros porque recurrían a nosotros?.

Celestia:Todos necesitan de todos.

Humano:Pues solo vemos que ustedes necesitan de nosotros, nosotros nunca ocupamos de ustedes nada de nada.

Luna:SUFICIENTE.=ella iso brillar su cuerno, lanzando le un rayo al humano el cual lo recibió de lleno cayendo al suelo, los ballesteros nose quedaron solo vieron, ellos actuaron rápido.=

Celestia:No podemos dejarlos vivir un minuto mas en este mundo.

Humano:=Tosio=Que aran?.

Luna:Mandarlos lejos, para que nunca vuelvan a estas tierras.

Humano:En ese caso.=Apunto con su mano izquierda a Clover y dispara igual que con Star Swirl=Al menos no me voi solo=El estruendo fue tal que Clover tan solo sintio aquella bala entrar en su pecho y salir.=

Celestia:Perdon Clover...

Luna:Perdon Star Swirl...

Precente

Lyra:=Ella miro que la letra era de Celestia=Mi hermana y yo desterramos a los humanos lejos... muy lejos de este mundo, en un lugar donde solo ellos podrán hacer loque quieran... ni yo ni mi hermana tuvimos el valor de quitarles la vida... no queríamos convertirnos en ellos, los dragones fueron quienes mas muertes tuvieron, al igual que los simuladores, tan solo lamentamos no poder convencerlos deque dejaran de hacer eso, sino hoy ellos estarían con nosotros... platicando... aprendiendo y evolucionando...

Solo espero que nunca regresen, aunque mi hermana dice que la única forma en que podrían regresar seria con magia, y de ninguna otra forma...

=Lyra abia llegado al final del libro.=

Lyra:NO PUEDE SER.=Dijo emocionada.=SI EXISTEN.

Mientras tanto en el castillo

Celestia:Como que no esta el libro?.

Bilbiotecaria:No princesa ise revisión una y otra vez pero nolo encontré.

Celestia:Quien a sido el ultimo en estrar?.

Bibliotecaria:Princesa nadie a venido estos últimos dos días.

Celestia ce puso algo nerviosa

Celestia: Trate de encontrarlo es muy importante.

Bibliotecaria:Si daré otra búsqueda.

La princesa ce dirigio asía la sala del trono donde su hermana la esperaba.

Luna:No esta?.

Celestia:No.

Luna:Podemos hacer una revisión a todos los civiles, tal vez alguno lo tomo.

Celestia:Si pero el problema esta en quien lo tomo... ademas ese libro estaba en la sección prohibida.

Luna:Algun curioso tal vez pensó que era algún cuento y celo llevo.

Celestia:Entodo caso tenemos que hacer la revisión.

Luna:Abisare a los guardias.

=Luna ce dirigio a asía las barracas donde aviso al capitán en jefe el cual rápidamente acato la orden.=

Capitan:Enseguida majestad.

=Luna ce retiro del lugar.=

Capitan:Bamos tenemos que buscar el libro, dejen de jugar con el cañón tendrán tiempo para eso después.

hace mas de dos años que Ecuestra avia podido fabricar la pólvora y eso gracias a un pony terrestre, este pony cele dio un gran reconocimiento, gracias a esto la militar de toda Equestria y del imperio de cristal, los soldados parecían niños con juguetes nuevos.

En la búsqueda del libro pasaron horas revisando casa por casa pero no encontraron nada, solo asta que llegaron a la casa correcta.

Lyra:En que les puedo ayudar?.=Dijo amable asia los guardias=

Guardia1:Usted no tendrá en su casa un libro de la princesa Celestia?.

Guardia2:No ce preocupe, no es nada malo solo queremos regresar lo a donde pertenece.

La unicornio trago saliva savia que tenia que regresar lo y mas si era algo tan valioso para la princesa.

Lyra:si ire por el.

ella suvio por el a su cuarto y tomo aquel libro que iso que su apacion por los humanos brillara intensamente.

Lyra:Almenos se que si existen...

Ella bajo y le entrego el libro a los guardias.

Guardia:Nos podría acompañar por favor.

Lyra:Pero...=dijo tímida=

Guardia:Sera solo un momento.

Los guardias escoltaron a Lyra asta el palacio donde una vez dentro la llevaron asta la sala del trono donde Luna y Celestia la esperaban, todos los guardias presentes salieron por orden de Celestia, dejando a las tres solas en el lugar.

Lyra:Em...Princesas...=inclino un poco su cuerpo=

Luna:Lyra Hearthring verdad?.

Lyra:S-si majestad.

Celestia:Tenemos entendido que tu as tratado de probar que los humanos existen no?.

Lyra:Asi es...

Luna:Y que crees al respecto?.

Lyra:Perdon?.

Celestia:Que opinas acerca de loque leíste.

Ella permaneció en silencio pensando loque ella iba a decir asta que ella dijo.

Lyra:Desde ase tiempo que avia escuchado historias... Leyendas... pero cuando leí ese libro no supe que pensar, ellos simplemente comenzaron a atacar.

Luna:Entenderas que ahy cosas que ce devén hacer.

Celestia:Apesar de todo, no era necesario recurrir a la violencia solo para recibir reconocimiento, lo admito los humanos tuvieron inventos extraordinarios, sin embargo loque hicieron... matar a cada representante de cada especie.

Luna:luego asesinar a sangre fría a Clover la savia y a Star Swirl.

Lyra:Y los niños?...

Celestia:Tambien tuvieron que ser exiliados.

Lyra:Adonde los mandaron?.

Luna:Usamos los elementos de la armonía para mandarlos lejos... demaciado lejos.

Celestia:Te somos sinceras ni siquiera nosotras sabemos donde están ahora.

Luna:Solo te pedimos que por favor no hables de esto a nadie.

Lyra:quien mas sabe de esto?.

Celestia:Cada gobernante de los reinos, tuvimos que silenciar todo lo relacionado a los humanos, tan solo para todos son simples cuentos o historias.

Lyra:pero son reales verdad?.

Luna:Tan reales como tu y yo.

Lyra:Y abra forma de verlos?.

Celestia:no.

Luna:Almenos que ellos puedan usar magia, que creo que es la única forma en que pueden llegar aquí.

Después de eso Lyra ce retiro condicionada deque no dijiera nada de ese libro, aunque por una parte estaba feliz, despues de todo en loque ella creia existia.

Fin del cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la demora, nunca espere tardarme tanto con un capitulo.

En una galaxia tan lejos como la Chingada.(Dato cultural existen pueblo que ce llaman asi.)

En un planeta llamado Tierra donde alrededor de el hay cientos de naves las cuales patrullaban tranquilamente la órbita de la tierra, una pequeña nave que venía de la tierra comenzó a acercarse a una de estas naves en particular una pequeña compuerta ce abrió dejando entrar a esta nave.  
al bajar de ella un Señor de unos cuarenta años que vestia como un científico camino por los pasillos de la nave asta, llegar al puente de mando, donde ce encontró con un oficial, el cual era un viejo no tanto pero si tenía sus años encima de él.

Oficial: Gerardo cuanto tiempo=Dijo el al científico=

Gerardo: Quien diría sigues en esta carcacha Omar.

Omar: es la vieja confiable y lo digo yo… pero algo me dice que no vienes aquí de visita.

Gerardo: Tan certero como siempre… Pero tengo entendido que tienes una nave de novatos no es asi?.

Omar: Si así es están allá.=Ce acercaron a las ventanas del puente de mando y señalo una nave parecida a la nave de la República.=Que ocupas de ellos?.

Gerardo: Bueno tenemos entendido que ellos dentro de poco aran el examen virtual de desembarco en un planeta.

Omar: Si.

Gerardo: Pues unos amigos y yo encontramos un planeta, cercas de la nebulosa de Pisis, a unos 3 millones de keks al sureste de ella.

Omar: Y quieren que ellos vallan? Son solo chicos.

Gerardo: Tranquilo, a muchos les pareció correcto que ellos fueran además seria como la vieja escuela no crees?. Digo tu generación era de los que entraban a planetas y los arrasaban claro si eran hostiles.

Omar: Buenos tiempos… Me parece bien de este modo sirve que yo personalmente los evaluó.

Gerardo: Bien entonces toma=Le dio un pequeño chip.=Hay están las coordenadas. Nos vemos.

Omar:=Miro el chip=Ja… cuando dejaremos de hacer las cosas más pequeñas.=Dijo mirando el pequeño chip.=

Mientras tanto en la nave de novatos, todos estaban en el comedor mientras platicaban y comían tranquilamente, las risas era loquee mas ce escuchaba, pero lo que nadie quería escuchar era.

Chico: OFICIAL EN EL AREA.

Todos inmediatamente dejaron de comer y socializar, todos ce pusieron firmes y mirando al oficial que avía entrado a la sala.

Omar: Descanso…Sigan comiendo.

Todos asiendo caso volvieron a comer ninguno de los que estaban hay pasaba de la edad de los 20 nadie todos eran de 18 años o incluso algo menores, pero era una simple tripulación que cele estaba entrenando.

Omar: Donde está el comandante a cargo?.

Chico: En el puente de mando Señor.

Omar: Gracias.=Ce enfilo asía allá=

En el puente de mando había un total de 25 chicos y chicas quienes manejaban las computadoras de navegación, dirección, las torretas, motores, en si toda la nave ce manejaba desde ahí. Por lo cual todo tenía que estar en perfecto orden. Pero fue ahí donde todos escucharon.

Chico: OFICIAL EN EL AREA.

Todos voltearon hacia las puertas la cuales ce abrieron dejando ver al oficial.

Omar: Descanso…

Chico2: Señor a sus órdenes.

Omar: Eres el líder de ellos?.

Chico: Si señor Almirante Noé a sus servicios.

Omar: Bueno ce que dentro de dos días será su examen virtual de desembarco en planetas.

Noé; Si señor ce informo bien.

Omar: Pues verán…=Ce acerco a la computadora de una chica y inserto el chip, al hacerlo un holograma apareció en mitad del puente de mando, todos miraron un planeta el cual era claramente mas agua que tierra casi en 70% agua y el resto tierra.= Aquí es adonde irán a ser su prueba.

Chica: Disculpe señor, pero no tendríamos el examen en…

Omar: Su examen señorita es este, irán a este planeta, yo les aplicare el examen, iremos hay analizamos unos muestras, el terreno, el aire, la flora y fauna, minerales Etc. Y si tienen suerte podrán dispararle a algo.

Noé: Pero señor no estamos autorizados para…

Omar: Ahora lo están… yo soy su papel de salida y el bolígrafo que determinara si ce quedan en esta nave o se largan.

Noé: Bien señor…=Fue asta su asiento y tomo un micrófono=Atención todos prepárense para dar el salto, esto no es un simulacro.

Todos los que estaban en el comedor fueron directo a las paredes donde avía unas agarraderas, donde ce podían sujetar todos.

Omar: Tienen las coordenadas?.

Chica: Ya las ingrese.

Noé: Bien… salto en Tres… Dos… Uno…

Un pequeño portal apareció frente a la nave y a gran velocidad ce disparo adentro de este portal.

Mientras tanto en Equestria.

Podemos ver que ya es de noche y muchos ya están en sus casas pero no todos, algunos de ellos estaban en las afueras de las ciudades o incluso en los dejados de sus casas con telescopios observando el gran cielo nocturno de esa agradable noche. Luna estaba en el balcón de su cuarto, con un telescopio a un lado suyo.

Luna:=Suspiro=Que gran noche…

¿?:Luna?.

Ella volteo y miro a Celestia quien ce acercaba al balcón, astá ponerse a un lado suyo.

Luna: Pasa algo hermana?.

Celestia: Nada en particular… =Volteo a mirar el cielo.=Solo que… me abría gustado mucho haber conocido un poco mas de cerca a los humanos…

Luna: Si lose solo llegamos y los tuvimos que mandar lejos a todos.

Celestia: Crees que ellos vuelvan?.

Luna: Tu lo crees?.

Celestia: No… tenemos entendido que ellos no pueden usar magia.

Luna: Podrían algún día encontrarnos… quizás hoy no… tal vez mañana no… pero un día.

Celestia: Solo espero que no sean igual que antes.

_Luna: Eso no lo sabremos._

Ambas ce abrasaron pero ce extrañaron cuando la luz de la luna llena no las alumbraba si no que todo era oscuro, al mirar ambas al cielo miraron que una figura triangular tapaba la luna era claramente mucho mas grande que la luna refiriéndome a lo alargado.

Luna: PERO QUE ES ESO=Dijo con enojo.=

Celestia: No lose…=Miro atreves del telescopio pero solo miro Metal, los vidrios de la nave eran negros por lo cual no podían ver adentro de ella.=Metal?... pero…=Miro los colores afuera de la nave=Esto nome gusta… podría ser un meteoro que orvita?...

Luna: PUES MUEVELO.=Dijo irritada=

Celestia: Tranquila lo are.

Celestia hiso brillar su cuerno pero no sucedía nada en particular.

Celestia: No puedo… Tengo un mal presentimiento hermana.

Luna: Solo esperemos que mañana no este…

En el puente de mando todos en el miraban aquella luna que era lo que iluminaba todo en el.

Noé: Soy yo o los cráteres de esa Luna muestran un caballo con cuerno?

Chica: Es un unicornio.

Noé: Ha...

Omar: Primero lo primero.

Noé: Si.=Miro a una chica=Tu verifica que el aire sea respirable…=Miro a otro=Tu averigua cuanta gravedad hay en este planeta, en cuanto a los demás busquen un lugar donde aterrizar.

Ellos estaban muy arriba en el espacio por lo cual ninguno savia que avía vida debajo de ellos. Y la poca luz permitía ver un lugar donde aterrizar.

Noé: Miren… Aterricemos en aquella isla.

Chica: Enseguida señor.

Noé: Le apuesto tres mil créditos a que nos topamos con una serpiente de mar gigante.=Dijo al oficial.=

Oficial: Acepto la apuesta.

Fin del cap.

Comenten si les agrado la historia, así sabré si les gusta o no así me ayudaran a subir los siguientes capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

Mire un Review que tenía muchas (I) , baya… Bueno demos inicio ¿no?.

En de madrugada, y los humanos estaban aterrizando. En el puente de mando…

Noé: Bien baja, baja, baja… =Tomo el mando el= Ahora solo descendemos aquí y …

De repente solo ce escucho el sonido de metal quebrándose mientras que Noé miraba al oficial.

Noé: Algo se rompió…=Dijo inocente=

Oficial: Tranquilo aun nos quedan 4 propulsores.=Dijo con cinismo y sarcasmo.=

Noé: Eso ce arregla rápido.=Tomo el micrófono= Ingenieros prepárense para salir.

Chica: Y en el simulador de vuelo hiciste lo mismo.=Todos los presentes ce rieron.

Noé: TENIENTE.=Dijo mirándola con enojo.= Además si mal no recuerdo saque mejor calificación que tú en el, además yo no deje la MITAD de la nave en el espacio virtual.

Teniente: Pero esto no es un examen virtual.

Noé: Nadie es perfecto.

Oficial: YA BASTA… TOTAL, ce arregla y listo… Tu=Miro a una chica=El aire es respirable?.

Chica: Si señor en un 96%...

Oficial:=Miro a un chico= Tu, la gravedad?.

Chico: Bueno es curioso… tienen un 27% menos que en la tierra… o los demás planetas que hemos habitado.

Teniente: la flora es casi idéntica señor… los árboles de esta isla son muy parecidos a los de la tierra.

Oficial: entonces tenemos suerte.

Noé: Ok… preparare todo para el desembarco.=Tomo el micrófono= Atención a todos, desembarcamos ya, bajen de la nave y preparen la isla, quiero un perímetro defensivo alrededor, y por favor eviten a toda costa acercarse al mar.

Oficial: 27% menos de gravedad…=Quedo pensante.= Total necesitamos un equipo que investigue alrededor, creo que aras un buen trabajo=Dijo acerándose a Noé y levantándolo de la silla del jefe.=

Noé: Pero=Tomo al oficial y lo paro=E escuchado que usted tiene record por mejor piloto. =Dijo sentándose en la cilla=

Oficial: Si pero yo=Tomo a Noé y lo paro también=Escuche que tenían puntuación perfecta en el simulador de vuelo a velocidad de caza asique=Ce sentó en la cilla= Sabes que arreglemos esto a la antigua.

Noé y Oficial: Uno, dos… Tres… PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS.

El oficial cerro su puño y Noé creó una pistola con su mano.

Oficial: Em.… la piedra le gana a la pistola láser.=Dijo dudoso=

Noé: NOO, no lo hace.

Oficial: Bien e de admitir que me ganaste=Ce puso de pie y guio a Noé hasta la salida.= Así que te deseo suerte con el reconocimiento Aéreo.

Noé: Si eso le demostrara, quien es el mejor.

Las puertas ce cerraron dejando a Noé fuera del puente de mando.

Oficial: Y asi…=Ce sentó en la cilla= Gano de nuevo.

Teniente: Abro el hangar principal?.

Oficial: Si… =Tomo el micrófono= Quiero a los ingenieros arreglar el propulsor 2 sirve que examino cuanto tardan en reparar uno.

En un gran hangar había cientos de naves todas iguales salvo por unos cuantas de transporte, Noé ce dirigió a una y cuando ce puso el casco cerro la escotilla, cedió cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Noé: Espera… yo gane ce supone que yo estaría sentado en esa cilla no el=Dijo algo enojado=Total algo de vuelo arregla todo.=Abrio de nuevo la escotilla y miro a un chico=SARGENTO.

Sargento:SEÑOR?.

Noé: toma tu equipo y entren en ese transporte, los escoltare a una costa para que hagan análisis de la flora y fauna y si pueden de los minerales.

Sargento: Deme un minuto.

Noé tomo asiento y escucho en el radio de la nave la voz del oficial.

Oficial: No a aparecido ninguna serpiente marina gigante me debes 300 creditos.

Noé: Aun no acaba el día

Oficial: De igual manera prepárame los créditos.

Noé: No cante victoria anciano… Además tenemos trabajo que hacer…=Miro por debajo de la nave y miro al sargento con un grupo de 15 chicos 3 de ellos francotiradores.=BAMONOS CE NOS ACE TARDE.

Todos subieron a la nave de transporte y la compuerta del hangar ce abrió y en un rápido vuelo ambas naves salieron de ahí, a gran velocidad asía el este.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Todo el mundo ce avía enterado de la noche anterior de la gran cosa que tapo la luna, había muchos periódicos hablando de lo mismo, algunos tomaron esto como una broma de las princesas, pero fue descartado porque ellas también parecían algo sorprendidas por lo acontecido ayer, muchos de los ponis tenían fotos de lo acontecido pero ninguna era clara, otros decían que…

Lyra: LO SAVIA=Decía mientras estaba en su cama=YO SABIA QUE EXISTIAN Y CON LO ACONTECIDO HOY SE QUE ELLOS YA BIENEN.

Mientras tanto en el palacio.

Luna: Bueno al menos desapareció.

Celestia: Si pero… Aun no me siento del todo segura, me llamo la atención los colores que tenía esa cosa, además era muy recta en todos los ángulos… Dudo mucho que sea un meteoro o un asteroide.

Luna: Te preocupas de maciado.

Celestia: Me preocupo solo lo suficiente hermana, preocuparse nunca está de más.

Luna: Entonces que asemos buscarlo en un sinfín de estrellas?.

Celestia: No estoy diciendo eso solo que… Lyra tomo el Libro… y esa misma noche ocurre esto…

Luna: Son solo coincidencias hermana. Relájate ven vamos a comer.

Aunque fuera cosa de una noche toda Equestria estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, pero muy pocos pusieron atención esa noche.

Cercas de la chingada…

En medio del mar las dos naves ce acercaban a lo que parecía ser una costa.

Piloto: Ya mero llegamos.=Dijo comenzando a bajar la nave poco a poco.=

Algo que nadie esperaba era que una gran ola saliera de la nada en frente de ambas naves, a siendo que estas ce eleven rápido para alejarse lo mas posible del mar, ambos pilotos miraron una gran serpiente marina la cual tenia brazos y un par de ojos naranja, esta miro la nave de transporte y en un rápido movimiento golpeo con uno de sus brazos la nave, esta comenzó a girar sin control, hasta que Noé quien pilotaba la nave caza, comenzó a dispararle con armas de plasma, pero como sabemos el plasma está hecho con energía, pues en cuanto recibió el primer disparo esta ce electrocuto, y cayó al mar humeando.

Noé: HEY =hablo por el comunicador.=Están bien hay?.

Piloto: EH?... SI=Dijo con dificultad= Pero sufrimos unos daños tratare de aterrizar lo mas alejado que pueda del mar.

Noé: bien… que te parece allá en aquel bosque, hay un claro puedes aterrizar.

Piloto: Muy bien.

Ambas naves ce dirigieron al claro que habían mencionado, y rápidamente aterrizo la nave de transporte, Noé pudo ver desde arriba como todos bajaban de la nave mientras que el piloto ce acercaba a los propulsores.

Noé: Y bien?.

Piloto: Nada grave solo tendré que soldar un poco… en lo que hago esto ellos pueden hacer los analicisis.

Noé: Entonces, seguiré adelante, si ocurre algo hablen y vendré tan rápido como pueda… Sargento siga en dirección oeste.

Sargento: Muy bien…=Miro como la nave se marchaba.=Bien vamos… tenemos que seguir, Ustedes tres vallan a lo alto de aquella montaña, y cúbranos.

Los tres que el había señalado eran los francotiradores, y con mas ganas fueron asia arriba de aquella montaña, mientras que en el comunicador de Noé y el Oficial.

Noé: Ja me debe 300 créditos.

Oficial: Fue un golpe de suerte.

Noé: Me huele a apuesta?... LE APUESTO, a que abra una pirámide.

Oficial: De cuanto hablamos?.

Noé: Bien le parece si aumentamos la apuesta?.

Oficial:1000 créditos, te rifas cabron?.

Noé: Esperaba menos pero va.

La nave seguía su curso había un gran bosque que parecía no tener fin alguno, pero fue hay donde miro algo extraño, a lo lejos miro una especie de ciudad hecha de nubes.

Noé: Baya…Teniente mira eso?=Ce refirió a la chica quien era la única que podía mirar por una cama que estaba en la nave.=

Teniente: Si… Deja hago un acercamiento creo que vi algo... espera.

Noé: Claro.=Miro para abajo y observo una gran criatura con 5 cabezas.=FUCK MEN… Eso si es de un monstruo….=hablo por el comunicador.=Sargento a unos kilómetros de donde están hay una hidra.

Sargento: JAJAJA Buena esa.

Noé: Enserio ni yo me la creo,

Sargento: Pues si vemos esa tal HIDRA=Dijo en sarcasmo=Te la entrego en una bandeja de plata.

Noé: Que conste que te advertí….

Teniente: Oye no me la vas a creer… pero hay pegasos muy pequeños casi como ponis.

Noé: No si y hay una de pelo arcoíris no?=Dijo sarcástico=

Teniente: De hecho casualmente mire una.

Noé evitaba alejarse mucho de sus compañeros en tierra por lo mismo el no quería que algo les pasara por lo cual solo volaba alrededor de ellos mientras ellos caminaban con un paso acelerado asta que.

En tierra.

Sargento: Miren…

El sargento movió unos arbustos y todos miraron una pirámide con aspecto azteca, de color dorado.

Sargento: fiuuu=Silbo= Encontramos una civilización pedida JAJAJA.

Noé: Como?.

Sargento: Encontramos una pirámide de aspecto Azteca, puedes creerlo?.

Noé: De la misma manera que creíste que va asía a ti una hidra?... no.

Sargento: Creo que aquí será un buen lugar para investigar la flora y fauna. Bien todos busquen alrededor del lugar analicen bien tomen muestras de los arboles, no se separen mucho.

Mientras tanto con los 3 francotiradores.

Los tres estaban en lo alto de la montaña, todos recostados en el piso al borde de esta montaña, todos tenían camuflajes con ramas que los asían pasar casi como unos arbustos en el suelo, cada uno de ellos tenían la misma arma un Barrel pero a diferencia de los de hoy en día, estas armas tenían como grietas en la arma mientras un brillo de color azul desprendía de ellos, era el plasma.

Chico: Hey miren asía allá.= Les señalo con su dedo muy a lo lejos por lo cual tuvieron que usar las miras de las armas=

Chico2: Miren nomas que pueblito con curioso… son… Ponis?...=Dijo mirando en su lente a dos ponys platicar una era unicornio y otra una pony terrestre.=

Chico3: Este mundo cada vez esta mas raro… primero una serpiente marina la cual es un poco creíble, pero esto?...=Dijo mirando en su lente aun dragón con una poni morada la cual tenia cuerno y alas.=EHY CHICOS… también hay lagartijas que domestican ponis JAJAJA.=Dijo mirando al dragón montado sobre esta poni.=

Chico: Pueden ver la estación de trenes?...

Chico2: estación de trenes?, evolucionaron asta eso?... me sorprenden… donde esta.

Chico: Un poco al norte cercas de una fuente de una poni con cuernos y alas.

Chico3: ya la mire… que tren tan mas adornado… es de… cristal?.

Chico: Miren quien va bajando… Otra de cuernos y alas… y un triste unicornio.

Mientras tanto en Pony ville.

Podemos ver a Twiligth junto a Spike sobre su lomo, quienes ce dirigían a la estación de trenes.

Spike: Extrañaba ver a Shining y a Cadence que bueno que pudieran tomarse estos días no crees.

Twiligth: Si después de lo ocurrido ayer en la noche dudaba un poco de que vinieran.

Spike: Bamos Twiligth apresúrate, de seguro ya llegaron.

Twiligth:Bien.

Acelerando el paso Twiligth llego a la estación, y miro que Cadence y Shining armor ya habían llegado, de hecho estaban esperando a Twiligth en unas bancas del lugar.

Twiligth: HERMANO, CADENCE.

Shining: Hola Twili.

Cadence: Como estas cuñada.

Los tres ce unieron en un abraso pero, justo en ese momento la tiara de Cadence ce cayó al suelo mientras que todos los presentes miraban algo asustados pues bien pudo haver sido un niño que tiro una piedra pero ninguno de los presente siquiera ce disculpo.

Shining:QUIEN FUE EL GR…

Cadence: Tranquilo querido talbes solo fue un accidente.

Mientras tanto en la montaña.

Chico:JAJAJA VIERON LE DI ASU TIARA=Dijo victorioso=Me deben 500 creditos.

Chico2:Eso era fácil… además falto yo mira…

En pony ville.

Cadence fue por su tiara pero grande fue su sorpresa que esta estaba destrosada en el piso trato de tomarla pero estaba muy caliente.

Shining: Estas bien…=Dijo acercandoce a ella=

Cadence:Si..=Dijo mirando la tiara.=porque esta tan caliente.

Shining: Dejame ver…=Antes de que la tomara un palo callo arriba de el asiendo que los potrillos ce rieran a carcajadas.=BUENO QUIEN ES EL CHISTOSO.

En la montaña.

Chico2:JAJAJA VIERON?... Le dia al poste y como esperaba cayo ensima suyo JAJAJA.

Chico 3:Me toca quieren ver como acabo con su relación?.

Chico: Si lo ases te dos 1000 creditos.

Chico 2: Tambien yo.

Chico 3 Entonses miren y aprendan como disparar.

Fin del cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Dando inicio al capítulo en, tres… dos... Recuerden que si les gusta la historia comenten… Uno…

En un bosque con una pirámide dorada, encontraban 12 chicos tomando muestras del lugar, tanto del terreno como de los arboles, algunos comenzaron a cavar en la tierra y encontraros diferentes minerales entre ellos cobre y piedras preciosas.

Chico: Sargento mire esto.

El sargento ce acerco hasta él y miro un hoyo debajo del chico y dentro de el ce podían divisar muchas gemas de diferente color.

Sargento: Hay madre... con esto para que quiero escuela.=Tomo un rubí= Oye Noé… No zabras loque encontramos aquí abajo.

En los cielos ce podía divisar una nave la cual seguía patrullando dos cielos.

Noé: Em… No se encontraste una novia?.

Sargento: Muy gracioso…=Dijo algo enojado= Encontramos muchas gemas, y creo que iremos a investigar adentro de la pirámide haber que encontramos.

Noé:Bien entonces iré a explorar más al oeste, tengan cuidado recuerda al hidra que te mencione.

Sargento: Si, si la hidra.=Decia sin creerle= Chicos vamos a la pirámide.

Mientras tanto en el puente de mando.

Teniente: Señor… el sargento entrara en la pirámide.

Oficial(Recordemos que ce llama Omar): Puedes darme vista?.

Teniente: Deje activo las cámaras de los cascos.

Mientras tanto con el piloto de la nave.

Vemos que el ya termino de arreglar un poco la nave quien tenía un soldador en una mano.

Piloto: Mé… no quedo nada mal. Aunque lo diga yo.=Dijo mirando la nave.=

Fue adentro de la nave, ce sentó en la silla pero grande fue su sorpresa el mirar una manticora frente suyo, pero parecía que esta no lo avía visto aun.

Piloto:=Tomo su casco y ce lo coloco enzima y utilizo el comunicador.= Francotiradores… ayuda… =Dijo en susurro con miedo a que esta lo escochara.=

Mientras tanto en la montaña, vemos a los tres francotiradores aun jugando y uno apunto de disparar.

Chico: Miren como acabo con la relación de ambos… Solo quédate hay unicornio… y…

¿'?: Francotiradores ayuda.

Chico 2: Espera=Lo detuvo=

Chico: Como que espere.=Dijo mientras seguía apuntando.= Esto acaba aquí y…

Chico 3:=Tapo el lente del Barrel con su mano=Escucha.

¿?: Pueden ver la nave… hay una manticora frente mío…

Los tres chicos voltearon y apuntaron asía donde ce suponía estaba la nave, y efectivamente una manticora estaba rondando alrededor de esta.

Chico:Tranquilo… evita hacer cualquier ruido.

¿?: Claro como si fuera hacerlo.=dijo con sarcasmo.=

Chico2: Bien… 3 kilometros… altitud 754 Metros… velocidad del viento…=Tomo algo de tierra en su mano y la dejo caer=10 k/h… dirección… Sur…

Chico3: No olvides el efecto cariolis.

¿?:RAPIDO.

Solo ce escucho como los tres barrels dispararon y miraron los tres chicos como impactaban las balas en la manticora las tres balas en la cabeza, pero como les había dicho son armas de plasma son energía asique solo cayo al suelo humeando mientras tenia dos grandes agujeros en la cabeza, pues dos balas impactaron en el mismo lugar.

¿?: A la próxima menos charla y mas acción.

Chico: Si, si loque digas… ahora si sigamos con…=Miro en su lente=DONDE ESTASN ESOS DOS. =Comenso a buscar a la alicornio y al unicornio.=

Cbico2: Lo peor de todo buen camper perder la presa JAJAJA… Nos deves 1000 Creditos.

Chico:PERO NOS HABLARON PARA AYUDAR.=Dijo indiganado.=

Chico3: Ese no es asunto nuestro.

En el cielo vemos la nave de Noé acercarse a esa nube que parecía una ciudad.

Noé: Señor uso camuflaje o que me vean?.

Omar: Obviamente camúflate, pero… quiero saber una cosa pasa entre esa nube.

Noé: Sabe muy bien que la vio a desintegrar.

Omar: Si pero… sabes puede que este algo reforzado… dispara un par de veces y comprobaremos mi teoría.

Noé: Usted manda.

En clausdale.

Aquella gran ciudad del cielo repleta de pegasos, tenia un dia estupendo, el equipo del clima ce preparaba en salir entre ellos Reinbow Dash estaba a punto de salir pero ce encontró con otros ponis quienes también ayudaban con el clima.

Reinbow: Hola Saorin… Spitfire, como están.

SpitFire: Lista para despejar el cielo Reinbow?.=Dijo alegre.=

Reinbow: Yo siempre estoy lista.

Saorin: Les parece una carrera?.

Spitfire: Creo que ya sabemos el resultado=Dijo confiada=

Reinbow: Pues hay que verificar si todos tenemos el mismo pensamiento no creen?.

Una campana sonó pero justo en ese momento todos escucharon un ruido casi insoportable, mientras que la nube que era todo Clausdale comenzó a desintegrarse pero comenzó a relampaguear la nube haciendo que muchos pegasos ce asustaran y comenzaran a volar lejos de hay entre ellos potros y potrillas, Clausdale en ese momento fue abandonada pero aun ce miraba parte de ella, algunos iban a regresar pero, algo inesperado pazo, el viento arrecio con fuerza y de lanada clausdale desapareció como cual nube pateada por un pegaso.

Reinbow: QUE FUE ESO?.=Dijo mirando la nada donde ce suponía debía estar clausdale=

Spitfire: Todo… Clausdale…

Saorin: Mi pay…=Ambas voltearon a verlo= Que?. Prometo dejarlos mañana.

Spitfire: Eso bienes diciendo dos semanas.

En el puente de mando de los humano.

Omar: Chauuu, eso ce llama dejar el cielo despejado jajaja.=Dijo hablando con un micrófono.=

Noé: Me asuste un poco al ver como relampagueaba la nube con el plasma pero al ver que se podía romper acelere.

Omar: Bien tienes el camuflaje activado verdad?.

Noé: Por su pollo.

Omar: Bien dirijete un poco al norte.

Noé: Muy bien… ya terminaron de asegurar la isla?.

Omar: Si patrón… algo mas?.

Noé: Tranquilo, le sandran canas… bueno mas de las que tiene anciano, ajajaja.

Omar: ALMIRANTE.=La comunicación la corto Noé=Que sele va hacer, dame vista del la pirámide.

Teniente: Si señor.

En la pirámide vemos que los 12 chicos comenzaron a subir con cuidado, cuando llegaron asta arriba de esta, había una entrada con escaleras en espiran que llevaban asía abajo.

Sargento: Con cuidado…=Comenzo abajar.=

Las pisadas que ellos daban ce escuchaban con claridad.

Chico:=Miro a una araña bajar por una telaraña=Muere maldito insecto.=Con su escopeta la cual debo mencionar tenia grietas mientras en ellas sobre salía un brillo rojo, el cual también era el plasma.=

El disparo, pero el resultado fue curioso, imaginen que ce ponen en la pared y un amigo suyo recalca el borde de ustedes. Ese fue el resultado cuando el disparo.

Chico 5:Que mala suerte…=Tomo a la araña en su mano=Solo es una patona no es peligrosa=La puso en el suelo=Deja tu aracnofobía aun lado por hoy.

Chico: sabes que no me gustan las arañas.

Todos siguieron bajando asta encontrar un pasillo largo, pero avía antorchas encendidas.

Chico 10:crees que allá alguien aquí?.

Chico 5:Que? Momias?.

Sargento: Silencio…

Todos escuchaban voces provenientes de una de las habitaciones todos prepararon sus armas y ce acomodaron para entrar en la habitación pero antes de aserlo el sargento miro adentro de ella.

En la habitación.

Había una Pegaso de color… no amarillo casi dorado de crines negras y una brújula como Cutie Mark, esta estaba atada y amordazada mientras una criatura azul, de cara de perro y el resto humanoide, reia muy sádicamente, al lado de el había muchas criaturas pero eran felinas, tanto leopardos, como panteras, una manticora y un gatito.

¿:POR FIN DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, Tu mi querida Daring Do por fin tendré el placer de aserte pagar por interrumpir mis planes no una… sino cientos de beses. JAJAJAJA.

La Pegaso solo forcejeaba tratando de soltarce pero era casi inútil.

Chico: Y dicen que los perros son amigables no?...=Dijo mirando a esa criatura.=

Sargento: vamos sigamos investigando.

Chico: Pero señor…

Sargento: Lo que pasa qui no es asunto nuestro, que arreglen los problemas que ambos tienen… Si ese idiota nos encuentra y loquee quiere es problemas, que ce considere perro muerto.

Los demás siguieron al Sargento pero uno de los chicos quedo mirando a la Pegaso tratando de safarce pero le era imposible.

Chico:=Suspiro=y te acabe de adornar…

El chico tomo su cuchillo el cual estaba en su chaleco cercas de su hombro izquierdo, tomo una pequeña piedra en el suelo y la abento.

¿: ahora Darin…=bolteo pues escucho un ruido= QUIEN ANDA HAY.

Chico:Mas te vale salir de hay...=Tomo su cuchillo el cual tenia un adorno de una serpiente en la hoja, y con todas sus fuerzas lo aventó lo mas cercas que pudo de la Pegaso.=

Daring:MMMMM=Miro asustada pues un cuchillo había caído muy cercas de sus patas traseras casi cortándola=

En Pony Ville.

Podemos ver a Shining , Cadence y Twiligth caminar directo a la biblioteca.

Shining: Fue demasiado extraño… no entiendo como fue que ese poste cayo enzima mio.

Twiligth:Mas aun tu tiara Cadence.

Cadence: Tranquila Twiligth son solo casas materiales.

Shining: es muy extraño… nunca pensé que…

No termino la frace cuando dos guardias pegasos ce pusieron frente a Cadence y Shining.

Guardia: Capitan… Princesas…

Cadence: Tranquilos que sucede?.

Guardia 2:Es Clausdale… desapareció.

Shining :Que?.

Guardia: Loque escucha señor… muchos afirman que unos fuertes vientos arrazo con todo clausdale.

Cadence: y los pegasos están bien?.

Guardia: Si, pero no podremos tener lluvias asta que Clausdale sea reconstruido.

Twiligth: Y casi llega los días de sembrar.

Shining: Y solo asi?... desapareció?

Guardia: Nos afirmaron que antes de eso una potrilla miro una especie de relámpagos salir de la nada y golpearon a Clausdale y luego ocurrió el desastre…

Cadence: Ya informaron a mi tia?.

Guardia: Si otros dos guardias fueron para allá.

En Canterlot... En la sala del trono.

Celestia: QUE DICEN?.

Guardia: como escucho princesa, Clausdale desapareció…

Celestia: Esto no me gusta nada…=Quedo pensante=algo mas?.

Guardia: Si de camino asia aquí mi compañero y yo miramos muchas noves desaparecer de la nada sin que ningún Pegaso las tocara.

Celestia: Pongan a todas las ciudades en alerta, si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal tienen permiso de usar la fuerza de ser necesario… quiero que manden también tropas a pony ville el bosque puede ser peligroso y quisas encontremos algo hay.

Guardia:Si princesa.

Fin del cap.

Anuncio:

Por cuestiones de salud me trardare en subir el siguiente cap, solo en loquee voi a un doctor, me dan medicamento Etc… Maldita gripe… Lo peor de todo esque cuando quiero respirar no puedo MALDITOS MOCOS, y pocas veces al dia(por no decir 3) ce me destapan ambas narizes y puedo respirar pero por pocos segundos, pero como me alegran esos segundos.


	5. Chapter 5

Dando inicio: en cinco… cuatro… tres… Recuerden que si les gusta la historia comenten… Dos… Sigan la historia… uno… comienzo.  
================================================================================

Los guardias Equestrianos no tardaron en obedecer las órdenes de Celestia. Sin embargo esta movilización de tropas tardaría.

Mientras tanto en los cielos.

Noé: Ve nomas papá…=Miro la ciudad de Canterlot.=Esa sin son ciudades renacentistas.

Omar: Me sorprenden sin duda alguna… puedes mantenerte estatico en medio de la ciudad?.

Noé: No es problema… jajaja entendió?=Dijo riendo= NOES… problema JAJAJA.

Omar: No entendí el chiste…

Noé: Aww…

La nave aun invisible al ojo ce posiciono en mitad de la ciudad mientras tomaba fotos del lugar.

En Canterlot.

Yegua: No sabes lo que pude conseguir allá en Ponyhattan.

Yegua 2: Que conseguiste?.

Yegua: Un vestido Rojo muy boni…

No termino de hablar cuando un guardia pegaso cayo al suelo frente a estas dos muy adolorido.

Guardia: AHG… Pero con que choooo…=Miro asía arriba.=

En la nave.

Noé: jajaja pegaso estúpido…=Dijo mientras miraba una pantalla y vio que los ponis miraban hacia la cámara cosa que lo dejo extrañado.= Pero que…=Miro afuera de la nave y comprobó que el camuflaje había desaparecido.= Tiene que ser una broma…

En tierra.

Pony: Pero que es eso?=Dijo mirando la nave=

Yegua: Algún nuevo dirigible de la guardia?.

El guardia que estaba adolorido ce puso de pie y comenzó a volar asta la nave la cual ce mantenía donde estaba, otros guardias ce acercaron también a la nave, y comenzaron a tocarla.

Guardia 1:Metal… como algo tan pesado puede volar y sin un globo…

Guardia 2: Miren…

Eran un total de 7 guardias y todos ce acercaron asta una parte donde avía un vidrio, y todos miraron a una criatura sentada en una silla, mientras miraba fijamente asia abajo (la pantalla).

Guardia: HEY=Toco con fuerza el vidrio.=

Noé: Tipico… estas tomando fotos y un pegaso choca con tu nave, te quita el camuflaje… trae a mas para sacarte.

Los guardias ce extrañaron pues esta criatura tenia un casco negro y algo que le tapaba la boca.

Guardia: SALGA DE…=Miro como esa criatura le saludaba.= Que pretende?.

Noé: Adios…=Toco un botón y la nave volvió a ser invisible.=

Guardia: pero… QUE OYE.=El estaba apunto de golpear la nave pero lo único que golpeo fue el aire=Adonde fue?.

Todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos pues aquella gran nave avía desaparecido.

Guardia: Tu avísale a la princesa.

Guardia 2: Enseguida.

En la nave.

Noé: mi jefe me va amatar… mi jefe me va a…=Sonrio maliciosamente.= Mientras no ce entere, No pasa nada…=Tomo el micrófono= Señor listo ocupa algo mas?.

Omar: No regresa ya casi comenzara a oscurecer.

Noé: De acuerdo, estare hay en 5.

Omar: Recibido.

En Canterlot, en la sala del trono.

Celestia: Metal?. Flotando?...

Guardia: Si princesa además había alguien adentro… no sabría como identificarlo, pero podría identificarlo como un minotauro solo que mas pequeño y menos musculoso.

La princesa ce sorprendió y sabia de ante mano loquee era.

Celestia: Bien… gracias puede retirarse.

Guardia: Si princesa.

En pony ville.

Muchos estaban aun sorprendidos por lo ocurrido en Clausdale pero Reinbow no pensaba quedarse con las patas cruzadas, por lo cual fue directo con Twiligth a la biblioteca pero…

Reinbow: Twiligth, esto ce esta volviendo cada vez mas raro=Dijo entrando a la biblioteca y miro a Cadence y Shining= Hola…=Miro a Twiligth=A noche la cosa esa rara que tapa la luna, luego Clausdale desaparece y ahora esto=Dijo mostrándole una foto de Canterlot donde avia llegado la Nave.=

Twiligth:Quien la tomo?.

Reinbow: Un potrillo.

Cadence: No me gusta para nada esto.

Shining: traeré guardias del imperio a Pony Ville, tomare el siguiente tren.=Dijo saliendo de la Bilbioteca.=

Cadence: No tardes.

Shining: No lo pienso hacer.

En la pirámide.

El grupo de 12 entre ellos el sargento estaban por unos pasillos muy oscuros, pero de no ser los las luces de las armas seguirían en penumbras.

¿?: Chicos, tenemos ordenes de regresar a la nave esta anocheciendo.

Sargento: Denos unos minutos mas casi llegamos a la base de la pirámide.

¿?: Bien no tarden… este lugar me da escalofríos y esta niebla aun mas.

Sargento: Sigan… Ustedes la mitad baje por esas escaleras si miran algo que sea importante tráiganlo, pero recuerden pisen con cuidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Todo el grupo callo por una res baladilla alrededor de unos 20 segundos y cayeron en arena pero era una habitación cerrada, donde las cuatro paredes eran de piedra solida y lisa, en simples palabras escalar no era una opción.

Chico12: OTRA VE…

Chica: Cállate=Lo golpeo=

Todos ce pusieron de pie y miraron el lugar.

Sargento: Claro uno no puede llagar aquí sin caer en una estúpida trampa.

Chica: No hay forma de subir.

En la sala principal de la pirámide.

Ce encontraba Daring Do, atada mientras miraba como este perro humanoide buscaba por todos lados que era el sonido que había escuchado. Fue hay donde ella tomo el cuchillo con ayuda de sus patas traseras y comenzó a cortar las sogas que la tenían amarrada.

¿?:Juraría que escuche algo.=Miro a Daring= OYE.

Este perro fue contra Daring al ver loque ella estaba haciendo, pero fue tarde ella extendió sus alas y ce elevo fuera del alcance de el, ella ce quito lo que tenia en la boca y dijo.

Daring Do: Lastima Hawizotle, pero como dicen Perro que ladra no muerde.

Hawizotle: Crees que cera tan fácil salir?.=Fue asta una palanca que estaba de lado izquierdo y la activo.=Creeme que no cera asi.

En la cámara cellada.

Sargento: Menuda encerrada… no encuentro como salir los muros son muy gruesos…

Chica: Quisa…

Todos sintieron un temblor para nada agradable, fue hay donde ce dieron cuenta de algo.

Chico 5: Y encima este lugar ce caerá en pedazos, que genial no?.=Dijo con sarcasmo.=

Sargento: Si genial si no estuviéramos nosotros aquí.=Miro a su alrededor.=Pongan todas su granadas en aquella esquina, Rapido=Dijo apurado=

En la recamara principal.

Hawizotle: Te tengo una propuesta…=Dentro de la recamara fueron entrando muchos mas felinos.= Yo te puedo dar una muerte rápida e in dolora o… prefieres que ellos hagan su trabajo.

Daring: Tentadora oferta pero prefiero salir.

Hawizotle: Beras querida… al activar la palanca todas las salidas fueron bloqueaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Tanto ella como los felinos caleron en un agujero que ce formo justo debajo de ellos por una explosión, pero loquee ninguno esperaba era encontrarse de frente.

Daring:AHG…

Tanto Hawizotle y sus felinos miraron a quienes tenían en frente suyo Daring por otro lado como ella estaba volando solo miro como todos esos felinos y Hawizotle cálleron.

Sargento: Y como diría San Pedro: ábranse las puertas.=Dijo mirando la salida improvisada que crearon mediante la explocion=

Todos los chicos y unas cuantas chicas voltearon al escuchar el gruñido de animales de tras de ellos ninguno se molesto en decir hola cuando todos ellos apuntaron a las diferentes criaturas con las armas.

Chico: Me dijo que si este idiota ce interponía en nuetro camino lo mataríamos no?.

Sargento:Si eso dije…Pero…=Miro a Hawizotle= hey…=Susurro asía su comunicador=Piloto venga por nosotros.

Piloto:Que tan lejos están.

Sargento: Kilometro y medio al noroeste… una pirámide… No tarde.

Tanto las criaturas y humanos estaban a nada de comenzar el ataque, los humanos comensaron a salir lentamente por la puerta improvisada, cual quier cosa que hiciera uno de los bandos provocaría el inicio del ataque… Pero…

Hawizotle: Que criaturas mas extrañas.=Sonrio= De seguro mis chicos tienen hambre verdad?.

Todos los felinos asintieron con la cabeza mientras pasaban su lengua por la boca.

Hawizotle: Entonces todos suyos.

La manticora rugió dando entender a todos que esto empesaria.

Chica: Ordenes señor…

El sargento miro asía tras y miro que mas felinos entre ellos también manticoras salían del bosque acercándose asta ellos.

Punto de vista de Daring Do.

Baje por donde Hawizotle callo y pude mirar algo parecido a loquee los jeroglíficos describían en la pirámide… criaturas bípedas, como minotauros… solo que mas delgados y mas bajos que ellos, pero tenían ropas muy extrañas y todos y cada uno de ellos tenían cargando consigo algo que parecía de metal.

Mire que una de las manticora había rugido con fuerza, y atrás de estos individuos aparecieron muchas mas criaturas…

Escuche un ruido estruendoso, tal fue el grado que tuve que taparme mis orejas, mire que de donde provenía el sonido eran de esas cosas que cargaban aquellas criaturas, perecían rayos que podía crear un unicornio, pero ellos no tenían cuerno.

No pude desaprovechar esta oportunidad por lo cual me fui volando del lugar pero… mire que uno de ellos estaba en el suelo mientras que un leopardo estaba arriba de el.

Tercera persona.

Vemos a un chico en el suelo con un leopardo arriba de el , tenia ambas manos en la cabeza para evitar que este lo mordiera.

Chico:=Penso= Ya chingaste a 20.=Estaba apunto de llevar una de sus manos a su chaleco donde tenia el cuchillo pero fue hay donde recordó=ES NETA. NUNCA OCUPE EL CUCHILLO Y CUANDO LO OCUPO DEPENDO DE EL.=Decía mientras con todas sus fuerzas evitaba que el leopardo lo matara.=

Muchos de los chicos(todos) estaban ocupados evitando que les pasara lo mismo a ellos, todos disparaban a las criaturas que celes fueron acercando, pero parecía que nunca acababan de salir.

Chico:TE APESTA EL OCEANO=Decía al leopardo, mientras alejaba su cara de la mandíbula de el=

Fue hay cuando este leopardo fue golpeado con gran fuerza, el chico ce pudo poner de pie y miro a la misma pegaso a laque le avía aventado el cuchillo.

Chico:=Miro a la pegaso tomo su arma y disparo=

Pundo de vista de Daring.

Me abalance sobre aquel leopardo, alejándolo de aquella criatura, pude arrojarlo unos metros fuera de el pero… mire que al que ayude y solo me apunto con aquellas cosas que usaban para lanzar los rayos, me asuste mucho pero escuche un rugido del mismo leopardo atrás mio quise emprender vuelo pero antes de eso un rayo de color rojo lo golpeo en el pecho atravesándolo por completo… me asuste al ver loquee le paso a aquel leopardo… si eso me hubiera tocado habría muerto.

Tercera persona.

Sargento: CHINGADA MADRE=Tomo su comunicador= DONDE ARCHIRREPUTASMADRES ES…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frace en medio de todos los chicos que formaban un perímetro circular aterrizo una nave, la cual era en la que habían llegado.

Sargento: Tarde como siempre.

Piloto: Me gusta aserla de emoción.

Sargento: SUBAN RAPIDO.

Todos comenzaron a subir a esta nave obia mente las criaturas seguían saliendo, pero los disparos tampoco cesaron, uno de los chicos miro a la pegaso que había salvado por 2 vez.

Punto de vista de Daring.

Una cosa de metal aterrizo justo aun lado de todos estas criaturas bípedas, ellos comenzaron a entrar en ella, sin embargo al que yo había salvado me miro momentáneamente… el llevo una de sus extremidades a su cabeza y como cual saludo militar de la guardia real me saludo… Debo suponer que el fue el que me aventó el cuchillo para poder salir… Saben amí nunca me agrado deberle algo a alguien.

Tercera persona.

El chico seguía mirando a la pegaso la cual seguía también mirando al chico, pero loquee le quito el trance fue un golpe de uno de los muchachos dándole a entender que subiera de inmediato pues era el ultimo.

Chico: Aun me debes una.=Subio a la nave y esta comenzó a elevarse.=

Punto de vista de Daring.

Mire como aquella gran cosa de metal ce elevaba y comenzó a bolar en dirección sur… emprendí también vuelo pero mire a cuatro manticoras también hacerlo para ir tras aquella cosa de metal. Pero que podía hacer… para ser sincera yo no soy rival para una manticora… Pero que es eso?.

Mire asía tras y observe otra de esas cosas de metal voladora, esta era mas pequeña y plana… no mucho, esta volo a gran velocidad sobre mi y pude mirar que esta al igual que aquellas criaturas bípedas dispara unos rayos de esta vez de color azul, impactando en las manticoras, me sorprendí al ver el resultado, estas… explotaron en cuanto los rayos los tocaron.

Tercera persona.

Noé: Hey chicos escuche que un perro los molesto… jajaja y eso que dicen que el mejor amigo del hombre es el perro.

Piloto: jajaja tienes razón.

Sargento: JAJA=Dijo con sarcasmo.=Los quisiera ver en primera línea.

Noé:Los escolto asta la montaña para recoger a los francotiradores.

Piloto: Bien deja me comunico.

En la montaña.

Todo el lugar ce estaba poniendo oscuro, pues el sol estaba decendiendo muy rápido algo que extraño a los Snipers.

Chico: Porque oscurece tan rápido… apenas son…=Miro su reloj en mano=Las 6:40

Chico 2: No se ustedes per…

¿?:Hey vamos por ustedes preparence.

Chico: De hecho Almirante queríamos pedirle algo.

Noé: De que ce trata?.

Chico 2: Bueno, divisamos un poco mas al noroeste un pueblo y queríamos ir a investigarlo.

Noé: De acuerdo… los dejaremos si ocupan algo avísenos, de preferencia con tiempo.

Chico: Me parece bien.

Noé: Cierro, cuidence que mire muchas criaturas.

¿?: Hey si miran un perro azul Tráiganme la cabeza.

Chico: Cuanto.

¿?: Cuanto quieren.

Chico 3: 15mil créditos.

Chico 2: No es negociable.

¿?: Bien, en ese caso lo quiero vivo.

Chico: Tan bien en bandeja de plata?.

¿?: Muy graciosos tienen todo para inmovilizarlo. Nos vemos.

Los tres chicos ce pusieron de pie y miraron las luces de Pony ville que comenzaron a encenderse.

Chico: Que unas 2 o tres horas caminando?.

Chico 3:Primero despejemos nuestro camino, por los problemas que tuvieron en la pirámide, será mejor acabar con cualquier criatura.

Chico: A que mato mas que ustedes.

Chico 2: Me huele a apuesta?.

Chico: 1000 creditos al que mate mas.

Chicos: ECHO.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Por favor comenten, esto me ayudara mucho a subir el siguiente.


	6. Chapter 6

Saben me gustaría hacer los capítulos más largos pero de así hacerlos tendrían que esperarme un buen rato cada vez que suba los capítulos y ce que a ninguno le gusta esperar.

Inicio de capitulo en: Tres… dos… u… COMENTE… no…

Era de noche en todo el bosque, una luna llena daba luz a los senderos que ya nadie usaba, tres Snipers caminaban en el sendero muy confiados.

Chico: Les gane… Mate a 15, páguenme.

El chico dos y tres metieron sus manos a sus bolsas y le entregaron lo acordado.

Chico2:Pos claro tenían en la mira el lago del Este.=Dijo con algo de enojo=

Chico: No empieces que habíamos quedado que una hidra valía un punto por cabeza.

Chico 3: Si pero no chinges te toco matar a dos con 5 cabezas.

Chico: Ustedes por no buscar como debe de ser.

La platica seso cuando escucharon las pisadas de algo acercándose a ellos, debo de recordarles que ellos tenían camuflaje que los asían pasar por cualquier arbusto o césped, por lo cual ellos ce acercaron a los arboles y ce colocaron pecho tierra.

¿?:No entiendo porque querías venir al bosque… a demás no sabes que cuando el cuervo vuela bajo es porque ase un frio del carajo?.

¿?:Ya tranquila tu también, tuvimos suerte que aquella manticora no nos comiera.

¿?:Si… lo que no entiendo es como un rayo cayo sobre el no había ninguna nube.

¿?: Agradécele a Celestia, sino ahora estaríamos muertas.

Entre los arbustos uno de los chicos.

Chico 2; ¿Celestia?… yo te salve mal agradecida.=Dijo con enojo pero en susurro=

Chico: Ahora sabes lo que sienten los doctores.

¿?:HEY Winona.

Una perra ce acerco a uno de los arbustos y comenzó a olfatearlo.

Chico2: Maldita mi suerte…

La perra seguía olfateando y hiso loquee todo perro hace.

Los tres chicos: Hija de tu perra madre…=Dijeron en susurro y al unisonó.=

¿?:Solo quería ir al baño.

¿?:Bueno, sigamos falta mucho tramo por recorrer.

¿?: Si lose.

Las voces ce fueron perdiendo y fue hay donde los tres chicos ce levantaron asqueados, por loque había echo la perra.

Chico2: JURO POR LAS LUNAS DE SATURNO QUE MATO ESA PERRA.=Ce levanto sacudiéndose el traje.=

Chico1: NO SI LA MATO PRIMERO.=Ce sacudió el traje.=

Chico:Me huela a… =Sniff sniff=Apuesta?.

Chico3: A que la mato yo.

Chico:De cuanto hablamos?.

Chico:1000 creditos en la cabeza y 300 en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo.

Los tres: HECHO.

Des pues de eso siguieron las huellas de las presuntas voces que habían escuchado… sin embargo no tardaron ni 10 minutos caminando cuando unas luces les llamo la atención a ellos.

Chico: Miren eso…=Uso el lente de su sniper con ayuda de la visión nocturna.=Una cabaña, pequeña…

Chico 2: Vallamos a investigar.

Chico 3:Dejen me comunico con base.

En el puente de mando.

Noé: Que chistosito mandándome A MI a hacer el reconocimiento siendo usted el que perdió.

Omar: No estés molestando.

Noé: Claro que lo molesto yo me tenia que quedar aquí y usted ir.

Omar: haber… Quien tiene mayor rango aquí?.

Noé: Usted per…

Omar: Exacto así que cállate.

Antes de que el Almirante dijera algo recibió una transmisión

Noé: que sucede?.

Chico: Encontramos una cabaña, creemos que esta habitada… Evitamos contacto o entramos sin que nos descubran para averiguar algo?.

Noé: De igual manera ocupamos algún espécimen de este lugar, si pueden tráiganlo pero si solo es uno, si hay mas corremos el riesgo a que este mundo comience a sospechar.

Chico: Recibido. Corto.

Omar:Muy bien.=Dijo mientras sostenía una libreta y un lápiz.=Al paso al que van tal ves ce queden en esta nave.

En el bosque.

Chicos 2: Y bien?.

Chico: Luz verde.

Con sumo cuidado fueron asta aquella cabaña, evitando pisar hojas secas, pequeños palos o cualquier cosa que hiciera ruido, cuando estaban a escasos metros de esta cabaña, usaron sus miras y las cambiaron a visión térmica y pudieron comprobar que no había nadie en ella, solo pudieron comprobar que eran velas las cuales alumbraban la cabaña.

Chico: Libre.

Los tres fueron hasta la puerta y la abrieron con cuidado, al hacerlo ce escuchaba un rechinido en esta, pero grande fue la sorpresa al mirar dentro de la cabaña, había mascaras en algunas paredes, frascos con liquido de diferentes colores y un caldero en medio de la habitación, pudieron también mirar una alacena donde había muchas plantas de diversos colores.

Chico 2: Loco esto parece la casa de uno de esos médicos antiguos o chamanes.

Chico3: Este lugar está cada vez más extraño… Miren.=Tomo un libro que estaba en una mesa.= Pociones básicas… Parece ser que es una bruja.

Chico: Pues de ser así estaría hechizada la puerta para evitar entrar no?

Chico3:Buen punto.=Dejo el libro donde estaba= Que creen que tenga el cardero=Dijo mirando una sustancia verdosa y espesa dentro de el.=Que es esto…=Metió su mano y cuando la saco llevo su lengua hasta esa sustancia.=Sabe a mora.

Chico: Si como no.

Chico3:Enserio prueba.

Chico: Aparta esa chingadera de mi.=Dijo apartando con fuerza la mano de su compañero.=

La sustancia cayo al suelo y en el comenzaron a salir flores.

Chico3: Creo que era un fertilizante.

Chico: Te ira a crecer un árbol en tu estomago.

Chico2: Jajaja cuando era niño pensaba que si me comía las semillas de algo, me crecería un árbol en mi estomago.

Chico: Silencio.

Todos escucharon voces de provenientes de afuera, por lo cual salieron lo mas rápido posible, pero cuando estaban por usar la puerta esta ce comenzó a abrir sin pensarlo dos veces saltaron por una ventana uno seguido por el otro, obviamente el que había entrado a la casa escucho que la ventana ce rompió.

¿?: QUE FUE ESO.=Dijo una voz de una chica.=

Los tres chicos corrieron pero empezaron a escuchar los ladridos de un perro y por mas miedo al perro aceleraron el paso, pero con forme mas avanzaban mas cercas estaban los ladridos de ese perro que los correteaba, por lo cual optaron todos hacer lo mismo de hace un momento, quedarse quietos entre los arboles como cual arbusto, y fue exactamente lo que hicieron, sin embargo lo que paso fue que los tres chicos pidieron ver gracias a la luz de la luna a dos ponis y una cebra, acompañándolas la perra inmediatamente ce quedo olfateando el lugar.

¿?:Muy bien Winona búscalos.

La perra olfateaba muy decidida a encontrar a los responsables que rompieron la ventana pero antes de eso.

Chico: Miren esto…=Tomo una piedra con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno.=Búscalo amiguita.

El aventó la piedra con fuerza y al caer hiso un ruido que provoco que la perra volteara y comenzara a correr asía esa dirección, obviamente era de noche y ninguna de las ponis y cebra ce dio cuenta de esto, por lo cual fueron tras la perra.

Chico 3: Otra razón por la que quiero esa perra muerta.

Chico 2: Sigamos.=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Chico: Creo que esto nos servirá=Dijo mostrando el libro de pociones.=

Chico2:Cuando lo tomaste?.

Chico3:Poco importa sigamos o esas ponis llegaran de nuevo.

Sin embargo una figura que oscura que merodeaba por las nubes había observado el acto de estos tres humanos y las ponis.

¿?¿?¿?: Así que los humanos volvieron?... Creí que nunca los volvería a ver. Esto ce pondrá bueno…

Las horas pasaron y como los chicos habían corrido mucho para escapar de sus perseguidoras, tuvieron que encontrar su camino con ayuda de las estrellas, sin embargo el sol comenzó a salir por las montañas de una manera rápida esto llamo la atención a los chicos quienes miraban como la luna descendía tan rápido como el sol ce alzaba.

Chico: Me asusta mucho esto… en menos de un minuto ya parece medio dia y son las…=Tomo su reloj=6:05 A.M.

Chico 2: Pero valió la pena miren.

Hacia donde el chico apuntaba ce podía mirar el pequeño pueblo que miraban desde la montaña, muchos ponis estaban caminando a esas horas por las calles abriendo sus negocios, locales, tiendas, etc. Los tres chicos como habían dicho que estarían hay para investigar, comenzaron a acercarse, lentamente pero antes de entrar directamente al pueblo miraron a las tres ponis de hace unas horas y la perra.

Chico: BAS A MORIR HIJA DE PERRA.=Apunto con su rifle.=

Chico 2:NO SI LA MATO PRIMERO.=Dijo usando su mano para quitar de la mira a la perra=

Chico 3: ELLA ES MIA.=Dijo apuntando.

Por no querer pagar apuesta ni uno ni otro comenzaron a pelearse entre si, pero en el forcejeo entre los tres el barrel de uno de ellos ce disparo, el estruendo no fue muy fuerte pero el rayo lo pudieron mirar asta Canterlot, ellos asustados miraron su entorno y pudieron ver a cuatro pegasos con armaduras acercándose asta ellos.

Los chicos rápidamente tomaron sus armas y apuntaron a los guardias.

Chico:Señor… contacto a 4 ponis pegasos armados en dirección a nosotros=Dijo algo nervioso pues entre ellos descubrieron su posición.=

Noé: Como los descubrieron?

Chico2:No podemos ponerlo en el reporte y después nos regaña?

Noé:Solo usen el disparo alternativo… inmovilícenlos, o déjenlos inconsientes.

Chico: Entendido.

Todos los chicos fueron asta sus chalecos anti balas y hay encontraron un cartucho con balas de color verde.

Chico: Adormir…

En Pony Ville.

Muchos ponis estaban asustados por loquee miraron, un rayo había aparecido del mismo suelo hacia el cielo pero fue hay donde mas guardias, algunos de cristal fueron asta donde ocurrió esto.

Shining: Rápido, vallan enseguida.=Dijo poniéndose su casco y tomando una lanza.=

Los guardias que trajo Shining Armor eran los ponys de cristal pero también avía guardias de la princesa Celestia quienes tenían armaduras doradas.

No pasaron mas de 30 minutos cuando un grupo de guardias traian amarrados a tres seres bípedos, pero parecían arbustos secos, cada uno de ellos tenia una gran pieza de metal que cargaban en su espalda. Pero otro grupo de guardias estaban adoloridos, algunos sangrando, otros inconsientes, pero ninguno muerto para fortuna de Shining.

Los guardias pusieron ante los pies de Shining a los tres bípedos que estaban de rodillas en el suelo.

Shining: Que criaturas son ustedes?=Dijo mirando el camuflaje de ellos, pero luego miro a todos los soldados heridos y inconscientes.= Y como fue que les hicieron esto?.

Los chicos sonreían y uno de ellos dijo.

Chico: Páguenme les dije que el jefe era un unicornio.

Fin del cap.

RECUERDEN COMENTAR. Para asi continuar subiendo capítulos.

No serán largos pero son diarios nocreen?.

O prefieren uno por semana pero algo largo? No mucho.


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas nuevas lectores, los impuestos en México van a subir SIII, tuve que ir a una junta con los contadores de impuestos y no creerán las cosas que escuche, si te atrasas con los pagos te pueden cobrar desde tres mil a DIEZ MIL PESOS, mas a parte si ases las cuentas mal te cobran otro buen golpe de dinero… A pero quería abrir una rosticería no?... ahora me aguanto.

Dando inicio en 5…. Cuatro… Tres…. Comenten… Dos… Sigan la historia… Uno… SUSCRIBANCE. Espara eso no, esto no es Youtube.

En Canterlot.

La princesa Celestia estaba en su despacho firmando barios papeles cuando un guardia entra por la puerta.

Guardia: Princesa, en Pony Ville capturaron a tres criaturas bípedas. Según pero… no son como usted no los describió princesa… no vestían de blanco… de hecho no llevaban consigo un arma, tan solo tenían unos cuchillos cada uno.

Celestia:Que raro. Prepárame un carruaje ire hacia aya.

Guardia: Si princesa.

En el puente de mando de la nave de los humanos.

Teniente: Señor no tenemos reportes aun de los tres francotiradores.

Omar:De seguro están en esa tal pueblucho, y no quieren aser ruido… dejemos que se comuniquen cuand…

Todos en el puente escucharon unos gritos de afuera de la nave, muchos ce asercaron para mirar y pudieron ver a un chico brincar tan alto que fueron casi 7 metros.

Todos los que estaban en la nave bajaron de inmediato y miraron a muchos chicos y chicas brincando y todos alcanzando la altura d metros.

Omar: QUE ESTAN ACIENTDO.

Teniente: Bueno como le había mencionado señor, la gravedad en este planeta es en un 27% menos que en el planeta Tierra, creo que eso nos da=Sonrio= Cierta ventaja=Dijo saltando para unirse a los demás.=

Omar: TENIENTE.

Dos chicos ce pusieron detrás del teniente y lo aventaron tan fuerte que ce unió a otros 3 chicos que habían saltado.

La isla que habían tomado tenia centinelas alrededor, entre ellos unos cuantos francotiradores también, pero como todos estaban hay para investigar, habían unos cuantos buzos en el mar.

Unos treinta metros debajo del nivel del mar…

Podemos ver a 7 buceadores, mirando como los peses del lugar ce parecían mucho a los del planeta tierra, incluso encontraron gemas en ellas.

Buzo: Miren esto…=Miro a una piedra muy brillante=

Buzo3: Guárdalo lo mandaremos a la superficie para saber que es… Guillermo ya tienes las muestras de aquel arrecife.?

Buzo 7: SI, tengo lo que me pidieron volvamos.

Todos los buzos comenzaron a salir del lugar, ce acercaron a una pequeña playa de la isla y salieron del mar.

Buzo: llevemos esto, quizás sea algo muy balizo=Dijo mirando la piedra que brilla.=

En Poni Ville.

Todos estaban interesados por saber quienes eran las criaturas del lugar, sin embargo fueron llevados a un pequeño fuerte donde los guardias tanto de Celestia como los de Cristal hicieron, pero lo único que les quitaron eran unos cuchillos que cada uno de ellos tenia dejando todo lo demás consigo… Quizás porque no conocían las cosas que cada uno tenía, pero Shining Armor no quería dejar nada al azar, por lo cual tanto sus rifles como todo aparato tecnológico, el cual solo era el comunicador, pero que solo podían usar ellos pues tenían verificador de voz.

Los tres ce encontraban encerrados en una jaula con guardias alrededor entre ellos pegasos, quienes volaban por arriba de la jaula, ellos tenian sogas amarradas en sus manos, y por si fuera poco tenían unas cadenas en los pies junto a una bola gigante.

Chico:No me gusta esto…

Chico2:Y crees que ami si?

Chico3: saben que es lo peor?... que unos estúpidos equinos de la edad renacentista nos atraparon a nosotros tres chicos de la era espacial.

Chico: Deja de quejarte… al menos no podemos estar…

Los chicos miraron arriba y vieron que los guardias pegasos habían traído barias nubes enzima de la jaula y comenzaron a brincar encima de ella para hacer que lloviera.

Chico2:Perdon… ibas a decir… PEOR?=Dijo enojado=

Chico: No…

Chico3:No?.

Chico:No.

Chico2:Seguro?.

Chico: Por supuesto el optimismo tiene sus límites?.

Pero pusieron mas atención a su entorno mientras ellos ce mojaban, pudieron ver que los pegasos habían traido la nube.

Chico: Brincan arriba de la nobe y… llueve?... JAJAJA ce van a reir de esto.=Dijo mientras reia un poco.=

Chico2: Ahora que=Miro a un pegaso= HEY TAMBIEN ABIENTAN RAYOTOS jahahhahah.

Dicho esto otro pegaso brinco pero mas fuerte sobre la nube y hecho esto en rayo casi golpea al chico el cual ce asusto.

Chico: Mierda… Casi te mueres.

Chico2: MUY CHISTOSOS.=Dijo enojado=

Los guardias ce rieron de esto, pero todos escucharon como una puerta de ce abría, instintivamente los guardias ce pusieron firmes y los pegasos bajaron de la nube dejando que esta dejara de llover sobre los chicos quienes estaban empapados. El que había entrado en el lugar era Shining Armor quien venia acompañado de dos guardias de cristal, Shining miro a los bípedos quienes estaban mojados.

Shining: Que les hicieron?.

Pegaso: Nada. Solo están algo húmedos=Dijo sonriendo=

Shining: Traiganlos la princesa esta aquí.

Terrestre: Si señor.

Los chicos ce extrañaron ellos esperaban que digiera Rey o Reyna.

Chico: Tratemos de zafarnos de esto…

Los guardias sacaron a los tres bípedos apunta de lanza y espada, ellos no tuvieron otra obción de obedecer, llegaron al centro del fuerte de los guardias donde había muchos mas, los tres chicos quedaron sorprendidos, pero lo estarían aun mas cuando voltearon a mirar a una Alicornio de crines ondeantes.

Shining: Princesa, estas son las criaturas que le mencione.

Los tres chicos estaban en el piso de rodillas mirando a la Alicornio frente a ellos.

Chico: Saben… son estas las pocas ocasiones en la vida que quisiera ser de otra especie.=Dijo mirando a la alicornio con una mirada picara.=

Guardia: MAS RESPETO A LA PRINCESA.

Acto seguido el guardia uso su lanza golpeándolo en la espalda, pero sin usar la parte puntiaguda.

Chico2:Si no le faltes al respeto a su majestad, o te enviara a la luna con ese cuernito.

Chico3: JAJAJA, o peor a un te podría desterrar a otro planeta.

Chicos: HAHAHAHAAAAA.

Las carcajadas de los chicos resonaba por todo el fuerte.

Celestia: SIELENCIO.

Los chicos miraron a la alicornio quien estaba enojada pero a la vez sorprendida.

Chico: OHHH miren la princesa ce enojo.

Guardia: YA GUARDEN SILENCIO.

Los guardias sometieron a los tres chicos quienes ahora estaban con el rostro en el suelo.

Shining: otra palabra y lo próximo que podrán ver es una espada en su cuerpo.

Los chicos tragaron saliva, Celestia un poco mas calmada pregunto.

Celestia: ¿Porque están aquí?...

Chico: ¿Porque abríamos de decirle?... AHHG…

Guardia: Responde.=Dijo comenzando acortar parte de su hombro.=

Chico: Pues es muy simple…=Miro su entorno.=

Chico2: de echo pensábamos que este planeta estaba podrido.

Celestia: Podrido?.

Chico3: Si sin embargo, encontramos insectos en esta manzana podridaaaa.

Después de esto dio una vuelta rápida y con suma agilidad y destreza con la espada del guardia que lo estaba sometiendo corto las sogas que lo amarraban de las manos, lo mismo hicieron los demás provocando que los demás guardias actuaran pero antes de eso uno de los chicos había tomado del cuello a Shining Armor mientras con una mano sujetaba la espada con la cual se libero.

Shining: Y luego que mas aran?=Dijo sonriendo=

Chico: Que crees?.

Shining: Que lentos son…

El chico que sostenía a Shining ce sorprendió al ver que este ya no estaba entre sus manos, de echo había desaparecido, el chico cayo al suelo mientras Shining hacia lo mismo que el le puso una espada en el cuello con ayuda de su magia.

Shining: Bajen sus armas, saben de ante mano que los superamos en numero.

Los chicos bajaron las manos y solo suspiraron pesadamente.

En la nave.

Teniente: Señor aun no tenemos llamada de los Francotiradores…

Noé: Bueno o cela están jalando, o están joteando comunícame con ellos.

En el fuerte.

Celestia: No celos volveré a repetir ¿Por qué están aquí?.

¿?: Hey… Chicos… Contesten… ¿Me escuchan?...

Todos guardaron silencio y un guardia apareció.

Guardia: Señor… uno de los objetos que traian estas criaturas esta… hablando.

Shining: Que?

Chico: CODIGO 21 EN EL SECTOR 2-5-2-1-7-1.

Chico2:UN FUERTE DE MADERA.

Chico3: 5 KILOMETROS AL NORTE.

En la nave.

Teniente: Capturados señor.

Noé: Menos mal que el general no esta aquí=Miro por la ventana y vio a Omar brincar junto a los demás chicos, pues la falta de gravedad los hacia creer que estaban en un brincolin= Unidades dos y tres a los transportes, recuperaremos a los francotiradores.=Dijo usando un micrófono= Agilas de 5 a 9, los quiero en el cielo.

Teniente: Señor…

Noé: Que?.

Teniente: Mire…=Señalo frente a una ventana de la nave.=

Noé: Eso es estar feo…

En el fuerte.

Chico:=Sonrio= ce acabo, ROD.

Un extraño sonido ce escucho de tras del guardia que había entrado para dar la noticia de los objetos de los bípedos, fue un sonido agudo, para luego resultar en una explosión que sorprendió a todos, pero la explosión no era lo único que había ocurrido, pues como el fuerte era de madera comenzó a incendiarce y provocando grandes cantidades de humo, por lo cual los tres chicos de desaprovecharon la oportunidad.

Celestia: Detenganlos.

Los guardias sacaron a la princesa del lugar, pero los chicos con ayuda del humo pudieron esconderse pero el tiempo comenzaba a ir en contra suya, pues el fuerte comenzaba a derrumbarse, entraron a una pequeña cabaña y hay encontraron sus armas. Pero el tiempo seguía, y tenían que salir de hay, tener el traje de camuflaje ya no era una opción, por lo cual tuvieron que quitárselos.

Chicos: Ahora que?.=Dijo agachado para que el humo no entrara en sus pulmones.=

Chico2: Corremos o disparamos?.

Chico3: Ambos, que esos equinos no sean mas rapidos que nosotros.

Cargaron sus armas con los cartuchos rojos, y estas armas hicieron un ruido de chillido por escasos segundos, armados y listos tuvieron que buscar otra forma de salir pero eso seria muy difícil pues todos los guardias estaban alrededor del edificio.

Chico: Supongo que el fuego esta autorizado…=Apunto a un guardia= Esto es por el golpe puto.

El chico disparo al guardia en una de sus patas dejándolo tirado mientras gritaba, otros ce acercaron para ayudarle pero corrieron con la misma suerte.

Chico2: Solo denle en las patas, con eso podremos salir.

Ce escucharon otros 10 disparos de cada uno en total 30, cuando volvieron a recargar fue cuando rigieron.

Chico: El que se atraviesa tumben a la cabeza.

Chico3: Si es que bien le va.

Contaron hasta tres, y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron sus pies, pero loquee estos chicos no tomaron en cuenta fueron a los pegasos los cuales comenzaron a volar rápidamente asta ellos, pero era obvio que los chicos no ce dejarían a garrar, quitaron las miras de los barrel para tener una mejor visión, y esta vez sin miedo a matar dispararon mientras corrian, pero antes, casi a escasos segundos de que los disparos fueran contra los pegasos, cada uno de ellos fueron rodeados por escudos de diferente color.

Pegaso: Las cosas ce pondrán interesantes apartir de ahora.

Fin del cap.

Lamento la tardansa como explique arriba tuve que ir con los contadores…

Nos vemos recuerden comentar.


	8. Chapter 8

Holas soy n1god, debido a cuestiones de que me estoy aburriendo en hacer capítulos (Estoy tratando de pasar el juego de Prototipe 1 y 2) me estoy demorando. Pero saben me agrada la idea de poder tener control total sobre tu cuerpo para transformarlo en cualquier cosa que uno quiera.

Iniciando con la historia en tres... Dos… Comente… Uno.. Sigan la historia. Inicio.

Podemos divisar desde el cielo a tres chicos humanos con barrels corriendo a toda velocidad, seguidos por pegasos los cuales tenían escudos(Mágicos) de diferente color, uno de los chicos disparo a uno de los pegasos, pero cuando la bala hiso contacto con el escudo esta tan solo estallo, sin hacerle ni un rasguño.

Pegaso: Eso es todo?=Dijo riendo=

Chico: Y por esto mi mamá dijo que estudiara para doctor.=Dijo corriendo=

Chic2:Saves que están haciendo servicio de 5 años ya?.

Chico: Pero muy bien pagado=Dijo tomando un cartucho de color Verde y lo coloco en el barrel= Bloquea esto.

El disparo el barrel hacia el primer pegaso que miro, pero esta vez el escudo que protegía a este fue roto y la bala impacto en la armadura haciendo que el pegaso callera al suelo.

Chico: Usen el cartucho de plasma Nova.

Chico3: Y la balanza ce pone a nuestro favor=Tomo un cartucho verde de su chaleco y lo coloco en el Barrel= Bay bay.

Los pegasos fueron cayendo, pero también no eran tan idiotas, ellos hacían movimientos bruscos pues sabían que si miraban que uno de los humanos los apuntaba tenían que moverse, pero estaban tratando con Snipers, no seria tan fácil, pero las cosas no pudieron ponerse peor los chicos dejaron de correr al mirar a gran fila de guardias de cristal frete a ellos.

Chico: dos cartuchos…=Dijo respirando con dificultad=

Chico2: Medio…

Chico3: Pásame el que te sobra.

Los guardias de cristal tenían ballestas, ellos apuntaron a los chicos.

Chico: Me agrado jugar a policías y ladrones.=Bajo el arma=

Poni: PREPAREN.

Chico2: No siempre ce gana en esta vida=También bajo el arma=

Chico3:Y me acabaron de ascender a Teniente.=apretó un botón del Barrel=Tápense los oídos

Poni:Fue…

Antes de que terminaran la frase un chillido estruendoso ce escuchaba por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos los ponis soltaran sus ballestas para poder también taparse los oídos, pero para entonces los chicos volvieron a correr, dejando que el sonido dejara de escucharse.

Chico: ESA COSA TIENE ESE SONIDO?.=Dijo mientras corría=

Chico3: Si también cama fotográfica en la mira y =Levanto un poco si barrel y una pequeña compuerta ce abrió= También tiene golosinas.

Chico2: Como lo sabias.

Chico3: Leyeron las instrucciones?.

Chico: QUIEN LEE ESAS IDIOTECES.

Ellos habían logrado entrar al bosque y con un poco menos de velocidad por los arboles los cuales bloqueaban ciertos caminos, trataban de seguir, uno miro hacia atrás y observo que no había guardias persiguiéndolos.

Chico: No nos siguen.=Paro.=

Chico2: Ya me había cansado=Dijo sentándose en el suelo=

Chico3: Mejor levántate.=Dijo con algo de miedo.=

Todos miraron a una hidra justo arriba de ella estaba aquel perro humanoide sobre ella, mirando con rabia a los tres chicos.

Hawizotle: Criaturas despreciables por su culpa el templo del Tenochtitlán fue destruido.

Chico: Eh?... Nosotros ni siquiera estábamos en esa estúpida pirámide.

Hawizotle: Que?.

Chico2: Si de echo nosotros estábamos en aquella montaña.=Le apunto con su dedo una montaña atrás del perro humanoide.=

Hawizotle:De igual manera… USTEDES DESTRUYERON EL TEMPLO DE TENOCHTITLÁN, Y YO MISMO LOS VOI A…

No pudo siquiera terminar la frase cuando ce escucharon múltiples disparos de los chicos, disparando también a la hidra, la cual cayo ante los pies de los chicos.

Chico: Perro que habla no muerde.

Al poco tiempo los chicos miraron al cielo y vieron una nave de transporte bajando asta donde estaban, de la misma nave bajo una chica.

Chica; Perdón por la tardanza había mucho tráfico.

Chico3: Tranquila solo casi nos matan como tres veces hoy.

Despues de eso entraron a la nave, la cual ce elevo y comenzó a bolar hacia el suroeste.

En Poni Ville.

Dos pegasos que volaban sobre el lugar ce acercaron asta la princesa Celestia, quien estaba junto a Twiligth y Cadence.

Guardia1: Princesa miramos algo muy parecido a loque estuvo en Canterlot, ce dirigía al Suroeste.

Celestia: Gracias sargento tome un grupo y síganlos… Tal ves sepamos donde ce ubican.

Guardia: Si princesa.

Una vez que ce retiraron los guardias.

Cadence; Tía que eran esos bípedos?.

Twiligth: Si princesa, tengo la vaga idea pero son solo cuentos y leyendas de esta idea.

Celestia: Podrías llamar a tus amigas Twilight?.

Twiligth: Si princesa.

Celestia: Bien las veré en la biblioteca, a ti también Cadence asegurate de que también Shining Armor este hay.

Cadence: Claro tía.

Celestia: Avisaré a mi hermana.

En la Isla, la nave de transporte estaba entrando al hangar de la nave aterrizando cuidadosamente, al abrirse las puertas los Snipers la chica y el piloto bajaron.

Chico: Pudieron haber llegado mas rápido.

Piloto: Con esos dragones sobre volando aquel bosque?. Tuve suerte de que no me prestaran atención ami.

Chico2: Que quieres decir?

Chica: Unos cazas fueron con la nave de transporte y los pilotos de los cazas miraron a los dragones, ellos ce fueron contra nosotros por lo cual, ellos tuvieron que encargarse de esos dragones.

Chico3: Y donde están ahora?.

Piloto: Deben de estar de vuelta… era una gran oleada de dragones.

Todos los que estaban en el hangar escucharon por unas bocinas.

Bocinas: Atención a todos los pilotos, preparen sus naves.

Etas palabras sonaban repetidas veces y todo el hangar comenzó a movilizarse. Mientras que en el puente de mando.

Teniente: Señor… dos hidras de están cruzando el mar asta nuestra posición.

Noé: usen las torretas del crucero para disparar a las hidras, avisen a los que están fuera del crucero que preparen todos los SV (Los tanques de Metal Slug) y que estén atentos. Si puden que tomen las torretas de los bordes de la isla que colocamos.

Teniente: Si señor.

Capitan:=Entro por la puerta=Señor los tres cazas que enviamos con el transporte cruzaran en tres minutos por el noroeste.

Noé: Muy bien comunícame con el caza líder.=Miro a un chico al lado de el=

Chico: Si señor… Listo puede hablar con ellos.

Noé: Rodrigo?...

¿?; Heee?... Noé que sucede?.

Noé: Sucede que ce acercar dos hidras, crees poder tumbarlas?.

Rodrigo: Me ofendes al preguntar considéralo echo

Teniente: Señor… Em… detecto en el radar una gran cantidad de movimiento del este.

Noé: Dame vista.

En medio del puente de mando apareció un holograma permitiendo ver a cientos de dragones, algonos tenían armaduras, pero el resto eran enormes, casi o mas grandes que la hidra.

Noé: Que empiece la fiesta.=sonrio y tomo el micrófono= Cazas los quiero a todos en el cielo ahora demostrémosle a esos dragones que somos nosotros los reyes del cielo.=Dijo mientras caminaba asta la salida.=

Teniente; Pero señor quien dará las ordenes?.

Noé: Omar viene para acá, además lo primero que el me dira… Toma tu pinche nave y vuela cabron.=Dijo en una voz aguda=

A lo lejos de la isla en una costa, 10 pegasos miraban con un catalejos la isla, todos ellos estaban asombrados pues miraron como solo dos hidras iban en dirección asta la isla, pero trs cosas voladoras que pasaron por arriba de ello captaron la atención, fueron a gran velocidad contra las hidras, todos los pegasos volvieron a usar su catalejos y miraron como esas dos hidras Literalmente explotaban, ensangrentado el mar.

Pegaso: V-v-vallan con la princesa. Ustedes dos acompáñenme tenemos que acercarnos mas.

Los dos pegasos que selecciono estaban algo asustados por lo ocurrido, y comenzaron a volar junto al líder pegaso.

En los cielos ce miraban esta vez muchos mas cazas volando en la isla, todos rápidamente recibieron la orden.

Noé: Chicos si salimos todos vivos de esta… YO PAGO LA PRIMERA RONDA DE REFRESCOS.

¿?: YA LA ESTOI SABOREANDO BAMOS.

¿?: GASTEMOS BALAS, MISILES, ENERGIA, PLASMA… TODO PAGADOS POR NUESTROS IMPUESTO.

Todos : SIII Heeee?=Ce extrañaron=

¿?; No lo savian?... El gobierno nunca paga algo asi.

Todos los casas fueron contra la gran oleada de dragones pero esto extraño a los tres pegasos que ce acercaban al lugar.

Pegaso; Pero adonde van=Dijo sin dejar de volar.=

Pegaso2:Que asen unos dragones aquí?=Dijo mirando atreves de su catalejo.=

Líder Pegaso; Dudo mucho que con ellos esto acabe…. A provechemos la distracción de ellos y colemos mas rápido.

En el puente.

Teniente: Señor movimiento del noroeste.

Omar; A ver…

El ce levanto de la cilla y fue asta la computadora de la chica y miraron tres pequeños puntos los cuales ce acercaban a una velocidad media.

Omar; Deben de cer gaviotas o cualquier otra ave…=Fu asta su cilla= HAY GAVIOTAAAA.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor; PERDON POR LA TARDANZA… El juego de ( The evil withim) Me tiene entretenido lo siento.


	9. Chapter 9

Tengo el cuarto hecho un desastre, asique le di una arreglada y ahora termine este capitulo. DOS Cosas en UN DIA.

Podemos divisar una isla en la cual cientos de Cazas voladores en forma triangular volaban en dirección este, donde ce encontraban barios cientos de dragones, algunos llevaban armaduras, algunos de estos dragones parecían humanoides pero no mucho por lo cual ellos llevaban espadas y lanzas pero estos dragones eran mas pequeños que el resto del grupo, otros dragones eran inmensos, gigantes eran casi igual o mas grandes que una hidra.

Noé: Lideres de escuadrón repórtense.

Chica: Líder Azul lista…

Chico: Líder Naranja listo.

Chico; Líder Verde preparado.

Chica; Líder Roja lista.

Chico: Líder amarillo preparado.

Chica: Líder Blanca preparada.

Chico; Líder Negro Listo.

Noé: Dejen que pasen por en medio de nosotros, preocúpense primero por los pequeños ce ven muy agiles, lideres Naranja, Azul y Roja Encárguense de los grandes el resto vallan por los pequeños.

Todos: Recibido.

Tal y como dijo todos los cazas ce abrieron hacia los lados dejando que los dragones pasaran justo por en medio de todos ellos, sin embargo los dragones pequeños los cuales eran un poco mas agiles usaron sus garras para aferrarse a estas naves y usando sus espadas y lanzas para golpearlas, los mas grandes no tardaron en usas sus grandes bocas para escupir un fuego, que solo ce podía comparar con el infierno, como los dragones pequeños tenían gran resistencia al fuego no fueron afectados, pero todos los grandes dragones quedaron sorprendidos al mirar que no habían causado daño a ninguna ni siquiera una pequeña quemadura.

Líder Roja: Lastima, siempre están primero los escudos chicos.=Oprimió un botón y una gran descarga eléctrica paso por toda la nave quitándose de encima a 4 dragones que golpeaban la nave=

Quizás los escudos de los humanos eran resistentes pero ellos sabían de ente mano que no durarían mucho si algo les consumía energía eran los escudos.

Mientras tanto en Poni Ville.

Los guardias que habían ido con el líder pegaso regresaron y fueron asta con la princesa Celestia, quien ce encontraba al lado de su hermana la princesa Luna.

Guardia: Princesa esas criaturas están en una Isla cercas de Ponyhattan, envié a otros pegasos para que fueran a decirles que abandonaran la ciudad y ce dirigieran a Canterlot.

Celestia: Gracias Sargento.

Los guardias ce retiraron.

Luna: Hermana… en verdad son ellos?.

Celestia: Quisiera decirte que no, pero vi a tres de ellos…

Luna: Bueno no veo problema, con los elementos podremos regresarlos de nuevo solo les borramos la memoria para qu….

Celestia: Algo me dice hermana que será mas difícil que antes.

Luna: Porque?, no llegaron aquí con magia?.

Celestia: Recuerdas aquella cosa que bloqueo la luna?.

Luna: Si.

Celestia: Creo que vinieron en eso, no serviría de nada regresarlos si pueden volver a regresar.

Luna: Dices que…

Celestia: No quisiera hacerlo… Créeme pero… quizás si tratamos de razonar con ellos.

Luna: No recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que lo hicimos?... Mataron a Star Swirl y a Clover… además… a todos los demás en la antigua ciudad de Canterlot…=Dijo con suma tristeza.=

Celestia: Lose hermana pero que alternativa tenemos, de lo contrario solo lograríamos derramar sangre… y temo que sea esta vez ellos los ganadores.

Luna: Puedo hablar con los demás gobernadores para que…

Celestia: Ya lo ice según tengo entendido los primeros en llegar eran los dragones y aun no han aparecido… Me lo dieron a saber por una carta… Los grifos y minotauros también llegarían, las cebras como están un poco mas retiradas tardarían en llegar…

Luna: Entonces que?.

Celestia: Hablemos con Twiligth y Cadence… deben de saber de esto además necesitamos que Twiligth sepa el hechizo para regresarlos si algo suele pasar.

Luna: Pero dijiste que no serviría.

Celestia: Pero nos dará tiempo para prepararnos mejor Luna.

Luna: Bien… solo déjame hablarles a los guardias nocturnos.

Celestia: Adelante.

Regresando a la Isla.

Los estruendos eran grandes y como ce dijo los escudos de los humanos no durarían por lo cual tuvieron que erradicar mas rápido a los dragones pero era sumamente mas difícil de loque ellos esperaron, los dragones gigantes tenían mucha mas resistencia, aun usando el plasma a máxima potencia estos apenas y los lastimaba.

Noé: Alguien quíteme a estos bichos de encima.

En su nave ce encontraban 2 dragones pequeños escupiendo fuego al grado de casi romper el escudo que cubría la nave, sin embargo no era el único en apuros también otros pilotos tenían el mismo problema, los dragones los superaban en número.

Omar: Pilotos tengo lecturas de sus escudos regresen al crucero, con las torretas de iones podremos darles buen apoyo.=Recibieron todos los pilotos las indicaciones.=

Noé: Ya escucharon aléjense de esos rastreros y ALQUIEN QUE ME QUITE A LOS DOS DE ENCIMA.

Chica: Déjamelos ami.

Chico: Nada mejor que una retirada estratégica.

Todos los cazas dejaron a los dragones y fueron asta la isla, los dragones ce extrañaron ante esto y fueron tras ellos.

Dragon: QUE NO ESCAPEN.

Por mucho las naves eran más veloces, y hicieran loque hicieran sería imposible alcanzarlos pero los dragones sabían que en la isla era hacia donde ce dirigían, un gran dragón fue por delante de todos los demás mientras que los mas pequeños iban tras el.

En el puente de mando del Crucero.

Teniente: Preparado el cañón de iones… Apuntando… Fuego.

El dragón que iba por delante fue golpeado por un rayo color blanco, al hacerlo este dragon exploto ensangrentando a los demás dragones que iban al lado suyo.

Teniente: Primer gigante fuera. Preparando el sistema de autodefensa… los objetivos están asegurados… Espero sus órdenes.

Omar: Espera... Da otro disparo individual.

Teniente: Si señor.

Otros dos dragones gigantes ce pusieron en frente de todos uno era rojo y otro café, sin embargo otro rayo salió disparado hacia los dragones, pero al rojo mas precisamente haciendo que ocurra exactamente lo mismo que con el dragon anterior.

Teniente: Ce retiran señor.

Omar: Bien…=Tomo un micrófono= Todas las naves entren por energía Grupo… Ingenieros como van con la instalación del propulsor.

Mecánico: Mañana por la mañana estará listo.

Omar: Bien… Quiero que bajen los fragatas navales, Esta nave está hecha para conquistar un planeta.

Mientras tanto con los pegasos.

Estos tres pegasos aguardaban entre los arboles de la isla, ellos miraban muchos vehículos entre ellos los SV de Metal slug, incluso había humanos moviendo algunas cosas con ayuda de otro SV.

Pegaso: Y ahora que señor?.

Líder Pegaso: Esperemos a que la princesa Luna nos cobije con la noche… si salimos asi solo lograremos que nos atrapen.

Pegaso2: Bien pero tendríamos que buscar otro lugar señor.

Líder Pegaso: Porque?.

El soldado apunto a lo lejos a un grupo de humanos que ce dirigía asta ellos eran un total de 10.

Líder Pegaso: Síganme.

El líder guio a los 2 pegasos asta un claro pero era obvio que no podrían estar hay, rápidamente el líder diviso unas zanjas las cuales llevaban asta un risco, y hay ce escondieron.

Líder: Esperemos a que sea de noche y entonces actuamos.

Pegaso: Si señor.

Mientras tanto en Pony Ville.

En la biblioteca de Pony Ville, ce encontraban todas las portadoras, en el lugar también estaban Cadence y Shining Armor, Luna fue por la guardia Nocturna pues era necesario los refuerzos después de todo, Celestia ce encontraba también en la biblioteca.

Ella platico con todos sobre lo ocurrido ase miles de años, les conto todo loque ella había escrito en el libro que encontró Lyra, todo acerca de ellos… Todos estaban algo extrañados pues solo conocían a los humanos por simples leyendas, Cuentos, Fabulas. Pero en ellos los describían como seres inteligentes, antes de usar la violencia usaban la cabeza, como en una fabula la cual decía. (La inteligencia siempre ganara contra la fuerza bruta), o en cuentos sobre como algunos humanos conocieron a todas las especies. En leyendas ce leían de Humanos que derrotaban a inmensos dragones. Pero de hay en adelante no sabían nada mas.

Reinbow: Quiere decir que aquellas criaturas que describían los cuentos… Son reales?.

Rarity: Creí que solo eran mentira… simple uso de la imaginación princesa.

Cadence: Tía… En realidad fueron tan malos para matar a todos en esos tiempos?.

Celestia: así es.

Shining: Entonces por mayor razón tenemos que acabar con ellos, los guardias que protegíamos con nuestros escudos mágicos casi morían de no ser por la armadura que tenían ahora estarían muertos.

Celestia: Loque quiero es que entiendan esto, ellos eran así en su tiempo…Quizás, cambiaron. Ellos a lo mejor ce asustaron y solo actuaron asi… Además mi hermana y yo nos habría gustado tenerlos de vuelta.

Todos ce miraron entre si y una dijo.

Cadence: Entonces ágamos un intento más de hablar con ellos. Dudo mucho que ellos sigan siendo tan agresivos como antes.

Shining: En cuyo caso preparare unas tropas para…

Celestia: No Shining Armor, es mejor que solo vallamos pocos, es posible que piensen que atacaremos si llevamos guardias.

Shining: Pero princesa es por su seguridad y si llegan a herirla?.

Celestia: Puedo permitir que pocos vallan, no muchos.

Shining: Bien entones avisare a los mejores para que la acompañen.=Salió de la biblioteca.=

Celestia: Otra razón por la que estoy aquí…= Con su magia levito un pergamino asta Twiligth.=

Twiligth: Que es esto princesa?.

Celestia: Es el hechizo que usamos mi hermana y yo para mandarlos lejos de este mundo. Ocuparan los elementos para activarlo.

Todas incluida Cadence ce acercaron al pergamino y Twiligth comenzó a leer.

Twiligth: El fin de la maldad, el inicio de la armonía permitirá que podamos estar de nuevo en paz y progresar… Otro hechizo que no rima.=Dijo extrañada.=

Celestia: Bueno…=Dijo algo apenada=Star Swirl era bueno en muchas cosas, menos en las rimas.

Cadence: Que letrita…=Dijo mirando los garabatos pero otra cosa le llamo la atención= Tía esta es tu firma?...=Miro las letras de Celestia pero algo mal escrita.=

Celestia: Bueno…=Tomo el pergamino con su magia arrebatándoselos= ERA MALA ESCRIBIENDO EN ESE ENTONSES ESTA BIEN.=Dijo sonrojada de la vergüenza=

Fin del capitulo

Lamento aberme tardado, pero se me olvido pagar la luz y me la cortaron.

Entiendan esto por aquí en México son muy extremos, aquí si no pagas la luz TE LA CORTAN.

Doble sentido.


	10. Chapter 10

Les pido de favor que comenten, de este modo sabré si la historia les agrada o no.

Toda Equestria comenzó a caer en una noche cubierta de un mar de estrellas, las cuales brillaban con intensidad, al igual que una luna menguante, esa fue la señal para que tres pegasos salieran de su escondite.

Líder: Bien, tratemos de conseguir algo de información.

Los dos pegasos al lado asintieron, ellos miraban luces por todos lados de unos grandes pilares, pero como los árboles, arbustos y maleza evitaban que esta luz fuera mas allá, los pegasos quedaron cubiertos por la oscuridad, evitando ser vistos. Ellos miraron a un grupo de humanos los cuales patrullaban la zona mientras platicaban cálidamente.

Humano: Y luego le dije que me habían dicho, que le dijiste que te digiera…=Escucho algo.=Salud JAJAJA

Humano2: Perdón me callo pesado el pescado.

Humano3: Saben de que tengo ganas… De unas alitas rostizadas , con sal y limón.

Los demás humanos: NO ANTOJES CABRÓN.

A los pegasos ce les erizo la piel, mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, los humanos siguieron con su camino, los pegasos miraron mas a lo lejos una gran cantidad de tiendas de acampar, ellos ce miraron entre si y fueron asta ellas, teniendo sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, comenzaban a acercarse y con forme llegaban todo el lugar estaba solo, no estaba nadie hay, decidieron entrar a una de estas tiendas de acampar , eran lo suficientemente grandes como para 7 personas, los tres pegasos entraron a la primera tienda y no encontraron nada solo sabanas y cobijas tiradas, pasaron o otra y estaba igual… Sin saberlo ellos terminaron adentrándose, fue hay donde encontraron un vehículo grande con una puerta trasera abierta, ellos miraron el entorno y había pocos humanos casi nulos, los pegasos creían que hay encontrarían algo así que entraron, con cuidado pues sus pesuñas cuando golpeaban el metal del vehículo asían ruido, ellos miraron un sinfín de pantallas las cuales mostraban los alrededores de la isla.

Pegaso: Desde aquí sebe el mar.=Dijo mirando una pantalla=

Líder: busquemos algo que…

No termino cuando todos ellos escucharon un gemido detrás de ellos, helados del miedo voltearon y miraron una pequeña cama donde dormía una chica echa un ovillo, esta chica tenia el pelo largo.

Pegaso: Pensé que era uno armado=Dijo susurrando=

Pegaso 2: Nunca había visto uno de cercas.

El pegaso se acerco a la chica, mirándola de pies a cabeza y miro que ella llevaba el mismo uniforme que todos los humanos, el ce extraño al ver esto pues casi o ninguna yegua están en el ejercito.

Pegaso2: Es raro aquí hay muchas hembras de su especie que ce enlistan en el ejercito.

Líder: vigila que no despierte…=Miro al otro= Tu que nadie venga en loque reviso esto, debe haber algún papel o algo donde anoten.=Dijo mientras buscaba en los cajones=

El tiempo pasaba y el líder no encontraba datos que pudieran servir, después de todo la vuelta que echaron fue buena saben exactamente, donde esta la base de los humanos, y que fue loque paso con los dragones entre otras cosas, sin embargo el pegaso que cuidaba a la chica notaba que ella asía pequeños movimientos aun dormida el supuso que estaba teniendo un sueño.

Pegaso: Que sueño tendrías?...=Pregunto en susurro mientras ponía un casco sobre la cabeza de la chica=

Casi instantáneamente que él puso su casco encima de ella dejo de moverse, el pegaso quito su pesuña y miro hacia atrás y miro al líder leyendo unas hojas, volteo asía la puerta y miro al otro pegaso pero vigilando que nadie viniera, este pegaso volteo y le dijo que siguiera vigilando a la chica, pero en ese momento el pegaso que tenia que vigilar a la chica, fue rodeado por ambos brazos, alrededor de su cuello, su piel ce había erizado además que avía quedado mudo ante esto, pero no sentía ninguna fuerza, era como si los bazos de la chica solo posaron sobre el pegaso.

Pegaso: Note despiertes por favor…=Susurraba mientras trataba de quitarse los brazos de ella=

La chica seguía dormida, pero en cuanto el pegaso quiso quitar sus brazos, la chica puso un poco mas de fuerza pero esta vez acercando al pegaso asta ella, para este entonces los otros dos pegasos solo miraban a su compañero siendo un simple juguete, pues no tenia que hacer ruido alguno para despertarla además, era malo pues si ella despertaba era obvio que pondría en alerta a todo un ejército sobre ellos.

Entre señas le dieron a entender que prosiguiera que solo se dejara llevar por el sueño de la chica, pero eso no pudo ser ella entre gemidos acerco al pegaso mas, el pegaso estaba muy nervioso enzima muy asustado, pero decir mucho parece poco.

La chica no sabía nada ella asía eso inconscientemente, el pegaso rezaba a Celestia para que ella no despertara.

Lo que paso fue que esta chica, aun dormida había besado al pegaso, el cual estaba en un shok máximo, ella besaba con tanta pasión que asta el mismo pegaso después de unos segundos termino correspondiendo el beso, pero los otros dos miraban con algo de miedo a estos dos, el pegaso no pudo pensar en otra comas mas que…MI PRIMER BESO CON ALGIEN DE OTRA ESPECIE.

Lamentablemente la fantasía de el termino cuando noto un par de ojos verdes mirándolo con un seño fruncido, la chica inmediatamente ce separo del pegaso el cual estaba ce notaba que no quería despegarse de ella casi inmediatamente la chica dio una fuerte bofetada al pegaso mientras tenia una cara de asombro este.

Líder: Larguémonos.

La chica no tardo en presionar un botón el cual estaba en la pared haciendo que ce escuchara una alarma la cual puso en alerta a todos.

Pegaso:=Miro a la chica= Que importa que seamos de diferente especie.

Chica: LARGETE ZOOFILICO.=Dijo dando una fuerte patada sacándolo del vehículo=

Los otros dos pegasos tuvieron el mismo destino, ambos fueron golpeados por esta chica y sacados a patadas del vehículo, ellos miraron a cientos de humanos acercarse a ellos, pero lo primero que se les vino a la mente fue, que no podían volar pues la imagen de aquel dragon que exploto mientras volaba los asustaba y pensaban que les pasaría lo mismo.

Por lo cual fueron a trote velos asta la maleza de la isla para escapar, obviamente estaban siendo perseguidos por los humanos, mientras estos les disparaban, pero los árboles bloquean los disparos que ellos asían, los pegasos emprendieron vuelo asía el mar, evitando ser atrapados por los humanos.

Líder: COMO SETE OCURRIO BESARLA.

Pegaso: Pues ustedes digiera que siguiera o la despertaría.

Líder: Cuando lleguemos con su majestad me encargare de…

No termino la frase cuando un rayo rojo casi golpea al líder pegaso, una nave la cual volaba bastante rápido.

Noé: NO MAMES PERO SI LE DIII=Dijo enojado mientras pilotaba=

Esta nave comenzó a alcanzarlos, los pegasos ya habían llegado a la orilla del la playa costera la cual conectaba con Equestria, pero los disparos seguían.

Noé: Chingado no es fácil atinarles si se mueven QUEDENCE QUIETOS.=Dijo mientras seguía disparando.=

Loque mas ayudaba a los pegasos era la oscuridad de la noche y que eran pequeños a comparación de la nave, lo cual les ayudaba mucho a esquivar los disparos.

Líder: EL BOSQUE EVERFREE BAJEN…. EN TRE LOS ÁRVOLES NO NOS DEVERIA ENCONTRAR.

Los pegasos bajaron rápidamente, mientras el piloto seguía disparando, pero cuando estos llegaron al bosque ce perdieron entre los árboles, por obvias razones el piloto no podía descender asta abajo.

Noé: TRAMPOSOS ASI NO JUEGO.

El siguió volando por los alrededores esperando ver movimiento, incluso activo su radar pero era inútil no había movimiento alguno.

Noé: Pos a ver si pueden escapar.

Una compuerta ce abrió de aquella nave y dejo caer una esfera roja como la sangre, al tocar el suelo una explosión ce hiso presente, comenzando así un incendio.

Noé: Con eso bastara… Base regreso… Teniente como le venia diciendo… No fíjese que el otro día me fui a Tijuana nooo pinche pedota ce puso bien vergas la neta nos amanecimos hay asta las cuatro de la mañana valiendo verga la vida…=Dijo todo rápido y sin pausas.=

Los pegasos quedaron aliviados al mirar como aquella nave se largaba.

Pegaso: No me pagan lo suficiente…=Dijo agotado=

Líder: Mi mamá dijo estudia…=Dijo también agitado=

Pegaso2: Me quería acostar con Luna por eso entre a la guardia.

No tardo mucho cuando los pegasos ce dieron cuenta de el bosque se estaba incendiando.

Pegaso: Señor…=Apunto hacia el incendio.=

Líder: Vallamos rápido a Poni Ville y avisemos de esto.

Los pegasos abrieron sus alas y fueron directo hasta su destino.

En Poni Ville.

Los guardias en todo el pueblo estaban de arriba abajo, las órdenes de evacuación ce dieron a todas las ciudades de Equestria, La princesa Celestia ce mantenía aun en Poni Ville, su hermana ya había regresado, junto con ella los guardias nocturnos, los dirigibles que usaba la guardia real habían sido enviados para ayudar con las evacuaciones, al igual que para traer suministro de comida.

Guardia: Que aburrido esta esto… odio la guardia nocturna… simplemente no pasa nada.

Guardia2: Oye mira asía allá.

Usando un catalejo miro un brillo naranja proveniente del bosque EverFree, al usar el catalejo también se dio cuenta que tres pegasos de la guardia solar ce acercaban volando asta el poblado.

Guardia: Avisa a un medico. Y a las princesas que llego el grupo de exploración.

En la Isla, mas precisamente en el vehículo donde dormía la chica, estaban barios chicos y chicas riendo, mientras miraban la cámara de grabación del mismo vehículo, miraban como aquella chica abrasaba al pegaso, mientras le daba un beso, las carcajadas sobraban.

Chico:JAJAJA ENQUE ESTABAS SOÑANDO JAJAJA.

Chica: Sabes que es lo mejor?... =Le aventó un chip.=Que tienes tu primer beso en alta definición JAJAJAJAJA.

La chica estaba roja de la vergüenza asta que…

Chico: OFIAL EN EL AREA.

Todos dejaron pasar a Noé quien miro la pantalla donde ce pida ver a la chica besando al pegaso, el adelanto la cinta y miro como le dio una patada al pegaso y saco de la misma manera a los otros dos con una facilidad increíble.

Noé: Queda ascendía a Sargento, que pase buenas noches… Me saluda a su nuevo novio en sueños JAJAJAJAJA.

El pudo reírse pero los demos no pues todos hay no eran mas que simples cabos y soldados, pero ella de quien ce burlaban ya no podían hacerlo.

Chico: AMIGAA no estarás enojada verdad?.

La chica sonrió maliciosamente.

Media hora después, un gran grupo de chicos y chicas estaban asiendo lagartijas una y otra ver mientras otros miraban mientras ce reían de ellos.

Moraleja:

Nunca te burles de alguien, pude que algún dia ese alguien te guarde un gran rencor.

Fin del cap.


	11. Chapter 11

Saben es cierto, uno de los Review tenían razón, tan avanzados están estos humanos que no e metido ningún robot, sin embargo le cumpliré el gusto a este chavalo, No lo tomes a mal de echo me diste una buena idea para usarlos, sin embargo en el capítulo que salgan te darás cuenta porque la humanidad no debe fiarse de ellos, y construirlos. (Mediste una gran idea muchas gracias), Pueden aportar algo si gustan, idea o algún tipo de batalla que gusten. Cambio y fuera.

Era de día en Poni Ville, muchos pegasos estaban sobre volando el bosque mientras llevaban nubes con ellos, pues el incendio ce estaba extendiendo, pero fue detenido, pero aun esta incontrolable, cada pegaso había sido enviado para apagar las llamas, muchos animales salían del bosque para buscar refugio, entre ellos manticoras, hidras y otras criaturas, fue hay donde los guardias tuvieron que hacer frente a ellos, para este punto las portadoras también tenían que ayudar a los guardias.

Las princesas ce mantenían en un fuerte que tubo que ser creado para ellas y los guardias, en este fuerte ce encontraban los tres pegasos, estos pegasos fueron los que habían ido a investigar, el líder tenia una hoja la cual le entrego a Celestia, pero apenas podía ser legible las letras eran pequeñas, pero muy bien definidas todas iguales ni un centímetro mas grande que otra letra… NO todas eran del mismo tamaño.

Celestia: Quien escribirá esto…=Dijo mirando la hoja=

Cadence: Parece de una maquina de escribir pero…=Puso su casco= No se borra=Iso un poco de fuerza=

Celestia comenzó a leer la hoja pero solo quedo mas extrañada.

Celestia: Reporte del dia… Fue curioso aterrizar en este planeta, la gravedad es muy baja a comparación de la Tierra… Tierra?=Dijo extrañada= Pudo dar grandes saltos al igual que todos los demás, sin duda un lugar ideal claro si te gusta estar de casería en una estúpido bosque con un perro azul que obedecen los animales, de no ser por el estúpido de Alfredo dejándose atrapar por la manticora yo misma habría atravesado a ese perro con una simple bala, le hubiera disparado entre ceja y oreja.

Para este punto estaban las princesas algo asustadas, pues era una mujer quien relataba esto.

Celestia: Enzima todas las noches monótonas y aburridas además que me aburre no ver un atardecer como debe de ser, aquí anochece y amanece en menos de un minuto… Pero cuando estuve en esa pirámide mire el dibujo de dos caballos con cuernos y alas quienes parecían estar al lado de un sol y una luna, creo que deben ser las deidades de aquellos… pero lo curioso de este planeta es que su sol es pequeño… demasiado apenas una milésima parte a comparación del nuestro, pero eso no quita el echo de que anochezca y amanezca rápido…

No nos dieron permiso de purgar el planeta… arrasar con cualquier vida pues solo encontramos seres hostiles… Pero quizás haiga alguien que no sea así, lo descubriré mañana ya anocheció… y mi reporte lo acabo aquí, solo espero poder tener la revancha con aquel perro deforme.

Termino de leer la hoja pero quedaron algo chocados pues ellos tenían ordenes de acabar con toda vida en el planeta en el cual vivian.

Cadence: Tia… que asemos.

Celestia: Esta chica tiene la esperanza de que no todos somos asi… pero esto fue escrito el dia que ellos llegaron aquí.

Luna: Entonces…

Celestia: Mientras mas rápido vallamos será mejor.=Ce puso de pie.= Vamos habla con tu esposo Cadence nos vamos en media hora.

Cadence: Si tia.

Los guardias ce retiraron al igual que Cadence dejando solas a Celestia y a Luna.

Luna: Estoy nerviosa hermana.

Celestia: Tranquila esto acabara hoy=Le sonrio a su hermana= Me agrada pensar que por fin ellos estarán aquí de nuevo.

Luna: Lo dices porque ellos fueron quienes inventaron la repostería.=Dijo rodando los ojos.=

Celestia: Al igual que la música… ESPERO ESCUCHAR ALGO NUEVO.=Dijo emocionada=

Luna: Pareces una potranca hermana=Dijo saliendo de la habitación=

Celestia: Cuando te volviste tu la seria?

Luna: Desde que dejaste de jugar con migo.

Celestia: Fue por la fiesta que hicimos para Esmerald? SIGES ENOJADA.

Luna: NO.=Cerro la puerta=

Celestia: TU VOZ ME DICE LO CONTRARIO.

Luna: PUES NO ES ASI.

Se había echo lo que Shining armor pidió, solo guardias de elite y el fueron acomparñar a las princesas por muchas razones tuvieron que ir las portadoras, el hechizo ya selo sabia Twiligth por lo cual solo tendría que recibir la señal de Celestia para usarlo en caso de que no funcionara, Un dirigible de la guardia real seria el que los llevara, tenia cañones a los lados como cual barco de la era imperial, todos estaban a bordo del dirigible, el cual ya estaba en los aires mientras todos miraban asía abajo como muchos guardias y pegasos trataban de apagar el fuego, a diferencia de ace horas este estaba comenzando a extinguirse.

Shining: Cuanto daño pueden causar en menos de un dia…=Dijo mirando los arboles siendo consumidos por las llamas.

Cadence: Cariño siempre ce pude razonar.

Shining: =volteo a mirarla= Dudo mucho que se pueda con ellos.=Dijo mientras ce alejaba del borde=

Cadence: Shining…=Suspiro=

No paso mucho tiempo cuando uno de los guardia que tenia un catalejos diviso una gran cantidad de grifos y también dirigible, pero estos tenían otra forma y decoraciones muy diferentes a los de Equestria.

Guardia: GRIFOS AL ESTE.

Muchos fueron a la cubierta del dirigible y miraron a todos esos grifos los cuales seguían con su camino pero un dirigible de los grifos intercepto a de los Equestres, pero antes de que todo estallara en una pelea la princesa salió y miro el dirigible y con una grata sonrisa dijo.

Celestia: Siempre tan inoportuno verdad Storm?.

Un grifo ya entrado en sus años, con una armadura gris y bordes dorados junto a una gran espada apareció dejando ver en el dirigible grifo.

Storm: Siempre te agrado eso de mi no es asi?...

Dio una señal al oficial que tenia a un lado para que el dirigible de el y el de los Equestres quedaran cercas y asi poder abordar, este grifo con grata felicidad enzima suyo abrazo a Celestia mientras esta también regresaba el gesto.

Celestia: Cuanto tiempo a pasado?=Dijo separándose de el.=

Strong: Unos 15 años por lo menos.

Celestia: Te ves acabado =Dijo riendo un poco=

Strong: Y tu sigues siendo una potranca a pesar de tu basta edad.

Luna fue la única que rio ante el comentario del grifo.

Celestia: Esperaba que estuvieras en Canterlot desde ayer.

Strong: Si pero en el camino nos topamos con unos dragones que también irían a Canterlot… pero estaban muy mal heridos y los tuvimos que ayudar, algunos están en los dirigibles por eso todos mis grifos están volando.

Celestia: Que clase de heridas tienen?.

Strong: Parecen quemaduras… uno de los dragones me conto que les lanzaron como rayos parecidos a los unicornios.=Miro a Celestia= Ustedes hicieron esto?.

Guardia: COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ESO.

Strong: Tengo barias razones… también me informaron que ira a la isla de Fallen, me gustaría ir si no es mucho pedir… Quisiera platicar con usted los demás gobernantes están algo asustados con la llegada de ellos, los acontecimientos sucedidos asta hora tienen a muchos de nosotros asustados.

Celestia: Adelante, eres libre de acompañarnos, saves algo con respecto a las Cebras? O Minotauros.

Strong: Si de me encontré con la canciller Helena, ce dirigía a Canterlot las Cebras ce encargaron de los dragones mas grandes también estaban gravemente heridos… algunos jóvenes dragones dijieron que peliaron con algo de metal… muy resistente a las llamas de los dragones adultos, que incluso, los dragones mas grandes caian con tanta facilidad al peliar. Celestia dime la verdad…. En los tiempo antiguos los humanos eran malvados y incluso sadicos, la verdad devo de temer?.

Celestia: Si las cosas no suceden como espero cuando balla hablar con ellos… Si además… dudo mucho que esta vez nosotros podamos ganarles aun con todos unidos denuevo.

Fin del cap.

Recuerden comenten. Si algo les gustaría aganmelo saber.


	12. Chapter 12

En isla muchos chicos hacían sus rutinas, otros disfrutaban de la playa obviamente después de terminar los deberes, los barcos fragatas estaba en el mar, mientras que en el crucero ce estaban bajando diferentes robots eran bastos y grandes con apariencia humanoide, cada uno tenia diferente tarea, los mas ligeros eran quienes ayudaban en la infantería y cargaban consigo una ametralladora rotatoria, acomodada en loque se supone debería ir su brazo izquierdo.

Otros eran tenían una armadura mas gruesa de metal, estos cargaban en sus hombros un gran cañón plateado ellos eran la artillería pesada pues ese cañón era de iones, algo que identificaba a este robot esque es un prototipo, aun le cuesta trabajo dar en el blanco que uno le designe, pero con un cañón de iones en sus hombros, no importa que no de en el blanco pues abra causado un daño considerable a todo loque rodeaba a ese blanco.

Otros eran unos robots médicos estos portaban todo tipo de equipamiento médico, no llevaba armadura pero si tenían con ellos un pequeño generador de escudo para así poder auxiliar a los heridos, este no aporta ninguna arma, de hecho solo esta hay para ayudar, un simple soporte muy útil en casos extremos de muerte de los soldados, equipado con un desfibrilador, una gran cantidad de tanques de bacta, los cuales ayudan a los soldados a recuperarse de las heridas instantáneamente, PERO este no puede ayudar con huesos rotos o regenerar extremidades.. Este robot es rápido y a diferencia de los demás tiene casi una conciencia humana por lo cual pude actuar libremente como ellos.

Y por ultimo mi favorito, un pequeño robot de suministros, si an podido ver Star Wars reconocerán los modelos R aquellos robots espaciales, pues aquí jugaran en los papeles de soporte, estos pequeños androides no tienen gran movilidad pero pueden pensar con gran velocidad, además de poder crear escudos de energía que cubrirán a los soldados, este droide recargara los cartuchos de los soldados, asiendo que la munición nunca acabe, además de ser un buen mecánico.

Chica: Nunca me agradaron los droides…=Dijo mirando como los chicos bajaban a los droides de la nave.=

Chico: Descuida les pondrán los programas de tiro a los droides de batalla y los programas de soporte a los demás y nos olvidaremos de problemas con ellos en un futuro.

Chica: Aun asi no me agradan.

Chico: Recuerda que un robot medico te salvo la vida en el entrenamiento de Yken 12…

Chica=Ledio un golpe= Solo me distraje por salvarte el pellejo de ese insecto gigante Alfredo… Como siempre=Ce fue=

Chico: ANDREA ESPERA.

Mucho de los chicos ayudaban a activar a los droides los cuales miraban el lugar.

Chico2: Bien veamos… O9.

Droide: Aquí O9, en que le pudo ser útil?.=Dijo el droide medico=

Chico2: Ve hacia la costa del este,=Le señalo con el dedo= están hay mas humanos me reportaron que uno ce lastimo el pie.

Droide: Enseguida.

El droide como había mencionado, era ágil por lo cual podo caminar como un humano y después trotar.

.Chico-; Bien lleven a estos droides al lado sur de la isla y hagan una práctica de tiro y evalúen, si uno no tiene buena puntería llévenlo al crucero para que lo calibren.

Todos los droides de batalla siguieron aun grupo de chicos, los cuales llevaban consigo un SV Slug, con diferentes platillos en un remolque.

Chica: Mis favoritos=Dijo acercándose a un R2=Como estas amiguito.=Dijo acariciando la cabecita de este.=

El droide ce podría decir que ce alegro.

Chica: Bien asi me gusta, ven vamos recargar los cartuchos de plasma y algunos de iones que dices.

La chica camino y otros cuatro droides la siguieron.

Chico: Bien todo ce esta preparando… =Tomo su comunicador= Los droides están cumpliendo ahora las tareas.

Noé: Bien, bajaremos a los demás a estos asígnelos a diferentes escuadrones equitativamente, deacuerdo?.

Chico: Si claro.

Mientras en el puente de mando.

Los radares sonaban de hecho era el único sonido que ce podía escuchar.

Noé: Que mano tienes…

Teniente: full.

Noé: Ganas tengo trio.

La teniente y Noé jugaban con las cartas, de hecho eran los únicos en el puente de mando, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Teniente: Ascendiste a Lorena a sargento verdad.=Dijo barajeando el mazo=

Noé: Se lo merece nadie saca en menos de dos segundos a tres pegasos con un solo golpe.=Dijo mientras partía el pazo.=

Teniente: Rumores dicen que beso a un pegaso de armadura dorada no.

Noé: Si creo que soñaba con su príncipe pero de armadura dorada.=Dijo mientras repartía las cartas=

Teniente: Que cele va hacer… Por cierto pudiste acabar con esos pegasos?.

Noé: No de hecho lo deje claro en mi reporte, bajaron hacia los arboles y no pude verlos… Total lo único que ce llevaron fue un simple reporte del dia que llegamos.

Teniente: No escuchas?...

Ambos miraron a los monitores y vieron un gran punto verde en el radar, el cual ce acercaba lentamente, Noé tomo su lugar y dijo.

Noé: Valla…=Miro el monitor= Un dirigible nunca me esperaba esto de esos equinos.

Teniente: Ordenes señor?.

Noé: =acerco la cámara para poder ver mejor y pudo identificar a la princesa Celestia, esta avia cido mencionada en el reporte de los Francotiradores.= Solo da un disparo de advertencia.

Teniente: Si señor…=Tomo los controles= No sere quien mande pero..=Susurro= Soy quien dispara y es mejor=Dijo la chica=

Mientras tanto en el lado de los Equestres.

El dirigible tenia en frente suyo la isla, uno de los guardia uso un catalejos y miro la gran nave que abarcaba prácticamente toda la isla, que do sorprendido ante esto miro la nave de proa a popa, pero miro algo extraño el miro algo parecido una caja con tubos el cual ce movio apuntándole a el, claramente quedo extrañado.

Guardia: Capitan. Capitan.

Shining: Ocurre algo?.

Dijo acercándose al guardia, inmediatamente recibió el catalejos y el guardia le apunto con su casco asía donde tenia que mirar. Shining uso su magia para tomar el catalejos y miro a través de el y miro la nave de los humanos.

Shining: Si que es inmensa.

Guardia: No señor asía allí.

El guardia acomodo el catalejos y miro loque el guardia había visto.

Shining: Dudo mucho que el disparo llegue asta a…

No termino de hablar cuando un gran rayo color purpura muy grande casi golpea el dirigible.

Shining: PERO QUE.=Bolteo asía atrás y lo único que pudo ver fue una montaña explotando, mientras era reducida a simple nada.= USEN UN ESCUDO REFLECTOR Y DOS ADICIONALES PARA RESISTIR LOS DISPAROS.

Toda la cubierta ce alarmo, rápidamente Shining fue el primero en usar su cuerno para poner alrededor del dirigible un escudo color purpura, mientras que dentro de el otros dos de color azul y amarillo también rodeaban a este dirigible.

Puente de mando.

Teniente: Señor… usan escudos.

Noé: Una cosa son los iones…=Tomo los controles y apunto la torreta asía ellos= Otra cosa son los Hypers… Veamos que resistentes son.

En el dirigible.

Toda la cubierta estaba mirando la isla, las princesas estaban en también precentes.

Celestia: Que paso, Porque hay escudos?

Shining: Resulta que ellos nos dispararon por eso tenemos los escudos.

Luna: Creo que podemos enviar a uno de nosotros a la isla para…

No termino la frace cuando otro disparo paso a gran velocidad, golpeando el primer escudo el cual era el reflector, sin embargo este cedió rompiéndose, después el segundo escudo tampoco aguanto y cayo, el tercero pudo aguantarlo aduras penas, pero le fue difícil reflejarlo, este ultimo escudo comenzó a agrietarse y finalmente a romperse.

Luna: Un simple…=Quedo boquiabierta=

Shining:=Miro a Celestia= Aun le parece bien hablar con ellos?.

En el puente.

Noé: Tenían tres escudos que cabrones no me esperaba eso.=Bolvio a tomar los controles= Esta vez si no fallo.

Teniente: Espera.

Noé: Que, noves que estoy ocupa…=Miro bien el monitor y miro como barios guardias movían sus cascos, y asta atrás de ellos ce miraba una bandera blanca.= Que curioso…=Tomo el micrófono= Quiero tres casas para que escolten un dirigible proveniente del oeste rápido.

En el dirigible.

Luna: Crees que esto funcione?=Dijo mirando la bandera=

Shining: Bueno aquí es el símbolo de paz, cese al fuego, alto a la hostilidad o buscar dialogar… solo espero y funcione…

El dirigible ce seguía acercando lentamente y asta ahora no paso nada supusieron que los humanos aceptaron, pero todos miraron tres naves pequeñas acercarse a ellos inmediatamente estas naves ce acomodaron en diferentes partes del dirigible una ce puso de frente y las otras dos a los lados.

Cadence: Que pretenden?.

Shining: Que no a gamos nada hostil…=Miro la nave frente al dirigible.=

Voz: Los escoltaremos asta la isla… Una sola nimiedad y los pescados no dormirán solos hoy.

Inmediatamente algunos de los guardia miraron abajo y vieron el mar donde ce podía divisar a muchos tiburones, todos ellos tragaron saliva.

Voz: Rojo dos y rojo tres si miran algo que esta fuera de lugar tiene permiso a decisión propia de abrir fuego.

¿?: Recibido…

Celestia: Que no pase nada cuando llegemos…

Luna: Espero sepas que hacer hermana.

Celestia: Avisa a la Twiligth y a sus amigas ya casi llegamos.

Luna: Bien…

Shining: Princesa aun quiere seguir con esto?.

Celestia: Que alternativa tenemos… de no hacerlo solo terminaremos muertos.

Shining: Bien… preparare todo para el aterrizaje.

Fin del Cap.

ZOOOORRRRRRYYYYUUUUUKEEEEEN DE ESCRITOOOOOOR

Buenas la estén pasando, con respecto al comentario sobre Lyra de echo solo la meti para que fuera ella quien diera inicio, de echo no es la protagonista, como ya abras deducido son los humanos y los Equestres. Pero si gustas… Porque no hacer que vuelva… CHICOS QUE LES PASA SOLO UNO ME DA GRANDES IDEAS Y USTEDES QUE?, PARA QUE TIENEN EL CEREBRO DE ESTORBO Y DE NADA COMO YO? SEAN MEJORES QUE YO… Claro si quieren, con respecto a los super soldados de Halo me temo que no, al igual que con los jedis, por obvias razones, esta pelea entre humanos y equestres no seria para nada justa imagínenlo y sabran que es enserio son libres de pedirme algo para este fic. Por cierto cuando puedan escuchen la canción Wanna be free esta canción me agrado bastante INCLUSO LA TENGO COMO TEMA DE LLAMADA. Espero sea de su agrado. Por ahora mucho Spam por hoy que tengan un buen dia, noche o tarde.


	13. Chapter 13

Numa numa gay… Numa numa numa gay…

Hi Lectors my name is n1god this time XD… Mentira no voy a escribir en ingles, apenas se escibir en español… Bueno como muchos sabrán esta historia tiene muchos visitantes, de diferentes partes del mundo, Mexico, Chile, Argentina, España, Estados unidos, entre muchos otros, les quiero agradecer por leer este fic, mi intención como mencione en la primer entrega es solo entretenerlos por eso hago esto y porque no quiero malgastar tiempo sentado viendo la tele. SOY N1GOD… Inicio en tres… dos… UNO… COMENTEN CON UNA CHIN… iniciando.

El dirigible de los Equestres estaba aterrizando en la isla, para ellos les resultaba increíble ver aquel crucero que abarcaba prácticamente toda la isla , pero aun tenían muchos la pregunta enzima ¿Cómo podia volar?.

El Dirigible llego a tierra firme, las naves entraron al hangar del crucero el cual estaba a los costados, Los humanos ya habían recibido ordenes, por lo cual fueron asta el dirigible y todos mientras portaban sus armas miraban como una pequeña puerta de madera ce abre de par en par, dejando salir a todos los guardias los cuales obviamente tenían sus ballestas, sus lanzas en cascos y algo que sorprendió a algunos Humanos era que algunos, de hecho muy pocos guardias, llevaban arcabuces, aquellos rifles de la era Conquistadora, De entre todos los guardias bajo Shining Armor, junto a dos oficiales mas los guardias formaban un pequeño perímetro circular.

Shining: Pueden bajar princesas.

Todos los humanos portaban sus armas, tanto fue el ¨escándalo¨ que incluso Un tanque normal ce puso enfrente al dirigible apuntando con el cañon pero solo para en casos de emergencia.

Las princesas Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twiligth bajaron segudas de las portadoras las cuales llevaban sus elementos puestos.

Luna: Quien es su oficial acargo?.

Todos los los precentes miraron a una chica la cual era la líder de la infantería, ella a diferencia de los demás llevaba una boina de color verde con una medalla dorada en ella.

Chica: Soy la Capitana de la infantería, el Almirante llegara aquí en un momento…=Miro a un chico y en seña de mano le dijo que viniera.= Dile al Oficial Omar que ya están aquí debe estar en la playa con los demás.

Chico: Si capitana.

Una vez ce fue, todos quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo tanto para los guardias como para los humanos… sin embargo esto hubiera seguido a si de no ser por un trio de chicos los cuales miraban con visible rencor a los guardias y a la princesa Celestia, ninguno dudo en dejarse ir directo a los golpes pero fueron detenidos por los demás compañeros, la princesa Celestia los miro como luchaban incluso con sus propios compañeros solo para poder ajustar cuentas, pero asta que la capitana misma ce haserco y les dio la orden de retirarse pero no lo hicieron, pues ellos solo recibían ordenes del mando superior pues ellos eran Elits no tenían porque obedecer la orden de una simple capitana de infantería.

Sniper: Sabes de antemano en el reporte que bien nos pudieron haber matado.

Capitana: Me da igual llegaron aquí con bandera blanca y los códigos de guerra ce respetan.

Sniper2: Me hubiera gustado verlos respetar eso mismo cuando nos atraparon y encima como burla nos empaparon con nubes que ellos mismos traian.=Dijo muy enojado.

Celestia miro al grupo de pegasos que inmediatamente bajaron la cabeza al ser mirados por ella.

Capitana:=Miro a todos los demás humanos.= Tienen ordenes de disparar a voluntad propia.

Los sonidos de las armas no tardaron en escucharse todos ce prepararon y apuntaron a cada Equestre.

Celestia: Que están haciendo.=Dijo algo asustada=

Capitana: Pero creo que ningún bando quiere derramar sangre.=Cedió media vuelta= EQUIPO ALFA LOS QUIERO EN LA PRACTICA DE TIRO CON LOS BOTS… AQUIPO HECO Y CHARLY BALLAN A RELEBAR A LOS MARINS DE LOS FRAGATAS, EL RESTO SIGAN CON EL MANTENIMIENTO DE LA NAVE QUE ESTAS NO SON BACACIONES…RODRIGO VEN CON TU SV PARA QUE ME LLEBES AL LADO SUR DE LA ISLA.

Todos los humanos siguieron con sus labores diarios dejando que todos los equestres suspiraran de alivio.

Guardia 34: Eso es ser un capitán=Dijo mirando a la chica con boina verde.=

Shining: PERDON?=Dijo enojado=

Guardia: NADA SEÑOR.=Dijo asustado=

Los humanos iban y venían de un lado a otro, siguiendo con las ordenes que les había dado Omar, de la nave crucero salió Noé quien junto a la Teniente fueron directo asta con los Equestres.

Pero algo que no le agradaba a una princesa fue lo siguiente.

Luna: Hermana… Son solo chicos…=Miro a todos lados y evidentemente todos son simples críos= Dudo que alguno tenga mas de 20 años…

Celestia: Se han vuelto muy bélicos desde que los desterramos=Le susurro=

Luna: No pienso pedirles a mis guardias que peleen contra niños.

Celestia: Y crees que yo si?... me esperaba ver humanos de edad mayor al igual que tu.

Ambos humanos ya estaban frente a Celestia.

Celestia: almirante?=Miro a los dos pero la chica señalo a Noé= Esperaba que fueras mas… grande de edad.

Noé: En lo que a mi respecta la experiencia bale mas que la edad…=Miro a los guardias de las princesas=No cree que son pocos guardias?... ustedes podrían morir… su oficial no le aconsejo mas?.

Casi instantáneamente todas las princesas voltearon a ver a Shining quien tenia una cara sonriente con una ceja levantada, dando a entender ( Ce los dije)

Celestia: No quería que ustedes pensaran que veníamos a atacar.

Noé:=Sonrio= Buena elección abríamos derrumbado los demás de echo.=Dio media vuelta= EHY GUILLERMO Dile a tu quipo que revise el dirigible.

Guillermo: Bien dame unos minutos…Ustedes vengan conmigo.=llevo consigo 10 soldados.

Luna: Aun no confían en nosotros?. Mostramos bandera blanca.

Noé: Aun así pro tocólogos que deben de hacerse aquí.= Fue asta los guardias y miro a Shining quien por obvias razones ce identificaba como el Capitán de la guardia pues el estilo de armadura que el tenia era un poco mas decorado.= Me gusta… Oye teniente donde esta Omar debería estar aquí=Volteo a ver a su subordinada=

Teniente: Si lose.

Noé: Pues supongo que este asunto lo are yo… = Ce puso de nuevo frente a las princesas.= Digan aque vienen aquí?.

Celestia: Estamos aquí para dialogar… para evitar una guerra entre nosotros.

Noé: Y que me dice de ese?...

Celestia voleo y miro al Grifo.

Celestia: Es obvio que…=Fue interrumpida=

Noé: jajaja= Ce acerco asta ella y la rodeo con su brazo= Era una broma chica=Dijo riendo?= De seguro viene de parte de otras especies em… los… Que?...

Teniente=Ce acerco asta el= Grifos…

Noé: Grifos?...=Miro a la Teniente y ella solo asintió= Bueno pero será mejor continuar esta conversación en un lugar mas cómodo les parece?

Las princesas ce miraron entre si y asintieron.

Noé: Siga…

No termino la frase cuando todos escucharon el grito de una chica, y chicos al poco tiempo el equipo que había entrado al dirigible salió inmediatamente con una Unicornio de pelaje verdoso al igual que crines y ojos amarillos.

Punto de vista de los humanos en tercera persona.

Guellermo: Almirante esta Equina la pillamos, esta hija de su Unicornia madre, echándose a uno de mis soldados en sima sullo mientras lo miraba con una mirada muy pervertida.=Miro a la unicornio= No se mama =Dijo mientras reia.

Punto de vista de los Equestres.

Todos ellos miraron como Lyra era llevada asta frente el Almirante y Guillermo dice.

Guillermo: Almirante tenemos un 10-80 encontramos a esta hija de su 12-20 , chingandoce una 7 con uno de mis hombres…=Miro a la unicornio= No se la m4x2.

Noé:= Miro a la unicornio la cual estaba algo asustada, y luego miro a las princesas las cuales estaban algo avergonzadas= Un polizón supongo verdad.

Cadence: Solo una amiga nuestra.

Noé:=Miro a Guillermo= Déjenla… Diles a los pilotos que hagan el reconocimiento diario.

Guillermo: Enseguida…. Vámonos muchachos.

Noe: Solo usted y otros 3 pueden venir el resto tendrá que quedarse aquí.

Celestia: Cadence, Luna… Shining… Acompañenme.

Twiligth savia perfectamente porque no ir, pues si algo llegase a salir mal ellas tendría que usar el hechizo que Celestia les confío a las portadoras, Shining dio una rápida orden a su segundo subordinado, diciendo que por nada del mundo permitieran que les hicieran algo a las portadoras.

Entraron a la nave donde una puerta corrediza de acero ce abrió hacia los lados, al entrar todo el interior de la nave era blanco puertas en todos lados, y cámaras de vigilancia sin puntos ciegos.

Cadence: Eh… Cuantas habitaciones tiene este lugar?.

Teniente: Solo dos , para hombres y mujeres en pero están en el centro...=Dijo mientras seguía caminendo=

Noé: Creo Teniente que ella se refería a las diferentes áreas que tiene el crucero.

Luna: Espera… Un crucero?... este lugar es como esos barcos de lujo?.

Noé: jajaja para nada…=Dio vuelta en una esquina= Así se les llama a las naves que llegan a medir casi dos kilómetros como esta, envergadura de 550 metros una altura de 270 metros… existen mas grandes pero a esos ce les considera destructores. Y contestando a tu pregunta. Existen casi Dos mil cabinas cada una de diferente uso… pero estoy soltando mucha sopa.=Ce puso frente a una puerta grande puso su mano en ella, esta escaneo y la puerta ce abrió de par en par.= Adelante.

Era una sala con una mesa grande y cillas.

Teniente: Estaré en el puente de mando.

Noé: OYE, diles que traigan algo para tomar.

Teniente: Bien. =Salio del lugar.

Noé: Cintéense.

Con algo de nerviosismo de parte de los Ecuestres tomaron asiento en las cillas las cuales les parecieron cómodas, des pues que ce sentaron, Noé fue asta la otra silla disponible y tomo asiento.

Noé: Bien… Su planeta no es muy seguro que digamos.

Luna: Aque ce refiere?, este lugar es seguro.

Noé: Pues desde que desembarcamos, tuvimos demasiados encuentros con diferentes criaturas… Serpientes marinas… Hidras… Manticoras… Ese perro asqueroso que mis amigos vieron en la pirámide de aquel bosque del oeste.

Shining: No estará pensando que nosotros enviamos a esas criaturas?.

Noé: Tengo mis medios para pensar eso…=Presiono un botón de la mesa y las ventanas que daban iluminación a la sala ce serraron dejando todo a oscuras, después un holograma apareció frente a ellos era aquel video de las cámaras de vigilancia, del vehículo donde dormía la chica.=

Celestia: M-m-magia...=Dijo sorprendida=

Noé:=Nego con la cabeza=Ciencia de la tecnología avanzada… pero a los genios les gusta llamarla la magia de la ciencia moderna.

Miraron el holograma y miraron como el pegaso tomaba una hoja y volteo a mirar a un pegaso el cual besuqueaba a la chica la cual ya estaba despierta mirando con sumo enojo al pegaso las princesas y shining quedaron helados al mirar como ella sacaba a los pegasos con una facilidad impresionante, del vehículo con solo un golpe por pegaso.

Noé: =Miro Shining= Tengo muchos motivos para pensar que ustedes fueron quienes enviaron a esas criaturas y a los dragones contra nosotros. Y no olvidemos a estos tres espías.

Luna: Nosotros nunca empezaríamos una guerra.=Dijo enojada, mientras golpeaba la mesa con su pesuña=

Noé: Serena morena…=Dijo algo intimidado=

Celestia: Hermana=Le susurro= Recuerda que tenemos que tener un perfil bajo.

Las puertas de la sala ce abrieron y todos voltearon y miraron a un pequeño droide modelo R el cual fue asta Noé, este pequeño droide a base de diferentes sonidos que solo el humano podía entender claramente como si ce tratara de otra lengua le dijo.

Noé: Traime algo dulce…=Miro a los demás= Gustan algo para tomar…=Todos ce miraron entre si= Sabes sorpréndenos de algo de la licorería.

El droide ce fue del lugar.

Noé: QUE SEA VINO R12.=Refiriéndose al droide =

Shining: Y eso?=Miro al droide el cual salía por la puerta.=

Noé: Acabaste una universidad de ingeniería meca trónica avanzada?.

Shining: Es carrera? O me insultaste?

Noé: Ambas…=Rio un poco= Es un pequeño FA.

Cadence: Fa?

Noé: Forma de vida Artificial, pero ce les conoce como IA.

Luna: Ia?.

Noé: Inteligencia Artificial,=Presiono un botón de la mesa y las ventanas dejaron entrar la luz del sol.=

Luna: Entonces… Son formas de vida?.

Noé: No…bueno.. Si Y No… no son muy independientes, ademas carecen de sentimientos… Como amor… Dolor… Etc… Ellos piensan miles de veces mas rápidos que todos nosotros aquí juntos.

Celestia: Me resulta increíble que creen vida…

Noé: Le vuelvo a repetir, no son seres vivos o consientes de sus acciones…=La puerta ce abrió dejando entrar al pequeño robot con una botella de vino y varias copas.= Ellos son como un niño… No entienden la diferencia del bien y mal, ellos están obligados a captar ordenes y seguirlas por las tres leyes de la robotica.

Celestia: Podrías contarnos cuales son?.

Noé:=Se acerco al droide y lo golpio tumbándolo al suelo, este droide ce puso de nuevo de pie pero fue de nuevo haciendo que caiga al suelo.=Primera: Un robot no hará daño a un ser humano o, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño…

Luna: pero si una de esas ordenes fueran atacar a otro?.

Noé: Hay entramos en la segunda ley: Un robot debe obedecer las ordenes dadas por los seres humanos, PERO, si estas ordenes entran en conflicto con la primera orden este robot no puede y no tiene y no debe cumplirla.

Celestia: Pero si llegaran usar ustedes estas cosas para la guerra que bien supongo que ya lo hicieron, ellos deben de protegerse.

Noé: Exacto la última ley de la robótica permite: Que un robot pueda proteger su propia existencia como cualquier otro siempre y cuando no entre en conflicto con la primera y segunda ley.

Shining: y digamos que uno rompe esta ley.

Noé: estas leyes funcionan para proteger al ser humano de un temible miedo a los droides ósea que ellos ce rebelen contra nosotros… Hipotéticamente hablando si estos llegasen a alzarse en contra nosotros, las leyes de la robotica actuaran rápido. Porque si uno de ellos quisiera desobedecer estas normas, su propio cerebro seria destruido automáticamente y dejándolo completamente inútil y el robot moriría pero… Los robots no sienten nada… =Miro al droide= Verdad hojalata=Tomo una copa y se sirvió bino.= Ademas como ya les mencione estas reglas solo favorecen a nosotros los humanos… si una guerra se llegase a desatar creo que ustedes deberían tomar encuentra en destruir a ellos en ves de nosotros, porque para entonces ellos abran terminado el trabajo. O nosotros por su descuido por irse en contra de ellos.

Cadence: Los hicieron unos… Simples sirvientes obedeciendo a sus amos…=Dijo algo enojada=

Shining: Y encima de todo los usarían como escudos para no pelear ustedes.

Noé: No mal In…

No termino la frace cuando.

Luna: Crear vida solo para esclavizarla?=Dijo severamente enojada= Veo que ustedes no han cambiado nada…=Bajo la cabeza=

Noé: Hey ustedes no entienden.

Celestia: Tu especie es la que no entiende, no pueden esclavizar a nadie.

Noé: Ellos no son…

Luna: SUFICIENTE=Iso brillar su cuerno y desapareció del lugar.=

Noé: Pero…

Tanto como Celestia solo negó con la cabeza y usando su magia salieron del lugar tanto Cadence como Shining armor.

Noé:=Tomo su comunicador en su oreja=Noticia de Omar?

Teniente: Escucho todo además dice que ce comunico con central y tenemos luz verde…=Dijo en un tono de voz triste=

Noé: Nosotros no podemos desobedecer la orden de todos alla…

Afuera del crucero.

Las princesas fueron asta sus guardias los cuales platicaban con algunos humanos, incluso Lyra estaba hay, hablando con una humana.

Chica: JAJAJA Lyra enserio, si ocupas ayuda con tu libro de humanos puedo brindarte mi apoyo.

Lyra: No sabes la alegría que siento por saber que su raza existe, muchos me creían loca por creer que ustedes existían.

Chica: Bueno como me contaste… las leyendas ce crean con algo de verdad. Pero no me acabo de preguntar como sabían que nosotros existíamos… Porque creo la imaginación no tubo nada que ver para crear…

No termino la frase cuando miro a las princesas y a Shining Acercarse asta las portadoras.

Twiligth: Y bien?=

Apple jack: Entonses todo areglado?.

Celestia solo negó con la cabeza, a esto todos los guardias miraron a los humanos que estaban frente suyo algunos de ellos ce extrañaron por la reacción de los guardias, pues comenzaban a llevarse bien con ellos.

Capitana: HEY CUIDADO CON LOS TEMPEST.=Dijo refiriendoce a unos droides grandes los cuales llevaban dos grandes cañones donde deberían ir los brasos= MANDELOS AL ANGAR PARA QUE LES REFINEN LA PUNTERIA.

Estos Tempest pueden verlos en Google Como (Tempest Blattle Gear A.V.A ) Es la misma representación.

Las princesas fueron asta el dirigible, Celestia le dio la indicación A Twiligth para que usara el hechizo contra los humanos.

Twiligth: Perdona Pinki.

Pinki: Descuida lo entiendo…=Miro a una chica la cual ase unas horas había logrado una buena conversación lo extraño era que incluso esta chica le mantuvo el ritmo.= CUIDATE.

Chica: IGUAL.

Ellos no sabían nada de loque ocurriría mas que los Ecuestres.

Twiligth: Es hora.

Shining: Guardias cubran a las portadoras.

Los humanos dejaron de aser sus cosas y miraron como estas seis ponis comenzaban a levitar mientras un resplandor las iluminaba sin embargo, algo paso.

Capitana: DETENGANSE=Miro al Tempest, el cual comenzaba a sacar chispas=

Asiendo caso omiso siguieron con el movimiento que Celestia les pidió, sin embargo el Tempest disparo uno de sus cañones muy sercas del Dirigible de las princesas, sin embargo muchos de los humanos fueron heridos por la onda de iones que proboco el disparo y provocando que 7 de ellos murieran, Sin embargo la onda expansiva no termino hay como las portadoras estaban levitando estas fueron golpeadas y calleron al suelo perdiendo aquel resplandor, pero el Tempest ce había vuelto loco comenzando a cargar denuevo el cañon.

La alarma sono por todo el lugar, el Tempest volvió a disparar pero esta vez a un vehiculo de los humanos, mas precisamente un tanque SV Slug donde ce alojaban cuatro mas de ellos los cuales murieron al ser alcanzados por el cañon de iones, mientras que otros mas heridos.

Vocinas: Codigo 99, permiso en color verde para proceder, ordenes mandadas de central, Oficial Omar da permiso para abrir fuego a los intrusos.

Muchos de los humanos que aun estaban de pie miraban con sierto enojo pero también sorpresa a los Ecuestres, los cuales miraban asustados a los chicos y chicas que habían muerto a causa del Robot, y los que estaban heridos estaban recibiendo atención.

Capitana: DESACTIBEN A ESE ROBOT AHORA.=Tomo su arma y comenzó a dispararle.=

Pero muy poco daño este sufria, todos los humanos… por piedad… por simple Humanidad dejaron a los Ecuestres de lado y fueron contra el Tempest el cual volvió a disparar pero esta vez directo al dirigible, Sin embargo para entonces Todos los Ecuestres ya no estaban en el ligar solo el dirigible.

Capitana: QUIERO AL EQUIPO DE HACKERS PARA QUE DESACTIVEN LOS ESCUDOS DE ESTE TEMPEST.=Dijo mientras ce cubria de tras de un SV el cual disparo su cañon.=

En el puente de mando.

Omar: _Hackea_ el programa y as que se auto destrulla.

Teniente: Si señor.

Una vez puesto el ultimo código el Robot Tempest cayo al suelo y posteriormente exploto, los humanos que estaban bien fueron a ayudar a sus amigos los cuales estaban heridos.

Teniente: Capitana de infantería cuantas bajas?.=Dijo con una vos temblorosa y de miedo=

Capitana: 24… 56 heridos… algunos les faltan brazos y piernas…=Dijo triste=

Teniente: Mandelos a los tanques de Bacta hay podrán recuperar sus extremidades…

Capitana: Si teniente de mando…

Omar: Activen el escudo para que rodee la isla y nos proteja… Que esto dejo de ser su prueba…

Teniente: Ordenes señor?.

Omar: A loque venimos a extingir.

Teniente: Si señor…=Dijo triste=

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Los guardias, portadoras y princesas estaban en el jardín real del palacio.

Twiligth: Quepaso… esa cosa…=Dijo asustada=

Pinki: Miriam murió…

Lyra: Carla….. también…

Cadence: Al parecer después de todo si podían revelarce en contra de ellos.=Miro a Celestia=

Celestia: No… Fueron los Elementos… Shining prepara las tropas que todos los ponis estén en el imperio de Cristal, Luna avisa a todos los gobernantes que ballan a la sala de reuniones… Que lo único que nos queda es peliar una vez mas.

Fin del cap.

SI LOSE ME TARDE pero tuve que pensar bien este capitulo. ADEMAS ME QUEDO MAS LARGA... La historia mal pensados.


	14. Chapter 14

En la isla en el puente de mando, ce estaban preparando para el despegue, los fragatas ya estaban en marcha y en dirección asía las costas de Ecuestrianas, el crucero solo esperaba que estos fragatas dieran la señal de despejado para que la nave ce elevara, todos los tanques estaban dentro de los fragatas para el desembarco marítimo.

En el Crucero por los pasillos.

Bocinas: Atención pilotos vallan a sus naves, todos los soldados entren a las naves de transporte, Marines de crucero repórtense para tomar control de las torretas del crucero…

En el puente de mando.

Teniente: Almirante =Camino hasta el= El sistema de comunicaciones está fallando… Desde que e los Equinos ce fueron, no podremos comunicarnos con Tierra hasta arreglarlo.

Noé: Cuanto tardaran?.

Teniente: Quizás tengamos que remplazarlo… Reiniciar el sistema… sería demasiado tardado…. Además que no podremos comunicarnos con las tropas al menos no a larga distancia.

Noé:=Sonrió= De hecho lo hay=Ce puso de pie, y tomo su comunicador.= Líder Roja quiero a tu equipo con migo en el cielo=Rio un poco= Jugaremos al teléfono descompuesto por un rato.

Teniente: Que le digo a las tropas navales?.

Noé: Si ya están en posición que desembarquen, y que avancen y tomen ciudad por cuidad… Por cierto= Le aventó unas llaves= Quiero la nave entera no a la mitad cuando aterrizaste en el simulador.

Teniente:=Se puso roja= SOLO FUE UNA VEZ.

Noé: Mujer al volante=Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió= PELIGRO AL INSTANE=Salió=

Teniente: NOÉEEEE.

En los mares de Equestria cercas de la ciudad mas llamativa llamada PoniHattan, había fragatas con cientos de soldados listos para bajar, junto a los tanques Sv y los droides médicos y artilleros, una capitana que vestíap de blanco junto aun sombrero de capitán miraba la costa con ayuda de unos binoculares.

Capitana: Puente de mando estamos a 4 kilometros de la ciudad mas cercana.

Teniente: Verifique si hay alguien en ella.

Capitana: Negativo, los radares marcan nada.

Teniente: Bien entonces desembarquen y tomen la ciudad formen un perímetro asta que les de las indicasiones.

Capitana: Entendido...=Apago el comunicador= CHICOS ESE EDIFICIO NO ME DEJA VER QUITENLO.

Un cañon apunto asía la ciudad y un rayo de color naranja atravesó un edificio aciendo que este ce derrumbe.

Capitana: Bien, avísenles a las demás naves que se preparen el desembarco.

En el hangar de la nave, todos los pilotos comenzaron a tomar sus naves y los soldados comenzaron a entrar a las naves de transporte junto a algunos driodes.

Chico: Y esto dejo de ser un examen verdad.

Noé: Ágamos lo que se nos pidió.

Rodrigo: Si que mas se ase, ocupas una ala de mas?.

Noé: Si tu y Alejandro asen paro.

Rodrigo: JAJAJA LOS TRES MOQUETEROS DE NUEVOO.

Noé: COMO EN LA ACADEMIA DE VUELO.=Dijo feliz.=

Rodrigo: Bien el esta en el cielo ahora, te veo allá=Ce puso un casco enzima=

Bocinas: Equipos Alfa y Delta vallan a las coordenadas 27-88 Tomen la ciudad, permiso de fuego autorizado… Gamma, Zigma y Echo a las coordenadas 65-12, para que cubran el avance de tropas terrestres.

Noé: Es hora…=Subió a su nave= HEY CHICOS= hablo por el comunicador= Sigan a su papi que jugaremos al teléfono descompuesto.

Alejandro: Como en la práctica de contingencia… Buenos tiempos.

Rodrigo: Cera divertido, Te seguimos.

Noé: Bien no quiero que seme pierda nadie.

En Canterlot.

En una sala donde había una mesa redonda ce encontraban los diferentes l ideres de cada raza, Un Dragon de escamas Amarillas, Una( Osea ella) Cebra con un Túnica blanca, Un grifo con una armadura Plateada y una corona, Un perro diamante con ropas de noble y por ultimo un Minotauro, el cual era grande llevaba consigo una hacha y una armadura.

Minotauro: Usted princesa les prometió a nuestros ancestros que ustedes nunca los trairian de vuelta a estas tierras.

Luna: Debe entender que nosotros no fuimos quienes los trajimos de vuelta.

Perro diamante: Entonces ellos supieron cómo usar magia, Tomando encuenta que ellos no pueden.

Celestia: Tubieron sus medios para llegar aquí en una especie de nave.

Grifo: Genial… ahora vuelan que era algo fundamental para a verles ganado hace siglos, si no mal recuerdo por los reportes.

Cebra: Eso es cierto… Pudimos ganarles porque ellos no podían volar… Ellos inventaron la polvora y eso ce lo llevaron a la tumba y nosotros tan solo hace unos años la descubrimos.

Minotauro: Ahora que dominan el cielo como cualquier grifo o pegaso, con que nos enfrentamos en tierra?.

Celestia y Luna inclinaron la cabeza, y Luna usando su cuerno le mostro el robot Tempest, mediante una pequeña visión.

Luna: Crearon vida…

Grifo: Es broma… Verdad?.=Miro a las princesas las cuales negaron con la cabeza.=

Luna: Pero eso no es lo peor de todo.=Dijo ella en un tono triste.=

Cebra: Que podía ser peor que pelear con un enemigo que siempre a estado no uno sino cientos de pasos adelantados.

Dragon: Si tomando en cuenta que ellos pudieron vencer con mucha facilidad a mis soldados. Los cuales venían desde las Verdros del otro lado del mundo para traer a los demás del clan de los dragones.

Celestia: Quizas no les agrade.

Celestia uso un hechizo para mostrarles a todos mediante una pequeña nube, la cual fue mostrando a todos los chicos y chicas que las princesas habían visto cuando llegaron a la isla.

Celestia: Incluso dudo mucho que su comandante en jefe tenga más de 20 años.

Minotauro: No me importa, esos chiquillos ce van por donde vinieron.

Dragon: Concuerdo con el niños o no niños ellos habían aventado la primera piedra desde mucho antes que ellos nacieran.

Luna: Como pueden decir eso, no les molesta acaso peliar contra unos simples adolecentes?.

Grifo: No es nuestra culpa que su especie ce haiga vuelto muy bélica

Dragon: Incluso casi llevaron a mi especie a la extinción, solo por cazar dragones.=Dijo enojado=

Celestia: Pero aun podríamos regresarlos.

Perro diamante: Entonces Princesa porque no lo hicieron cuando estaba allá?... Que los detuvo He?.=Dijo con algo de cinismo y sarcasmo=

Grifo: Sabemos que ustedes solo los desterraron es su tiempo porque eran incapaces de matar, incluso quizás ellos hicieron algo para evitar el hechizo que creaste los mandara de regreso por donde vinieron…

Luna: Entonces sugieren que matemos a unos simples adolecentes?.

Dragon:=Ce puso de pie= Tuvieron una buena vida.=Comenzó a salir de la sala=

Celestia: Les digo que ninguno tiene mas de 20 años como puedes decir eso=Dijo indignada=

Grifo=Ce puso de pie= Princesa… el dijo buena… No larga.=Salio también de la sala=

Perro Diamante: Las catas es tan echadas princesa…

Las princesas como cada gobernante salía de la sala, dejando solas a las princesas pero solo miraron a la Cebra la cual tenia unas palabras.

Cebra: Princesas… ce que los desterraron porque ustedes no querían mancharse las pesuñas con la sangre de ellos… y esperaban que ellos cambiaran con el tiempo…

Celestia: Gracias por…=Fue interrumpida=

Cebra: Pero… debe ententer que si usted quiere que sus ponis estén a salvo esta vez tendrá que hacer loque no pudo hacer ase tiempo.

Luna: Entonces no hay forma de convencerlos?.

Cebra: Ami y a los demás… no… y dudo mucho que los humanos la vuelvan a escuchar.

Las princesas solo miraron como la cebra salía de la sala.

Luna: Que asemos… mientras mas tiempo estemos aquí ellos podrían estar moviendo sus tropas hacia a ca.

Celestia: Digan loque digan al menos tratemos de regresarlos nosotras…

Luna: Pero si ellos comienzan a matar a todos?...

=Celestia permaneció callada pensando.=

Celestia: Luna no quiero dar esa orden…

Luna: De no hacerlo nosotras seremos quienes pagen mas por no actuar.

Fue en ese momento que un guardia terrestre entro a la sala y miro a las princesas.

Guardia: Princesas los humanos tomaron las ciudades costeras, van en dirección hacia las Pegasus.

Celestia: gracias… avisa a los oficiales que abra junta de estrategia.

Guardia: Si princesa.

Una ce retiro.

Luna: Entonses…=Miro a su hermana=

Celestia: Como dijiste… de no hacerlo, solo nosotras pagaremos…

Mientras tanto en los fragatas náuticos.

Capitana: Almirante Ciudad cuatro tomada… ahora las tropas terrestres ce dirijen al este.

Por los aires ce podían divisar bien tres naves las cuales volaban en (V) estas ce miraban el movimiento de las tromas.

Noé: Recibido… Jefes terrestres voi aterrizar, Rodrigo, Alejandro vallan al norte aver que encuentran.

Rodrigo: Entendido…

Fin del cap

Lose Lose Lose… me he estado tardando con los cap… pero estamos a fin de mes y en estas fechas tengo que hacer la contabilidad de mi negocio para los contadores… además que la cuaresma, es la fecha en la que vienen mis parientes, y por eso no e podido subir… incluso mi prima hermana esta viendo como termino de escribir esto.

Recuerden vuelbance ateos para comer carne en viernes santo… yo lo hago.


	15. Chapter 15

Comenten hagan ese inmenso favor.

Canterlot… Dentro del castillo ce realizo una reunión para preparar la ofensiva, donde cada gobernante acompañado por su general de tropas… Dos dragones… Dos cebras… Dos Perro Diamante… Dos Minotauros… Dos grifos… Las dos princesas, y Shining armor quien iba hay para ponerse de acuerdo con la estrategia.

Una gran mesa posaba en medio de la gran sala, en esa mesa ce encontraba un mapa de todo el territorio Equestre, había partes marcadas con puntos rojos en las regiones costeras para dar a entender que esos lugares estaban invadido por los humanos.

Grifo: Bien podríamos usar los dirigibles para cubrir a las tropas terrestres…

Cebra: Ademas que podrían los unicornios cubrirlos con los escudos de esa manera los dirigibles no quedarían expuestos.

Dragon: Mis dragones podrían encargarse de las pequeñas cosas voladoras, asi podríamos usar la artillería de los dirigibles para apoyar a las tropas terrestres.

Shining: El problema esta es que no hay muchos unicornios para poder cubrir a todos los dirigibles…

Todos los gobernantes miraban a las princesas como buscando algo…

Minotauro: Bueno=Dijo apenado el rey= Pueden pedir ayuda de sus profesores de magia o de otros unicornios.

Luna: Pedirles a civiles y ponis familia que participen en una guerra es in aceptable… Que pensarían de nosotras todos.=Dijo desconcertada=

Perro Diamante: Princesas mientras estos humanos permanezcan aquí todos ocupamos de todos.

Shining: Podríamos reclutar a los veteranos que ce retiraron princesas y también a los que suspendimos y dimos de baja en la guardia tanto lunar como solar… ellos tienen un poco mas de experiencia, de lo contrario tendríamos que entrenar a los profesores o a cualquiera que quiera ayudar.

Grifo: No es mala idea.

Las princesas ce miraron entre si esperando un no de parte de la una como de la otra pero ambas con la mirada ce dieron a entender que estaría bien, cosa que tuvieron que hacer.

Grifo: Otra cosa que podríamos hacer para mover la balanza a nuestro favor es usar a todos aquellos que puedan volar.

Dragon: No entienden ustedes?... Ellos también pueden volar.

Grifo: Si pero según tu ellos no tenían muchos voladores… podríamos ganarles en número…

Minotauro: Es cierto las guerras ce ganan con números.

Dragon: Pero aun así esas cosas pueden formar escudos como un unicornio…=Razono un poco= Pero recuerdo que después de un tiempo esos escudos no funcionaron mas y pudimos dañarlos… sin embargo esas cosas eran muy rapidas… Demasiado.

Luna: y supongo que pedirán que también los civiles también participen no?.

Cebra: Lo aran si es necesario princesa por eso nosotros pusimos por obligación el servicio militar para cuando cumplan los 18… y cea necesario ellos puedan ayudar.

Minotauro: Al igual que yo también permiti eso.

Grifo: Y yo.

Perro Diamente: Y yo.

Dragon: Mis dragones siempre an estado listos.

Cebra: Aun que le parezca duro princesa… son cosas que ce deberían de poner en su reino pues cosas como estas pensábamos que ocurrirían un dia.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo. Solo ce encontraban guardias de todo tipo de especies ya anteriormente mencionadas, las portadoras permanecían en el castillo junto con Cadence quien ce encontraba en una habitación ella sola.

Cadence: Porque todo tiene que terminar de este modo…

Ella estaba recostada sobre una cama mirando por una venta, pero fue hay donde ce percato de algo, miro una figura triangular en el cielo, esta figura ce acercaba veloz mente.

Cadence: Que es eso?=Ce puso de pie y fue asta la ventana para mirar mejor=

Grande fue la sorpresa que cuando esa figura paso por ensima del castillo era una nave de los humanos, esta nave comenzó a sobre volar Canterlot, los guardias pegasos y caballeros grifos miraban con cierto miedo a esa nave, los dragones que estaban en Canterlot comenzaron a volar hasta el, solo para buscar una revancha.

Rodrigo: Que Gran ejercito…=Miro los dirigibles y a todas las especies las cuales estaban armadas asta los dientes.= No siempre los números ganan guerras… sino la táctica.

En en movimiento rápido fue directo asía los dragones los cuales escupieron fuego, pero este fuego choco contra un escudo transparente, la nave siguió descendiendo asta casi tocar el suelo y luego volver a elevarse, la nave prácticamente roso( casi toco el piso). Al estar nuevamente en el cielo siguió volando alrededor de todo Canterlot.

Cadence: Que se supone que hace?

Mientras tanto en la sala con los gobernantes.

Shining: Bien entonces usaremos los dirigibles y a los dragones terrestres para avanzar asía las ciudades, con ayuda de los unicornios en los dirigibles podremos proteger tanto a dragones como a los mismos dirigibles… cuando entremos en batalla con ellos aquí…=Mostro en el mapa sercas de la ciudad.= Los grifos, Pegasos y dragones los flanquearan por estos dos lados.=Mostro los extremos de la ciudad= Una vez hecho eso, pasaremos al plan de acción dos… los perros diamante para entonces tuvieron que haber echo un túnel que llege asta el centro de la ciudad para que asi puedan entrar los Minotauros, Cebras, y ponis terrestres al centro y volver a tomar de vuelta la ciudad... Que me dicen.

Todos los gobernantes platicaban con su oficial al lado suyo, des pues de un tiempo de aclarar todo…

Grifo: Tu plan parece bastante sólido.

Minotauro: Arrastrarnos como gusanos en la tierra parece una buena idea… claro su fuéramos serpientes.

Perro Diamante: sin embargo ellos podrían contra atacar.

Cebra: Si… Pero nosotros tenemos la ventaja ellos no conocen bien este lugar.

Las puertas de la sala ce abrieron dejando ver a un guardia terrestre.

Guardia: Una cosa voladora de los humanos esta sobre Canterlot princesas.

Luna: Que estará haciendo?

General Grifo: Exploración…=Dijo casi en susurro= Exploración eso es lo que esta haciendo.

Shining: Deténganlo. Tenemos que evitar que sepan que tropas tenemos.

En el Cielo la nave seguía volando alrededor de todo Canterlot.

Rodrigo: Y creo que es todo… varios dragones quieren derribarme, pero no me alcanzan.

Radio: Bien ve mas al Norte con Alejandro.

Rodrigo: Recibido… Les mando las imágenes tomadas.

En tierra en Canterlot, Un oficial pegaso salió del castillo.

Pegaso: DERRIBEN A ESA COSA. USEN LOS CAÑONES.

Su orden fue obedecida, los estruendosos cañones ce escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero para desgracia de los defensores no pudieron detenerlo era demasiado rápido.

Guardia: Princesas… Escapo, y ce dirige al norte.

Luna: Al Norte?.

Celestia: El Imperio de cristal…

Luna: Pero solo están hay todos los…

Las princesas ce miraron entre si.

Luna: No serian capases de matar a todos…

Celestia: Poner un escudo en todo el imperio… Shining Armor lleva a Cadence asta el Imperio y que ponga el escudo.

Shining: Si princesas.=Salio de la sala.

Luna: Los demás vallan a preparar el asalto.

En el Imperio de cristal, ce encontraba lleno de toda clase de razas, había muchas casas echas con mantas para los invitados, los cuales eran refugiados… después de un tiempo muchos miraron a dos naves volar sobre todo el imperio, dando vueltas en círculos.

Alejandro: Bonito lugar… me recuerda a las cascadas de cristal en merklord17.

Rodrigo: Creo que es todo regresemos.

Ambas naves dieron vuelta y fueron asta el sur.

Rodrigo: Me gustaría pasar una vacaciones en ese lugar.

Alejandro: Si pero se miraba muy concurrido.

Rodrigo: Si... Concuerdo mejor otro lugar.

Inicio a las operaciones será el siguiente Capitulo… Diganme por quien apuestan?... quien creen que gane el primer asalta?.

Sniper: YO APUESTO 5000 CREDITOS A LOS EQUESTRES.

Sniper2: MISERIAS 500000 SI QUIERES APOSTAR.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor:

EL siguiente será el inicio de la guerra, el primer choque de bandos… por locual me tardare en subir ese capitulo, pues tengo que hacerlo largo.


	16. Chapter 16

Era de dia, las princesas comenzaron la búsqueda de aquellos antiguos guardias unicornios, y también a los veteranos, pero como todos habían sido enviados al imperio, era solo cuestión de que Cadence o Shining Armor pidieran el favor a estos retirados o desertores, ambos ce encontraban en un tren directo al imperio, sin embargo Cadence recibió la orden de parte de sus tías quedarse hay y activar el escudo para proteger a todos ahí. En cuanto a shining… pues el tenia que regresar a Canterlot, tenia obligaciones como capitán.

En cuanto a las portadoras, Celestia tenia aun el plan de devolver a todos los humanos, por lo cual ellas irían en un dirigible directo a la guerra, pero obviamente ese dirigible seria uno de los mas protegidos, sin embargo Celestia aun tenia el presentimiento que los esfuerzos que ella hiciera no serian suficientes…

Cadence: No vallas Shining…=Dijo abrasado a el.=Lo ultimo que quiero es verte en mal estado… O muerto…

Shining: Debes entender que como están las cosas, solo me importas tu… además tu eres la única que puede usar la magia del corazón de cristal a nuestro favor.

Cadence: Cariño tu sabes que no quiero eso… yo quiero que tu estés con migo… de que servirá proteger toda Equestria, si no estás tu incluido…

Shining: No estoy incluido porque yo soy uno de los que te protegerá… de una u otra forma… =Miro a Cadence= Pero te puedo asegurar que regresare.

Cedence: Te quiero sano y salvo en una pieza, promételo.

Shining: Bueno…=Se llevo una pesuña a la nuca= Así así que digas sano… puede variar… a salvo pues por algo regresare y encuanto a una sola pieeeee HAAAY YA PERDON CARIÑO.=Ce comenzó a quejar=

Cadence usando su magia llebo una pesuña delantera de Shining hasta su lomo, luego lo sometió al suelo y para rematar le dio un golpe en la cabeza (Zape como decimos aquí en México), y la cerecita sobre el pastel le dio un golpe en sus costados.

Cadence: Como eres payaso.

Shining volvió a su asiento tratando de sentarse, pues le costaba trabajo pues estaba algo adolorido, cuando pudo tomar asiento dijo.

Shining: Pegas duro…=Ce sobo su cabeza= Por eso me case contigo.

Cadence: Tonto…=Desvió la mirada.=

Shining: No te enojes=La abraso= Solo era una broma.

Cadence: No me gusta tu humor…

Shining: Nunca dijiste eso cuando nos hicimos novios.

Cadence: Lo hice porque no quería que comenzaras llorar.

Shining: Yo nunca lloro.

Cadence: Ase años si tenias un corazón de pollo Y aun lo sigues teniendo.

Shining: Pero te gusta=Le dio un beso en la meguilla= O me dirás lo contrario?

Cadence solo ce sonrojo, y le devolvió el beso.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Celestia: Entonces entendieron bien?.

Twiligth: Si princesa.

Reinbow: Por supuesto.

Celestia: me alegra saberlo… pero por favor chicas… no fallen solo así evitaremos derramar toda esta sangre.

Pinki: PRINCESA CUANDO LE HEMOS FALLADO.=Dijo alegre mientras daba saltitos por todo el lugar.=

Luna: Hermana… no crees que deberíamos pedirle ayuda?

Celestia: Si queremos que esto acabe de buena manera si.

Rarity: a quien pedirán ayuda?

El cuerno de Celestia comenzó a brillar y al poco tiempo una bañera apareció junto con un dracunecus cantando, el no se había dado cuenta que estaba en esa sala, pues una cortina tapaba todo el interior de la bañera.

Celestia: Discord.

La sombra que se miraba en la bañera puso una pose de asombro, movió la cortina y miro a todos en la sala.

Discord: Porque siempre me interrumpen en mi baño…=Dijo apretando un pato de hule= No lo se quizás porque son unas groseras.=Dijo en una voz aguda, mientras movía el pato.=

Twiligth: Princesa pero Discord de que será útil?

Discord: PERDON?=Dijo extrañado, mientras se secaba con una toalla mientras que la bañera la desaparecía=

Luna: Discord, creo que te acordaras de los humanos.

Discord: Humanos?...=Aparecio una silla atrás de el y ce sentó=Humanos…=Trato de hacer memoria.= NOP… no me suenan.

Celestia:=Suspiro= Las criaturas bípedas.

Discord: Te refieres a los Minotauros?

Luna: Sin pelo.

Discord: Perros diamante?... ellos son lampiños.

Reinbow: LOS QUE CASI CONQUISTABAN EL MUNDO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO.=Dijo arta mientras encaraba al dracunecus.=

Discord: HAAA ESOS.=Bolo alrededor de Celestia= Aquellos que tuvieron que desterrar porque pusieron en jaque a todas las especies en muy poco tiempo… Y creadores de mis juegos favoritos, los olímpicos…=ce acerco hasta Twiligth y le susurro al oído.= La princesita platinum les robo esos juegos, y los convirtió en los juegos de Equestria.

Luna: Lo iso porque solo los humanos competían. Ella quiso que también los Equestres participaran.

Discord: creo que nunca vi esa parte de la moneda…=Miro a Celestia= Y dígame para que soy bueno esta vez querida amiga?.

Celestia: Creo que zabras que los humanos están aquí.

Discord: Lo están?.

Apple Jack:Pues donde as estado todo este tiempo?... debajo de una piedra?.

Discord: DISCULPEN, pero a diferencia de todas ustedes yo si tengo una VIDA… Cosa que dudo que conozcan.

Luna: Nos estamos desviando mucho del tema, veras Discord: ellos llegaron a qui y…

Discord: Quieren que les ayude a detenerlos?.

Celestia: He… Si de hecho…

Reinbow: Como lo sabes?.

Discord: Todos en esta habitación sabemos que soy la última cosa viviente a la cual le pedirían ayuda, si lo hacen es porque ustedes ya están con la espada contra la pared o me equivoco?... PERO NO LAS CULPO.=Apareció una lista la cual llego asta el suelo, ce puso unos lentes.= Después de todo tengo muchos antecedentes penales.=Desapareció la lista.= Pero estoy aquí para servirles.

Luna: Veras este es el asunto… Queremos que tu distraigas a unos humanos, los cuales están en la isla de Fallen

Celestia: Creo que con tu magia podrías entretenerlos lo suficiente mientras, las chicas preparan el hechizo para devolverlos... y así al menos tener algo de tiempo.

Discord: Pues el tiempo ce les acabo no creen?.

Celestia: Lo sabemos, incluso mi hermana y yo también iremos al encuentro.

Discord: Baya por fin veré como ustedes dos ce ensucian las pesuñas y no mandan a otra a ser el trabajo duro… Digo=Bolo asta donde estaba Twiligth= Siempre as tenido a alguien que limpie tu desastre.

Twiligth: OYE.

Celestia: No es eso Discord.

Discord: NO NO… Claro que no.

Luna: Ayudaras o no?.

Discord: Para mi cera todo un placer querida, Solo digan sapo y yo salto.

HORAS DES PUES.

Shining Armor ya había regresado con una buena cantidad de unicornios que ayudarían en la creación de escudos… sin embargo entre todos ellos algunos maestros de magia también venían con el. Porque?... pues muchos de ellos sabían un poco loque pasaba y ellos querían ayudar.

Por parte de Armor no hubo problema pues mientras mas mejor, pero cuando llego a Canterlot ce entero que Celestia, Luna y Twiligth y sus amigas irían con el, obviamente el trato de oponerse pero no pudo, pues Celestia y Luna aportarían gran protección a los dirigibles, ellas eran fuertes refiriéndome a la magia, a diferencia de un unicornio, ellas podían crear muchos mas escudos con muchísima mas facilidad y menos esfuerzo.

Pero por parte de Twiligth…

Shining: ME REUSO A QUE TWILIGTH VENGA.=Dijo con cierto enfado.=

Twiligth: Pero hermano…

Shining: DE NINGUNA MANERA.=Miro a Celestia= No permitiré que usted arriesgue la vida de mi propia hermana.

Celestia: Armor, entiende que si no asemos esto…

Shining: Acaso no vio loquee ellos hicieron?... destrozaron tres escudos, y encima de todo, borraron del mapa la montaña Aleluya, no permitiré que ella valla.

Twiligth: Hermano=Ce puso frente a el= No soy una potranca.

Shining: Lo seas o no no iras.

Twiligth: NO SOY UNA CHIQUILLA… Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

Shining: QUE NO.=Dio punto final al asunto.=

Twiligth:=Lo miro y le dijo.=Como tu princesa ire te guste o no te guste… y es una orden, no un permiso…

Ante tales palabras Shining quiso responder pero… tal y como dijo ella es princesa y ante eso el no podía competir… Si era un príncipe pero por casarse con Cadence y no por decreto de Celestia, el cual como sabemos es un cargo mucho mas alto.

Shining solo dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, pero antes de salir dijo.

Shining: Las tropas están listas princesa Celestia… y Twiligth… Solo piensa en nuestros padres por un momento…

Shining solo salió de la sala dejando aquella semilla plantada en la mente de Twiligth, quien en ese momento supo porque el no quería que ella fuera… los dos únicos hijos de una familia ir directo a la guerra sería prácticamente un golpe fatal para la familia.

Era de noche… las nubes tapaban a la gran luna llena, su escasa luz podía penetrar aquellas nubes justo abajo ce encontraba una ciudad, esta ce llamaba PoniHattan, por las calles ce podían divisar diferentes droides, Tempest, Artilleros, y la infantería, también había humanos caminando y patrullando las calles, ce había puesto una barricada en las afueras de la ciudad.

Ce encontraban francotiradores en los tejados de los grandes edificios de la ciudad los cuales estaban en alerta. Usando visiones nocturnas de sus rifles, miraban el lugar en busca de algún intruso.

Francotirador: Area Norte despejada…

Control: Entendido, verificare a los demás centinelas.

En el mar los fragatas estaban alejados de las costas, los sensores de movimiento (Radares), los cuales solo marcaban el movimiento de sus compañeros, por lo cual solo permanencia en estado neutral.

Capitana: Puente… la capitana de infantería tiene todo despejado en la ciudad… los tenientes de escuadrón, tomaron las otras ciudades que estaban cercanas a ella.

Teniente: Entendido.

Capitana: Alguna orden.

Teniente: No… solo noche tranquila… Que me dice de los submarinos?.

Capitana: Tubimos problemas con algunas serpientes de gigantes, dentro de poco se volverán a comunicar.

Teniente: Me parece bien, corto.

Bajo el mar (Me agrada esta canción) Los submarinos comenzaban a dirigirse asta la superficie, a excepción de uno de hecho este submarino tenía como obligación seguir buscando algún indicio de criaturas hostiles, pero ya lo único que había eran peses comunes de diversos colores y tamaños, peses ángeles, payasos, globos, entre otros, pero hubo algo que provoco que toda la tripulación ce quedara como piedra, algo que erizo la piel de todos.

Chico: Comunícame con el puente de mando.

Chica: Esta fuera de alcance nos tendremos que acercar.

Chico: Lo más rápido que sea posible… Avisen al otro submarino que lo recoja rápido.

Mientras tanto en la isla.

Ingeniero: EL PROPULSOR ESTA LISTO PODEMOS DESPEGAR.

Todo el equipo que ce encontraba afuera del crucero había sido recogido, y puesto dentro del crucero, por lo cual podían despegar.

Teniente: Bien…=Coloco la llave que le había dado Noé= Solo pon la llave… enciende el motor…=Presiono un botón naranja.= ahora elévala….

Aquel gran crucero comenzó a despegarse del suelo lentamente.

Chico: Nada mal para ser la primera vez…=Dijo mientras seguía revisando algunos datos en la computadora que eran relacionados con la comunicación.= Em… teniente… Debe avisar al Almirante para que mire esto.

Teniente: De que ce trata?.

Chico: Bueno…=Checo de nuevo los datos.= No creo que les guste.

Cercas de la misma chingada, mas de 56 dirigibles, todos ellos repletos de de guardias reales, los cuales solo eran unicornios, pero también ce encontraban en estos dirigibles Minotauros y cebras, y pocos dragones de proporción más pequeña, porque?... para poder ayudar a utilizar la artillería del los mismos dirigibles, A pesar de todo el esfuerzo de Shining Armor, que el quería que Twiligth fuera en su dirigible, ella tuvo que ir directo a otro, Shining permanecía en un dirigible, el cual ce encargaba de proteger a las dos princesas principales Celestia y Luna, quienes a petición de TODOS los gobernantes y Shining Armor llevaran armadura para protegerse.

Celestia: Te vez bien hermanita… Un poco más crecida.

Luna: Lo dices por la cola de caballo que hice con mi crin?

La armadura de Celestia era dorada, mientras que la de Luna variaba un poco en los colores oscuros y azules.

Strong: Princesa=Dijo el grifo= En unos minutos más llegaremos.

Celestia: Bien entons…

Luna: Tranquila…=Sonrio= Mis guardias no tardaran en hacer su movimiento… No tendremos que preocuparnos por sus disparos.

Celestia con algo de miedo miro a Luna.

En la Ciudad ce encontraba todo en calma, los chicos caminaba aciendo sus rutinas, mientras que otros comenzaban a activar a los droides.

Chico: Que frio…

Chico2: Y que lo digas.=Tomo su arma= Ven vamos a trotar un rato, para calentar músculos y no sentir este frio.

Ambos chicos ce pusieron de pie y comenzaron a trotar, mientras que en uno de los edificios del lugar ce encontraban un grupo el cual ce encargaba de los censores de movimiento y los radares.

Chica: No vieron algo?=Miro el radar= Parecía ser un capullo.

Chico:=Tomo un micrófono= Unidades dos y tres alertas en sus posiciones cambien a visores nocturnos y avisen a la primera señal de anomalía.

Unidad: Entendido…

Por las calles ce podían divisar sombras las cuales eran de aquellos Batponis los cuales con gran sigilo ce ponían en ciertos lugares de la ciudad, mas específicamente donde ce encontraban grupos de patrulla humanas.

Chico: Esta todo muy callado… Aun con los droides activos.

Chica: Total solo mantengamos la posición hasta mañana y todo acabara.

Los batponis ce colocaron al acecho.

En los dirigibles.

Celestia: Que ordenes les diste a los batponis?.

Luna: Tranquila no mataran a nadie, claro si ellos no resultan ser un problema cuando lleguen los demás por los túneles… Avísale al dirigible de Twiligth que vallan a la isla.

Celestia apareció un pergamino y con una pluma comenzó a escribir, el pergamino ce enrollo y desapareció al instante.

Celestia: Discord…

El dracunecus apareció al lado de Celestia.

Discord: Pare que soy bueno?

Celestia: Ve a la isla Aleluya hay rencontraras con los humanos.

Discord: Como gustes.=Desapareció.=

Luna: Aun no confió en el.

Celestia: Por ahora lo tendrás que hacer.

En la ciudad, en uno de los edificios.

Chica: Movimiento al este…=Miro el radar.=Carajo…=Tomo el comunicador= Mando aquí la Capitana de infantería, tengo objetivos al este… y son demasiados.

Teniente: Bien mandaremos el soporte aéreo, estarán hay en 5, y nosotros en su posición en 20.

La capitana miro el radar y dijo.

Capitana: No creo que tengamos 20 minutos.

El radar marcaba gran cantidad de puntos.

En las sombras de la ciudad aparecieron todos los batponis, comenzaron a golpear a los humanos en la parte trasera de la cabeza y así dejarlos inconscientes, sin embargo una chica tomo el casco de uno de los batponis que la ataco antes de que este la dejara inconsciente.

Chica: Idiota.=golpeo al batponi en su estimago= Central=Tomo su comunicador=Estan en la ciuda…

No termino la palabra cuando ella recibió un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

Batponi: Ce nos acaba el tiempo, ustedes revisen los edificios el resto vayan al norte donde recibirán a las princesas.

Al norte de la ciudad ce encontraban todos los droides y los humanos que recibieron el corto mensaje de su compañera, la capitana dio la orden de atacar a todos los que vieran pero…

Chico: DEN LA CARA COVAR…=Cayó al suelo.=

Batponi: Zona este despe…

No termino la frase cuando este poni cayó al suelo con un gran agujero en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Batponi2: Que le paso?... ayúdenlo para seguir co…

En la sima de los edificios ce encontaban diferentes grupos de francotiradores.

Sniper: Unidad cuatro y dos… pueden seguir adelante… 10 tangos cayeron.

Sniper( En otro edificio): Tangos en el sector 2 Omega…

En los dirigibles.

Desde donde estaban las princesas podían escuchar los disparos que provenían de la ciudad, pero ninguno era asía ellos sino a los batponis, que estaban en la ciudad.

Shining: Den la señal a los grupos voladores para que flanqueen la ciudad.

Dos grifos con armadura volaron en direcciones opuestas.

Shininig: pongan preparen la artillería.

Celestia: Aun no Shining.

Shining: Pero…

Luna: Solo acércanos mas… Diles a los unicornios que pongan los escudos y que la infantería terrestre cargue hasta la ciudad.

Shining solo asintió y fue a dar la orden, mientras que en la ciudad ce libraba una batalla campal por el control de la ciudad.

Mientras en el crucero.

Noé: Y Omar?

Teniente: Supongo que en su habitación durmiendo.

Noé: Bien…=Tomo el micrófono= Cazas y bombarderos los quiero en el sector norte de la ciudad… Capitan Elit, su equipo vendrá con migo en un transporte…=Miro a la Teniente= Asegurese de que esta nave este en la ciudad de Cristal para mañana.

Teniente: Si señor…

Antes de que Noé abandonara la sala, le llamo la atención un sonido proveniente del radar.

Chica: Contacto a docien… No cincuent… esta en el puente?.=Dijo extrañada=

¿?: HOLA A TODOS.

Tanto chicos como chicas ce pusieron de pie mientras desenfundaban sus pistolas, apuntando al Dracunecus que había aparecido.

Discord: Siglos sin ver a un Humano.==Dijo volando alrededor de una chica= Me pregunto en que han cambiado en todo este tiem…

No termino la frase cuando la chica lo tomo del cuello, con su pistola lo golpeo en la cara, dos veces, para después darle una fuerte patada en el hocico y final mente lo azoto contra el suelo.

Teniente:=Le susurro a Noé= Auméntale el sueldo…

Noé: Temo por mi vida si no lo hago.

Discord: No recuerdo a las chicas tan agresivas…=Dijo adolorido, pero su boca no pronunciaba bien la palabras pues el pie de la chica estaba sobre su hocico.= Y hermosas.

La chica ce sonrojo.

Discord: Pero tranquila.=Chasqueo los dedos.=

Discord apareció de pie frente a todos, mientras ce estiraba y pasaba su garra por su cara donde tenia el pie de la chica, la cual estaba algo asustada.

Discord: WOW… Dime…=Miro a Noé=Tu sabes morder igual que ella?.

Noé: Que eres… más importante… Quien eres?.

Mientras en la Ciudad.

El estruendo de las armas de los humanos ce podía escuchar por todo el lugar, los batponis tuvieron que refugiarse, pues no podían permitir que ellos siguieran matando… además recibieron las ordenes de Luna que solo podían atacar a los humanos si su vida dependía de ella… pero también ellos no podían hacer caso a esta orden pues el hecho de pelear contra chicos no les parecía…

Batponi: Ahora que…=dijo agitado=

Batponi2: Esperemos a los demás… el túnel aparecerá aquí… o cercas… hasta entonces…

Una explosión tumbo la puerta donde ellos ce encontraban.

Chico: TOCK TOCK…=Apunto=

Chica: Es de mala educación irse cuando recién empezó la fiesta.

Los batponis usando sus alas salieron por las ventanas.

Chica: No vi eso venir…

Chico: Ustedes vallan a los techos y el resto vallan al otro edificio.

En el frente de la ciudad, los droides ya estaban disparando no a los dirigibles sino a unos dragones terrestres… a los ojos de los humanos eran lagartijas. Pero muy grandes que ce acercaban a gran velocidad, y para empeorar las cosas estos tenían grandes escudos que los rodeaban, evitando ser lastimados.

Capitana: Que no puedes atinarle hojalata?.=Miro al droide Tempest que estaba al lado suyo.= PRESTA PARA ACA.

La capitana le quito el cañón y con puntería que solo se compararía a un HACKER de un juego de shotter mato a tres dragones en hilera india.

Capitana: Acaso es difícil?=Le dio el cañón al droide.= Imbécil…

En la sima de los edificios.

Sniper: Zona sur despejada…

Capitana: Bien enfoquen sus rifles a los dirigibles… Usen los cartuchos rojos.

Sniper: Recibido…=Comenzó a apuntar.= Tengo a la blanca a tiro…

Capitana: Pues qué esperas?.

En los dirigibles.

Los escudos estaban alrededor de todos los dirigibles, los unicornios trataban de cubrir también a los dragones que estaban en tierra, pero resultaba casi imposible pues la potencia de los disparos de parte de los humanos era prácticamente imparable.

Minotauro: Princesas ya jugamos con ustedes al no a ser nada…=Miro a todos en el dirigible= Disparen.

Celestia: Deles un minuto mas a los guardias de mi her…

Luna al igual que los presentes miraron con horror como Celestia caía, mientras una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba por su pecho.

Luna: H-h-hermana…=Dijo asustada= NO HERMANA.

Shining: PONGAMOSLE PUNTO FINAL AL ASUNTO.

En la ciudad, más precisamente en el centro, en un pequeño hueco ce podía mirar un brillo naranja, de repente ese hueco ce abrió mas y mas hasta que comenzaron a salir, cientos de guerreros, entre ellos ponis terrestres, cebras , Minotauros y perros diamantes.

Minotauro: Ustedes busquen por halla ustedes síganme.

En los cielos la cosa para los humanos no podía ponerse peor… en el lado noroeste de la ciudad ce podían divisar barios dragones, volando hasta la ciudad.

Sniper: Lider naranja… tenemos objetivos al noroeste de la ciu… dad…

Grifo: Con quien hablas?...= Puso su espada al cuello del humano.= Estas loco de remate.

Lo mismo paso con los demás centinelas arriba de los edificios, si no eran grifos losque tomaban a los humanos como rehenes eran los grifos, y mas aun las naves de los humanos ya habían llegado pero el problema estaba en que ninguno de ellos podía abrir fuego pues todos los enemigos estaban al lado de sus compañeros… y ceria correr mucho riesgo…

Capitana: Donde ce encuentra el soporte aéreo?.

¿?: No podemos ayudarle los objetivos tienen a rehenes… no podemos abrir fuego si están ellos en peligro también.

En las costas de la ciudad…

Capitana naval: Puente… tenemos a tiro a los dirigibles.

Teniente: Abra fuego y mande al resto de sus tropas a la ciudad tenemos que recuperarla.

Capitana: Entendido…=Apago el comunicador= USTEDES DISPAREN A LOS DIRIGIBLES.

El tiempo transcurrió, 34 dirigibles pudieron ponerse a salvo en la ciudad evitando los disparos de los fragatas… los humanos fueron capturados, en cuanto a las naves seguían dando vueltas al alrededor apoyando a los humanos que aun seguían libres, para así sacarlos del lugar, las calles eran de los Ecuestres, los droides parecían simples hormigas al lado de los dragones quienes con solo un pisotón eran destruidos el resto de las tropas Ecuestres bajaron de los dirigibles, para tomar por completo la ciudad.

Los tanques de los humanos eran efectivos… pero el problema era que los perros diamante cavaban grandes zanjas que hacían que estos cayeran y no pudieran salir, provocando que los humanos que estaban adentro salieran, para posteriormente ser capturados…

Como saben era de noche y los pocos humanos que eran de la infantería y estaban a salvo eran capturados por los batponis, quienes eran muy agiles y encima de todo ce podían confundir con cualquier sombra.

Celestia, fue atendida por un médico, sin embargo no había mucho por hacer… la herida aun no dejaba de sangrar.

En el puente de mando del crucero.

Discord: Entonces que me dicen?.

Noé: Me agrada tu oferta…

Discord: Entonces?.

Noé: Pero no ocupamos a alguien tan feo como tú.=Apunto con su arma= Arrivederchi, y buenas noches.

El disparo, sin embargo discord apareció afuera del crucero riéndose a carcajadas, fue ahí donde todos ce dieron cuenta de algo. Un dirigible estaba a 100 metros del el crucero fue ahí donde supieron lo que pasaría.

Noé: Perro desgraciado…=Tomo los controles= USTEDES DISPAREN AL DIRIGIBLE.

Discord seguía riendo, pues sabía que el dirigible era de parte de las portadoras y ellas devolverían a los humanos a su mundo.

Discord: SAYONADA FUE UN GUSTO JAJAJA…Que es eso?.

Noé: El que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor.

Una torreta disparo un rayo directo a Discord, cuando este rayo dejo mirar el entorno ya no había nada.

Noé: CHAUUU Ni una molécula quedo para reconocerlo.

Chica: Quien reconocería a esa cosa producto de una orgia entre un chingo de especies.

En el dirigible.

Twiligth: Listas chicas.?

Todas: LISTAS.

Antes de que ellas usaran los elementos un rayo rompió el escudo que protegía al dirigible, haciendo que este comenzara a caer rápidamente.

Teniente: Buen tiro Maria…

El dirigible callo los pegasos volaban sujetando a sus compañeros y a las portadoras que no podían volar, solo podían mirar al dirigible que estaba debajo de ellos quemándose.

Teniente: Noé… que dan sobrevivientes.

Noé: Ellos tienen rehenes y creo que nosotros también, tráiganlos…=Tomo el cominicador= Marines vallan a la zona 4 del crucero tenemos visitas.

El crucero bolo arriba donde estaban todos los sobrevivientes y una luz naranja los envolvió a todos y ellos comenzaron a levitar asta donde estaba un hangar dentro del crucero, al entrar todos estos Equinos fueron recibidos por barios humanos armados y apuntándoles a la cara.

Chico: Bien venidos… Esperemos que no disfruten su estancia.

Chica: Se los pondremos a si de simple…=Tomo a un guardia unicornio= Si usan esto…=Le disparo al cuerno y luego lo avento con los demás.= Se quedan sin el…

Chica2: Si quieren luchar…=Tomo su rifle= No tendrán una muerte rápida.

Chico: llévenlos a las celdas 4 y 7, y quítenles todo lo que ellos tengan.

Reinbow: Solo atrevan…=Fue golpeada en la cara.=

Chica: Calladita, aquí quien da las ordenes soy yo… CAPICHI?.

En el imperio de cristal Cadence ce encontraba caminando por los pasillos, pensando sobre todo lo ocurrido, cuando escucho pisadas que ce le acercaban, ella volteo y miro a dos guardias.

Cadence: Que sucede?.

Estos guardias perdieron la vista sus ojos ce pusieron en blanco y cayeron al suelo, Cadence ce asusto, pero antes de que gritara o hiciera algo, cintio algo afilado en su cuello y escucho una voz atrás de ella, era una voz masculina.

¿?: Shhhh.. no los despiertes… Aunque claro ya no lo aran… si no quieres que todo el resto de esta ciudad quede igual que ellos permanecerás callada.

Cadence miro al frente suyo y miro como 5 humanos comenzaban a aparecer, ellos vestían de blanco con una gran capucha blanca que no permitía ver sus rostros.

¿?: Ustedes que el resto del equipo ponga a todos esos guardias en los calabazos, despúes cierren el castillo… Ella nos será muy útil…

Cadence: No me hagan nada…=Dijo asustada=

¿?: Eso depende de cómo te comportes… des pues de todo como dijiste somos esclavistas no es asi?... Ustedes tienen una mente muy cerrada.

Cadence: Que harán?

¿?: Jugar contigo y ganar esta guerra. Claro esta.

Fin del cap.

Si no entendieron… Equestres toman la ciudad y toman rehenes al igual que los humanos… asi de simple recuerden comentar y decirme que les pareció el capitulo.


	17. Chapter 17

Todos los humanos que yacían de rehenes en la ciudad tomada por los Ecuestres, estaban amarrados con sogas, y despojados de cualquier arma u aparato electrónico, la princesa Celestia aun estaba siendo atendida, sin embargo.

Chico: Esa princesita no durara mucho.=Dijo casi riéndose.=

Guardia pegaso: Cállate.

Chico: Si uno de los centinelas fue quien le disparo… si no tiene ayuda medica de uno de nosotros no pasara de esta noche…

Chica: Si sería una lástima…

En uno de los edificios mas precisamente en el hospital, estaba ciendo atendida la princesa, pero el problema yacía en la herida pues una luz rojiza no dejaba de brillar en el pecho de la princesa, un guardia pegaso llego a la sala de estar y miro a la princesa Luna.

Guardia: Princesa uno de los humanos dice que puede ayudar a su hermana.

Luna: Pues tráiganlo de inmediato.

Dicho este fueron por aquel chico, el cual estaba siendo escoltado, por dos Minotauros un grifo y dos unicornios, pero el les dijo que tenían que encontrar primero a un droide en espesifico.

Chico: Solo ocupo que me ayuden a encontrar un O-9.

Grifo: Para que?... para ponerlo contra nosotros?.

Chico: Esta en contra de todo que un O-9 valla a lastimar a alguien… este tiene como prioridad curar… no herir…=Miro a sus carceleros= El tiempo cele acaba a la princesa.=Sonrio.=

A regañadientes todos ellos aceptaron, y buscaron entre todo el escombro de la cuidad en droide, las noves que bloqueaban la Luna ce habían disipado, y permitían ver mejor… en una pila de escombros el chico encontró a un droide que el buscaba, con gran dificultad pudo sacarlo, le quito un poco la tierra de encima, y en un movimiento rápido, presiono una serie de botones detrás de la nuca de este droide.

O-9: En que puedo serle útil…

Chico: Menos mal te queda algún tanquecillo de bacta?.

O-9: Claro…=Metió su mano robótica a un costado suyo.= Aquí tiene=Le dio un cilindro con una sustancia azul=

Chico: Gracias..=Comenzó a beberlo.=

Las pocas heridas que tenia este chico comenzaron a sanar lentamente, pero a una velocidad calmada.

Chico: Listo ben acompáñanos

O-9: Como guste…

Los guardias escoltaron a estos dos hasta el hospital, al entrar en el Luna miraba con malos ojos a estos dos.

Guardia: Es el princesa.

Luna: Tú puedes curar a mi hermana?.

Chico: no…

Guardia: QUE?=Dijo enojado=

Chico: No hay objeción digo.

Luna le dio permiso de entrar al la sala donde estaban atendiendo a Celestia, al entrar el chico miro la herida de la alicornio.

Chico: Esta consiente?...

O-9: No… sus signos vitales son débiles.

Chico: Dame un tanque de bacta.

O-9: Es el último…= Ce lo entrego.=

Chico: Oye tu quítale esa venda.

Al hacerlo el chico quito la tapa del tanque y lo vertió todo el liquido sobre el pecho de Celestia.

Chico: Bien ahora dame la infrec…

La infrec era una jeringa que llevaba el droide, esta ce utilizaba para poder ayudar a la generación de heridas, en una velocidad aun mas rápida.

Chico: Esto te dolerá.=La enterró en el cuello de Celestia.= ahora solo esperamos…

Los médicos ecuestres miraban con asombro como la herida de Celestia comenzaba a sanar de manera rápida… al poco tiempo el chico quito la aguja.

Chico: Ya… Listo… les recomiendo que hagan más avances médicos, es lo primero que mi raza desarrollo al punto más alto.

Tanto el droide como el chico salieron y fueron llevados nuevamente hasta donde estaban los demás humanos, pero el droide seguía activo.

En el puente.

Chica: Teniente, tenemos a un droide activo podemos comunicarnos ahora.

Teniente: Bien, enlázame y dime si tienes contacto con los de la ciudad de Cristal.

Chica: Si el sistema de comunicaciones fue reparada.

Teniente: Bien… Noé… ordenes?.

Noé: primero diles a los elits que también estén en contacto con nosotros.

En el imperio de cristal…

Las puertas del palacio estaban cerradas, todos los guardias que estaban dentro estaban encerrados en los calabozos, en cuanto a Cadence… había días que la paso mejor…

Cadence ce encontraba en su habitación junto a dos de los humanos que vestían de blanco junto a su capucha.

Humano: Si?...= Tomo su comunicador.= Esta de hecho al lado mio…=Sonrio= Claro.

Este humano puso una pequeña esfera en el piso en frente de Cadence, quien miraba extrañada aquella esfera, al poco tiempo un holograma de tamaño de los humanos apareció era el Almirante.

Noé: Buenas noches.

Cadence: Tu?... debí adivinar que eras cruel.

Noé: Cruel?... no fui yo quien tenia que dar la orden para acabar con este planeta… además… a ustedes les hace falta madurar mucho… Pero no estoy aquí para pelear verbalmente.

Cadence: Entonces para que.

En la ciudad.

Shining pasaba entre los humanos cuando miro al droide el cual miraba detenidamente a Shining, el droide en cierta manera le daba algo de curiosidad ver al unicornio.

Shining: Tu quien eres?.

Droide: Soy la unidad 758… Llamada O-9, en que puedo ayudarlo?.

Shining: Ja tu ayudarme? En que?.

O-9: Soy un droide médico, mi obligación es curar a los heridos… sin embargo ahora carezco de tanques de bacta…

Shining estaba apunto de decir algo pero del pecho del robot comenzó a brillar una luz blanca para posterior mente aparecer un holograma en el suelo frente a todos del tamaño de un humano cualquiera.

Noé: Hola… veo que usted tiene a mis compañeros.

Shining: Si… al menos que los quieras recuperar tendrán que dejar este mundo.

Noé: Jajaja me temo que no es asi esto terminara de dos forma.

Shining: Asi me podrías decir cuáles son?.=Dijo en tono retador.=

El holograma ce agrando mucho al grado de poder mostrar a Cadence y a los dos humanos que la cuidaban.

Noé: Creo que nosotros tenemos la ventaja.

Shining: ¡Cadence¡

El holograma que mostraba a Cadence reacciono, Cadence miro a Shining.

Cadence: Shining…=Miro al holograma=

Noé: Asi está el asunto… Tenemos a toda esa ciudad de cristal en nuestro control… además…

El holograma se extendió mas y dejo ver a las portadoras en una celda.

Noé: Encerio… creen que su truco serviría dos veces?...

La luz de la luna fue tapada por aquel gran crucero, todos los guardias miraron al cielo y miraron aquella gran nave que sobre volaba la ciudad.

Noé: Bajaremos los dos lideres… acambio queremos que sus lideres estén aquí en media hora. O de lo contrario, eliminaremos a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ni siquiera sabran que fue lo que los golpeo... Ustedes y si en dado caso que fueran a aserle algo a alguno de mis compáñeros.

En el holograma de Cadence, ce miraba como uno de los humano le apunto con el arma.

Noé: Dejame decirte que los rifles de iones no duelen tanto como los de Nova… Aquí en media hora. Caphisco?

El holograma desapareció… sin embargo todos podían escuchar el sonido de un reloj… aquel sonido de Tic… tac… tic… tac…

En el puente.

Teniente: Para que ese sonido?.

Noé: Guerra Psicológica… entenderán que el tiempo celes acaba, y no tendrán muchas opciones por el estrés.

En el imperio.

Cadence: Contentos…

Humano: Pudiste habar llorado, pero con eso bastaba… Ahora camina vamos a darles el aviso a todos.

Con rifle en la espalda Cadence camino… en uno de los pasillos tuvieron que dar vuelta, pero fue ahí donde Cadence actuó, ella hiso brillar su cuerno, al hacerlo una luz encegueció temporalmente a los dos humanos que la cuidaban, ella aprovecho y lanzo un rayo a cada uno el primero lo recibió de lleno y cayó al suelo, sin embargo el segundo puso su mano parando asi el rayo que Cadence le había aventado.

Cadence: =Sorprendida= P-pero los humano no pueden usar magia…

Humano: Cierto.

Antes de que Cadence volviera a disparar otro rayo, el humano en si desapareció de su vista, ella alarmada miraba de un lado a otro incluso volteaba asía atrás de ella, pero ella comenzó a sentir gran dolor en su vientre y fue ahí donde el humano volvió a ser visible, este había golpeado el vientre de Cadence con su rodilla.

Humano: Sin embargo les falta mucho por entender…=Tomo el comunicador.= Hey Guillermo, te veo en el area 4 trae contigo a los demás… Y tu…=Tomo a Cadence y la cargo= Espero que no hayas estado esperando un hijo.

En la ciudad, las tropas de los fragatas ya estaban en tierra incluso estaban tomando posiciones alrededor de todo el lugar.

Luna: Volver a dialogar?... Que descaro de su parte.

Celestia: Hermana…=Dijo algo adolorida=

Luna: Descansa yo iré en tu lugar.

Aquel sonido del Tic tac… seguía presente, a muchos los ponía nerviosos era una cuenta regresiva, que terminaría pronto, de hecho tenían miedo de que ese sonido dejara de escucharse.

Celestia: Hermana por favor… encuentra el modo de que esto acabe.

Luna asintió con la cabeza y salió.

Luna: Lo are.

Luna fue seguida por barios guardias entre ellos Shining Armor, fueron asta donde ce encontraba el droide, la nave cegia arriba de la ciudad, todos podían mirar cientos de luces que brillaban en ella, al poco tiempo 5 naves LAAT bajaron al abrirse las puertas de estos 40 humanos armados bajaron y tomaron postura defensiva, al final bajaron el oficial acargo Omar, y el Almirante Noé.

Omar: Creo que es un jaque mate no cree princesa Luna?.

Solo Noé miro extrañado a Omar.

Luna: Aun piensan destruir este mundo.

Omar: No es mi decisión sino la de arriba de mas alto mando que yo.

Luna:=Suspiro= Bamos debe haver una forma.

Omar : =Sonrio= Puede ser.

Fin del cap.

El siguiente cap será el final.

Lose lose porque tan poquitos?... porque no me gustan los fic largos, pero quiero solo decirles algo… SECUELA MIS TENATES… Aunque estoy pensando en ello, pero no tendría sentido la secuela… en el capitulo final les explicare un poco mas de si are o no secuela… Que lo mas probable sara que no.


	18. Chapter 18

FINAL MISSION START.

Quedaban pocas horas de noche, La princesa Luna estaba frente a los dos humanos que habían "provocado" esto, en el imperio de cristal las cosas tampoco podían estar mejor, todos los humanos que estaban dentro del edificio comenzaron a tener problemas pues algunos de los ponis ce enteraron de loque pasaba adentro del castillo, y querían entrar por la fuerza, sin embargo antes de que esto pasara todos estos humanos y con una Cadence aun adolorida, la llevaron asta el balcón principal, donde cerraron la puerta de tras de ellos y miraron a una gran multitud de ponis y otras especies debajo de ellos.

Humano: Aviéntalo para que todos aquí miren.

Uno de los Humanos tomo una esfera de su traje y la aventó al lo más lejos que pudo, esta no cayó al suelo si no quedo levitando a una altura decente.

Humano: Actívalo.

Este dispositivo desprendió un Holograma tan grande que todos en el imperio pudieron ver a la princesa Luna, al Oficial Omar y a Noé, quienes permanecían frente a ella.

Poni: La princesa Luna.

Grifa: Esas son las criaturas que estaban atacando.

Omar: y bien díganos princesa Luna… acepta los términos que le propuse?.

Luna: No permitiré que todos aquí vivan como esclavos.

En la ciudadela.

Todos las razas miraban con cerio enojo a Omar.

Omar: Sin duda respeto tu decisión Luna… Noé… Procede.

Todos los humanos que habían aterrizado ce pusieron frente a Omar, con las armas apuntando a la princesa Luna, esta cerró momentáneamente los ojos, pero escucho un sonido como si fueran pisadas, cuando ella los volvió a abrir miro que todos estos habían dado media vuelta, y apuntaron a Omar.

Omar: Que están haciendo.=Dijo indignado= Te puedo enviar a la corte marcial por esto.

Noé tomo su pistola de su costado izquierdo y le apunto, para después decirle.

Noé: Tengo una pregunta… y le sugiero que la conteste correctamente…

Omar: Que clase de idiotez estas diciendo te estoy dando una orden.=Dijo en un tono mas severo.=

Noé: Dígame… como sabia el nombre de esta princesa… si ella en NINGUN momento dijo su nombre cuando estaba en la isla.=Dijo mientras le seguía apuntando con el arma.=

Omar: Es obvio Noé… tu crees que todos esos adornos relacionados con la luna quieran decir algo?=Arqueo una ceja=

Noé: y como fue que ce puso en contacto con central si no había sistemas de comunicación, todo estaba dañado.

Omar: Hable con ellos Noé antes de que esas portadoras, tumbaran el sistema ese.

Noé: Así?... Que curioso…

Uno de los soldados apareció un holograma con muchos datos en el.

Noé: Porque no hay registros de ninguna llamada hacia central...

Todos los soldados rodearon a Omar mientras estos apuntaban sus armas contra el.

Omar: Tu no entiendes nada?... La magia de esas potras pudo haber echo corto y borrado los datos.

Noé: Es posible…

El holograma cambio, en ese todos miraron con terror a un oficial Omar debajo del agua con los ojos abiertos, totalmente inmóvil.

Noé: Encontramos este… Gemelo suyo, lo encontramos esta misma noche… A las… 2:47 A.M… El submarino de Carlos lo … O más bien Te encontró… Y sabes a esa hora tu estabas en la cafetería…

Todos los Ecuestres escuchaban cada palabra y ninguno podía quitar su cara de asombro, uno de los soldados dio un disparo Eléctrico haciendo que el diera movimientos involuntario, cayendo al suelo pero al caer todos miraron a un Dracunecus muy conosido.

Noé: Una ultima cosa…=Le apunto con su arma= nunca me llama por mi nombre… El tiene muy mala memoria…

Las armas dispararon al dracunecus el cual no pudo ser más rápido que la luz, los disparos no cesaron, de hecho seguían… se acababan los cartuchos, y recargaban y volvían a disparar, esto siguió por unos minutos más cuando el cadáver de este dracunecus quedo prácticamente irreconocible. Todos los humanos dieron media vuelta y miraron a Luna, todos alzaron sus armas y fue hay donde Noé ce aserco asta la princesa Luna.

Noé: Hierba mala nunca muere…

Luna: E-e…=Trago saliva= Eso dicen.

Noé: Bueno hoy comprobamos que se tiene que arrancar de raíz.=Bolteo a ver al holograma= Chicos dejen esa ciudad de cristal… denle a la princesa un Tanque de bacta pare que ce recupere del golpe que le dieron.

El holograma mostro a los humanos en el imperio de cristal junto a Cadence.

Humano: Si señor.

Noé: Una pregunta… Donde la golpearon?.

Humano: En el vientre… ce nos paso la mano…=Ce llevo una mano a la nuca= Siendo sincero si ella esperaba un hijo, creo que la cajetiamos mucho.

Casi inmediatamente Shining fue directo asta Noé, lo envistió cuando cayeron al suelo Noé aparto el cuerpo de Shining usando su pie y empujándolo lejos de el. Sin embargo Shining no espero mas y fue de nuevo contra el, Antes de que Shining usara su cuerno, la cara de Shining fue golpeada fuertemente, Noé había dado una patada haciendo que el cayera al suelo y de ahí no ce levantara.

Todos los guardias miraban como su capitán caía de solo un golpe muchos esperaban que volviera a levantarse pero no fue asi.

Noé: Descuiden…=Se sacudió su traje= Esta vivo…=Miro al Unicornio= Eso creo….. Princesa… Lamento todo lo ocurrido y acontecido… y pensar que usaron a ese…

Humano: PRODUCTO DE ORGIA.

Noé: Producto de orgia para derrotarnos… Chicos.

Todos los humanos fueron a desatar a todos sus compañeros, los demás humanos que habían bajado de los fragatas para emboscar a los Ecuestres fueron recogiendo todo el equipo, y compañeros.

Noé: Decir Lo siento…=Dijo avergonzado= No creo que sea suficiente…

Luna: No... pero es un inicio… NOEEEES asi JAJAJAJA

Todos comenzaron a reir mientras que solo el aludido trataba de contenerse la vergüenza.

Horas después…

Todos los objetos de los humanos estaban a bordo en la nave, todos los Ecuestres comenzaron a regresar a sus hogares, en cuanto a la ciudad… hubo unos cuantos edificios derrumbaros… pero nada grave. La nave ce dirigía asta Canterlot, donde Todos en Equestria ya estaban en sus hogares… cuando la nave sobrevolaba Canterlot, solo 4 naves de transporte bajo asta la entrada del castillo, de ellas bajaron los todos los humanos, quienes recibían miradas de los ponis de Canterlot, sin embargo una pegaso identifico a uno de estos humanos.

Esta pegaso miraba a solo uno de todos estos humanos con una mirada extaña… como tratando de reconocer al humano, el cual volteo a verla, este humano ce acerco asta la pegaso y le dijo.

Daring: Creo que te debo una… tu sabes… me ayudaste con Hawizotl(No se si ce escribe Hawizotle o Hawizotl )Pero… A todo lo que hiciste aun no se tu nombre.

Chico: Ni yo el tuyo…

Solo pocos humanos entraron al castillo acompañados de algunos soldados, al entrar un guardia pegaso los recibió.

Guardia: Síganme por acá.

Los murmoros no tardaron en escucharse por parte de los humanos, de echo solo una chica se estaba poniendo roja.

Guardia: los esperan adentro.

Tres chicas y dos chicos entraron mientras que el resto permaneció fuera.

Guardia: Ustedes no van ahhh...

Chico: Creo que mejor los dejamos…

Todos los humanos que estaban afuera de la habitación, ce marcharon sin embargo todos empujaron a una chica, la cual aun estaba sonrojada.

Chico: Suerte Sargento…

El pegaso reconocía a esta chica, al igual que la chica conocía al pegaso.

Pegaso: Y…=Dijo avergonzado=Sigues enojada?...

Chica: Cállate…=Desvió la mirada=

Pegaso: Te enojas con migo?=Dijo extrañado= TU fuiste la que me beso, no es culpa mia que tu te muevas mientras duermes.

Chica: entonces porque estabas tan cercas de mi?

El pegaso abría la boca pero de el no salía nada.

Chica: Además si mal no recuerdo TU correspondiste al beso.

Los chicos que ce habían marchado estaban a la vuelta de un pasillo carcajeando en silencio, pero de parte de los guardias también… del otro lado a la vuelta del otro pasillo el grupo al cual pertenecía el pegaso sus compañeros también ce estaban muriendo de la risa.

Pegaso: En mi defensa lo tuve que aser para que tu no te despertaras Y no poner en riesgo la misión en la que yo estaba.

Chica: MIRA TU que sacrificado NOOO.

Pegaso: YA TUUU, NI QUE ESTUBIERAS TAN BUENA.

Al decir esto recibió una bofetada de la chica, sin embargo su pelea continuaba verbal mente mientras que los compañeros de ambos no paraban de reir.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta.

Las princesas y los gobernantes de cada especie estaban en una mesa redonda, mirando a los humanos acercarse hasta la mesa.

Celestia: Tomen ha ciento por favor.

Celestia tenia unas vendas en su pecho.

Noé: me temo solo venimos por unos minutos…

Chica1: Queremos disculparnos de parte de todos nosotros por lo acontecido…

Chico: Si… es muy probable que ese estúpido de…

Luna: Discord.

Chica2: No me sorprende el nombre…

Chica: Ni ami…

Rey grifo: Ce puede saber que hacen estas chicas aquí?... se supone que solo los lideres y un oficial pueden estar aquí.

Cebra: Esacto.

Noé: O lo siento… Ella.

Una de las chicas la cual vestia de blanco con un sombrero de capitán.

Noé: Ella es Lorena… Capitana de la fuerzas Navales… Y ella.

Otra tenia un traje pues militar pero con una boina de color verde y una medalla en ella.

Noé: Es Celeste, Capitana de las fuerzas de la infantería.

Noé: Y ella.

La ultima vestia casi igual que la capitana Celeste.

Noé: Carla es la Capitana de las fuerzas aéreas… y el Mi compadre Rodrigo un simple piloto pero nos conocemos desde la academia. Le salve el pellejo 4 veces para que no fuera expulsado.

Rodrigo: Sip… 3 veces.

Noé: Cuatro cabron.

Rodrigo: Lo que paso en las lunas de Cesharin no cuenta, eso lo habíamos aclarado.

Rey minotauro: Tienen muchas hembras en la militar no creen?.

Rey grifo: No lo tomen a mal pero… pero… la militar siempre a sido para los machos.

Loque fue de Celeste y Carla tenían unas enormes ganas de rotorceles el cuello a ambos reyes y que sus cuellos apuntaran a sus traceros.

Celeste: No quiere demostrar ese punto Su majestad.

Celestia: Chicas no creo que…

Lorena: Si usted vence a una de nosotras nos retiramos las tres de las fuerzas.

El rey grifo miro al rey minotauro, inmediatamente el oficial del rey de los Minotauros, ce puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaban los humanos, este minotauro era más grande y fuerte que cualquiera de los humanos hay frente a él. Tanto Rodrigo como Noé ce hicieron a un lado.

Noé: Elige tu veneno.=Dijo con cierta pena= de igual forma estas muerto.

Minotauro: Les dare la ventaja… las tres podrán pelear con migo.

Las tres chicas se quitaron parte del traje.

Minotauro: Cuando quie…

No acabo la palabra cuando el Celeste dio una fuerte patada al estomago del minotauro, Lorena a probecho y dio un brinco y con su pie izquierdo dio una patada a la cara del minotauro dejándolo que callera al suelo, para rematar Carla corrió asta el minotauro el cual aun estaba consciente y solo pudo decir.

Minotauro: Mami…

Carla había golpeado fuerte mente en dos rapidos movimientos el cuello y una parte del abdomen.

Carla: Mañana podramoverse… lo golpee en los nevios…

Las chicas fueron a ponerse la roma, dejando a toda la meza redonda con la boca habierta.

Noé: Déjeme decirles que los mas destacados en la militar no son los hombres… Si no las mujeres… Pero yo prefiero verlas hay que en la cocina porque nos aben cocinar.

Celeste: Que te pasa yo cocine la semana pasada.

Carla: La verdad no cocinas bien…

Noé: De echo los mas destacados en la cocina somos los hombres, porque sabemos comer.

(NO ME MIENTAN CABRONES)(Chicas si leen esto no se ofendan, es la pura y santa verdad bueno es eso o soy muy estricto cuando yo como.)

Lorena: Le veo con ganas Grifito..=Miro al rey.=

Rey grifo: Aquí estoy bien gracias…

Celestia: Bueno… de echo queríamos darles una noticia.

Noé: Si es relacionada con que nos permita estar aquí lo lamento mucho… pero no podemos.

Luna: Que?.

Noé: Mire.

Rodrigo fue asta la mesa y puso una esfera al poco tiempo esta desprendió un holograma, en este ce podían divisar barios hombres de una edad mayor.

Hombre: Buenas tardes pirncesa Celestia… Princesa Luna…

Luna: C—como sabe nuestros nombres?.

Hombre: Como no saber los nombres de las princesas que nos desterraron?.

Celestia: Pero nosotros borramos la memoria de todos.

Hombre: Si pero al desterrarnos, lo hicieron con todos los archivos, como libros… pinturas… entre otras cientos de cosas… Princesas… El almirante Noé me dio su reporte de estos días que a estado en ese mundo… y créalo o no todos hemos estado buscándolas… la verdad no las culpo porque ustedes nos desterraran… éramos muy bélicos.

Lider dragon: Y aun lo son.

Celestia: Saben… los queremos de vuelta… poder estar juntos como hace cientos de años…

Hombre: Me temo princesa que la prueba les plantamos a ustedes no la pasaron.

Luna: Deque habla?.

Hombre: Estos chicos… llegaron aquí porque pensábamos ustedes ya habían progresado lo suficiente… tanto social como tecnológicamente… pero no es así… Mandamos a estos chicos para que investigaran todo el planeta… ver si las criaturas las cuales habitaban las cuales eran agresivas ya las hubieran exterminado… que su monarquía ya hubiera terminado y hubieran llegado a otra forma de gobierno… Sin embargo…=Miro a todas las razas.= La única raza que ha podido dejar la monarquía ha sido la de las Cebras.

Celestia: Entonces no regresaran?.=Dijo triste= No nos hagan rogarles…

Hombre: Princesa… ni siquiera comprendieron que los Robots no son seres vivos… si hubieran comprendido eso… quizás… y solo quizás ustedes vendrían con nosotros… pero a sus especies les ace falta mucho por aprender… crecer… y evolucionar.

Luna: Porfavor…

Hombre: Lo siento… pero an tenido mucho tiempo para progresar… evolucionar y crecer. Y… aun siguen en la misma zanja que hace mucho tiempo, nosotros no podemos interferir en el crecimiento y desarrollo de una especie, pues ustedes solo tienen que llegar a un entendimiento superior al que tienen hoy. Princesas no saben el gusto que me da verlas…

Celestia: Entonses todos alla saben de nosotros?.

Hombre: No… solo los de alto mando como yo, ustedes y ellos=Dijo refirendoce a los 5 chicos=

Luna: Y lo de Omar?.

Hombre: Ase tiempo Discord, fue quien infundio confucion y rencor con su magia sobre nosotros… de echo tenemos una bitácora de uno llamado Star Swirl que fue amigo de Heladio el antiguo Lider diplomático de nosotros en aquella época. Por lo cual tuvimos que hacer esto sabíamos que Discord trataría de nuevo de usarnos por lo cual Omar ce ofreció voluntariamente para ir con ellos… Discord ce de siso de Heladio para volver a todos los humanos en su contra… y sabíamos que lo aria de nuevo… Lamento mucho las pérdidas que tuvieron ambos bandos… sin embargo es hora de irse… Noé… El puesto de general queda libre… Quieres el puesto?.

Noé: Es una pregunta capciosa?=Dijo alegre=

Hombre: Bien… General… claro asta que mueras o encontremos a alguien mejor… Regresen, su misión término.

El holograma desapareció, y la esfera fue directo asta Rodrigo, quien la guardo en una de sus bolsas.

Noé: Con su permiso princesas, quisas en otra vida las veamos.

Los 5 dieron media vuelta.

Celestia: Esperen…

Voltearon a ver a Celestia.

Celestia: Al menos quédense esta noche… Por favor.

Luna: Es una noche muy especial.

Lorena: Si ves el espacio… As visto todo lo que puede dar la noche.

Celeste: Si miras 40 lunas orbitando sobre un planeta… Una en uno solo no es nada.

Ante esto las princesas no dijieron nada, solo agacharon sus cabezas, los 5 humanos salieron de la sala, sin embargo al hacerlo ce encontraron con un pegaso y una humana besándose mientras ambos estaban tirados en el suelo.

Rodrigo: Arbitro esas pesuñas no van ahí.

Cuando la puerta ce cerró tanto el pegaso como la chica miraron a los chicos que los miraban con cierta intriga, rápidamente la chica se puso de pie, y el pegaso agitaba sus alas para volar a la altura de la cara de los humanos

Noé: Que gustos tienes sargento… Fuga.

Los 5 superiores fueron directo a la salida del castillo dejando a los dos tortolitos juntos.

Pegaso: A todo esto no se tu nombre…=Dijo timido=

Chica: Nos vemos semental=Dijo gañéndole el ojo, mientras seguía a sus superiores.=

Pegaso: Espera.=Fue tras ella.=

A fuera del castillo todos los humanos que acompañaban a los demás esperaban, con calma de hecho solo escuchaban la conversación entre Daring y el chico.

Daring: Sabes… Alonso…=Lo miro=Are mi siguiente libro… y tu estaras ahí.

Alonso: Para mi seria un honor…

Noé: Si tu también deja de ser zoofilico y vámonos.=Dijo pasando al lado de el= Despídete de tu novia.

Todos los humanos fueron subiendo a las naves, mientras todos los ponis miraban la acción de todos estos chicos.

Daring: =Sonrojada= Toma…

Ella le entrego aquel cuchillo que le salvo la vida en el templo de Hawizotle.

Alonso: Quédatela. Puedo conseguir muchos mas… Nos veremos Daring.

Daring: Cuídate mucho.

Alonso: Me pides demasiado.

Todos estaban dentro de las naves salvo un pegaso y una chica, los cuales estaban en la entrada de la nave la cual fue comenzando a despegar, mientras el guardia pegaso volaba para seguir platicando con la chica.

Pegaso: Como te llamas?.

Chica: Primero dime tu nombre.

Pegaso: Herald Sun. Y tu.

Chica:=Sonrio= Tu nombre es extraño.

Herald: Dime el tu yo por favor.=Dijo en suplica=

Chica: Puedes adivinar?.

Herald: Bamos no me hagas eso.

Chica: as un intento.

Herald: Hearth?.

Chica=Rio= Jajajaj Hearth?... No… mi nombre es…

Para mala suerte del pegaso las naves estaban entrando en el hangar. Dejando al pegaso afuera mientras una rabia recurría todo su cuerpo, el comenzó a maldecir todo.

La nave comenzó a elevarse lentamente, sin embargo una nave de transporte bajo de nuevo asta Canterlot, las puertas ce abrieron y de ella bajo una poni unicornio.

Chica: A fuera.

Lyra: Porfas déjenme ir con ustedes…

Chica: NO.

La chica miro a un guardia pegaso aterrizar con cierta tristeza.

Chica: OYE TU.

El pegaso volteo.

Chica: Mi amiga te envía esto.

La chica le avento una esfera, el pegaso lo tomo con sus casco y la miraba extrañado, la nave de transporte fue de nuevo asta el crucero, dejando abajo a Lyra.

Lyra: LLEVENME CON USTEDES.

La nave siguió elevandoce, sin embargo muchos un grupo de pegasos, volaron hasta esta nave, pero ellos tenían algo raro cuando volaban ellos desprendían una cantidad de humo negro cuando lo hacían, pero otro pegaso de color claro también bolo hasta la nave.

Puente de mando.

Teniente: Como les fue?.

Noé: No les pareció que nos fueramos.

Teniente: Bueno… destino Almirante?.

Noé: General… Por favor.

Teniente: General… GENERAL?.

Noe=Asintió= Vamos a…

No termino la frace cuando miro a cuatro pegasos volar a la par con el crucero.

Noé: pon las altas voces.

Afuera del crucero cuatro pegasos volaban frente al puente de mando.

Spitfire: Reinbow que ases aquí?.

Reinbow: Lo mismo que ustedes… ver quien ganara en una carrera contra estos lampiños.

Crucero: Los cuatro pegasos por favor oríllense a la orilla que vamos aser un hyper salto.

Reinbow:=Fue asta el vidrio del crucero, toco y dijo= OHIGAN UNAS CARRERAS VEAMOS SI SU CHATARRA ES MAS RAPIDA.

Crucero: Quitence del camino solo estorban.

Spitfire: Nosotros estorbamos?. Tu cosa mide casi dos kilómetros y nosotros estorbamos?.

Crucero: Les advertimos.

En el puente.

Noé: A toda maquina vamos a Nova a festejar que les parece?.

Los gritos y festejos no ce isieron esperar.

Teniente: Salto en tres… dos… Uno…

A fuera.

Reinbow: QUE TIENEN MIEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el aquel crucero había desaparecido, los 4 pegasos que volaban sercas del crucero fueron empujados por una onda, barios cientos de metros, todos tanto en Canterlot como todos loque miraron loque paso quedaron con la boca abierta…

Reinbow: Eso es velocidad…

Spitfire: Y que lo digas… Que es eso?...

Todos miraron un pequeño papel que caía lenta mente Spitfire lo tomo y comenzó a leer loque decía.

Reinbow: Que dice?.

Spit le paso el papel.

Reinbow: Perdedoras yo siempre gano…=Estrujo el papel= Quien se cree ese lampiño.

Otro papel callo lentamente y Reinbow lo tomo.

Reinbow: Soy el lampiño que les gano.

En Canterlor.

El pegaso miraba con cierto enigma la esfera, pero una luz lo encegueció y apareció un holograma donde ce podía mirar a la chica que el beso.

Chica: Perdona… Soy Akyza… Ahora me dirijo directo a la constelación de Nova green, las coordenadas para que las veas en un telescopio son 27 87… Nos vemos mi amor.=Le giño el ojo=

La esfera exploto, dejando muy sonrojado al pegaso, el cual era visto por todos los ponis en Canterlot.

Herald: CASI LA ASIA MIA.

Horas después.

En la habitación de Celestia.

Luna: Hermana…?=Abrio lentamente la puerta= Que haces?

Celestia estaba en el balcón de su habitación mirando atraves de un telescopio.

Celestia: Solo…=Dijo deprimida=Nada…=Dejo el telescopio y fue asta su cama=

Luna: Se muy bien que querías que ellos regresaran con nosotros pero… la verdad hermana es que seria muy difícil acostumbrarnos a todo loque ellos ya tienen… y encierta forma tiene razón, tenemos que progresar quien sabe… tal ves hoy no… tal vez mañana no… pero en un futuro ellos regresen y esperen vernos que hemos progresado.

Celestia: Tienes razón… Despues de todo el mañana nos espera.

Luna: Ven hoy es noche de Nigthmere… quiero que me acompañes.

Celestia: Claro hermanita.

Cada determinado tiempo la humanidad revela un secreto tan profundo… Que nuestro futuro cambia para siempre… Como el Fuego… la Electricidad... O la fisión del Átomo. Tenemos que descrubrir el secreto de poder convivir todos los humanos en el planeta juntos… porque solo asi podremos progresar como debe de cer… porque asi como están las cosas solo lograremos acabar con nosotros mismos y…

Noé: QUE ASE ELLA AQUÍ?

Lyra: Dejaron la puerta abierta.

Noé: Teniente… Porfavor de la vuelta…=Dijo casi llorando= Para dejar a esta unicornio.

Lyra: No dejen quedarme con ustedes.

Noé: NI MADRES.

FIN…

Esta historia termino, y espero averlos entretenido el cual era mi único fin. Quiero darles las gracias por leer esta historia, es la QUINTA historia que hago en 3 meses, si quieren leer una historia basada en un humano que llega a escuestria pero con Humor extremo vallan a ver Madre e hijo, por cierto a los que les gusto esa historia ce creara secuela, pues que medio millón de personas lo mirara eso merece su secuela.

Otra cosa para todos los leectores. Para todos aquellos que me han estado aciendo preguntas tanto por PM, y review, las contestare en un especial de preguntas. Si gustan pueden dejar sus preguntas para contestarlas.

ACLARO: Preguntas de cómo Conosi , la responderé… Como conosi la serie… como me volvi escritor… en que trabajo y que me inspiro a hacer fic, esas preguntas las responderé para que asi no me hagan esas preguntas y me hagan otras. Sean relacionadas con mis historias o otras cosas.

SOY n1god con mi dicho: PORTENCE MAL PERO… Cuidence bien señoras y señores.


	19. Ova 1

Han pasado 25 años desde que los humanos encontraron el planeta de Equestria, los ponis estudiaban el cielo constante mente esperando encontrarse con algo nuevo, estos años muchos ponis decidían ser astrónomos, estos 25 años han pasado muchas cosas entre ellas que tanto Shining Armor como Candence tenían un hijo llamado Shining Shield, un unicornio de pelaje blanco crin azul y amarillo ojos purpura, el cual su cutiemark es casi obvia DAAAAA, un escudo con una gran estrella en medio de el.

Pero no era todo NOOO algo sin precedentes pasaría… En el espacio se puede mirar a 25 Destructores espaciales casi tan grandes como una luna, en la nave principal se encontraba un adulto el cual comandaba a estas 25 naves, en el puente de mando habían recibido una llamada importante…

Teniente: General… llamada de central.=Dijo una mujer=

General: Ponla.

Un holograma apareció frente al adulto dejando ver a dos personas humanas ambas con batas de laboratorio, en sus brazos llevaban una tableta.

Científico: Hola Noé cuanto tiempo 5 años por lo menos.

Noé: Valla Hernandes y Fernandes los gemelos mas conocidos por su madre JAJAJA.

Hernández: A mi también me da gusto verte.

Fernández: Oye dinos como te ha ido.

Noé: No me quejo siempre es lo mismo patrullar los extremos de la nebulosa para evitar que los asteroides pasen… es divertido jugamos al tiro al blanco.

Hernández: Bueno al menos tu disparas.

Noé: Algo me dice que no hablan para platicar… que ocurre.

Fernández: Tan perceptivo como siempre, pero si ocurre algo.

Hernández: Recordaras Equestria verdad?, el planeta que visitaste hace 25 años.

Noé: Me ofendes al preguntar tal cosa, que ocupan que haga?.

Fernández: Pues que tendras que volver a ir.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EQUESTRIA.

En el Canterlot… las cosas habían cambiado y mucho, los guardias ya no vestían con armaduras, sino con un tipo muy parecido al de los humanos, al perecer cuando se fueron habían dejado ciertas cosas en Equestria que permitió a los Equinos investigarlas para su beneficio, las armas ya no eran las mismas… Si se seguía enseñando el arte de la espada y lanza, pero las armas reglaméntales ahora eran las armas de fuego, aun en avance de preparación para ser automaticas, aun eran un poco lentas para preparar el disparo… El capitán de esta guardia era Shining Shield el hijo de Armor, quien se adapto al nuevo uso de armas, con una gran facilidad y hasta ahora el mejor en puntería.

Luna: Hermana, mañana será la gran gala del galope… ya tienes planeado que usar?.

Celestia: Si, y tu?.

Luna: Claro.

Celestia: Por cierto terminaste los deberes?.

Esta palabrita resonó no una sino cientos de veces en la cabeza de Luna.

Luna: C-claro crees que no aria nada?.

Celestia: Bien.

Luna: ODIO ESTO=Dijo para sus adentros=MALDITOS DEBERES.

Salio de la habitación de su hermana maldiciendo cada palabra que ella se sabia, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto donde una gran montaña de pales la esperaban.

Luna: No quiero hacer nada…=Dijo desganada=

¿?: Princesa.

Cuando Luna volteo se topo con un semental unicornio de pelaje blanco crin azul y amarilla.

Shield: Princesa vengo a informarle que sus tropas nocturnas ya terminaron el adiestramiento de fusil.

Luna: Ha?... Gracias Shield puedes retirarte.

Sin mas y con un saludo rápido de parte del unicrnio se dio media vuelta.

Luna: Oye Shield tus padres vendrán a la gala?.

Shield: No lo se… Les envie una carta también diciéndoles lo mismo pero no me ha llegado la contestación… a lo mejor ni si quiera se acordaran tienen muchas cosas que hacer alla. Además que a mi nunca me llamo la atención gobernar. Con su permiso princesa.

Luna: Adelante…

Al dia siguiente por la noche, era la gran gala del galope, Luna y Celestia estaban en la entrada junto a 4 guardias quienes cuidaban la entrada, ellas estaba ahí para dal la bienvenida a los invitados, tanto Celestia como Luna llevaban dos largos vestidos, cada uno con los colores que a ambas les gustaba Celestia el color blanco y dorado mientras que a luna el azul y el plateado.

Celestia: Hola Twiligth hace mucho que no te veo.

Twiligth: Tambien me da gusto verla princesa… Gracias por invitarme.

Celestia: Lo hice para poder verte ve pasa estare adentro en un rato mas.

Al poco tiempo el resto de las manes también entraron saludadas por ambas princesas, al poco tiempo se pudo mirar a dos ponis en particular, quienes se acercaban a ambas princesas quienes miraban con grata sonrisa a esta pareja.

Celestia: Shining, Cadence que bueno que pudieran venir, con todo el trabajo que tienen alla… pensaba que no podrían venir.

Cadence: Nos hicimos un espacio además para poder ver a nuestro hijo… Por cierto donde esta?.

Luna: En…=Trago saliva=Su turno?...=Dijo timida=

Armor: Como que en su turno?=dijo extrañado=

Celestia: Le dije que si quería el dia pero se negó rotundamente, creo que pensó que ustedes no vendría y tomo el turno solo para tener algo que hacer.

Cadence: Y donde esta?.

Luna: De seguro con las tropas nocturnas.

Cadence: Ire hablar con el.

Armor: Te sigo.

Ambos entraron al palacio determinados a encontrar a Shield, dejando confundidas a ambas princesas.

Luna: Problemas familiares.

Celestia: Agradezco no tener pretendientes.=Dijo recibiendo a dos ponis mas=

Luna: Hermana… Cuando tendre sobrinos?.

Celestia: El dia que te vuelvas responsable con los deberes.

Luna: Pfff… Nunca tendré sobrinos.

Cadence y Armor buscaban a su hijo pero cuando llegaron a las barracas de Canterlot, los ponis nocturnos los cuales eran Bat ponis solo les dijeron que el capitán en turno ósea Shield había terminado de dar la rutina de adiestramiento a los guardias, por lo cual fueron a dentro del castillo para buscarlo, preguntaron a cada mucama y guardia, quienes les fueron diciendo a donde se dirigieran, en uno de los pasillo lo encontraron caminando solo por los pasillos fue ahí donde dijo.

Cadence: Hola cariño.=Dijo amable=

Cadence no tardo en ir direncot a Shield y darle un abrazo, Armor solo se puso a un lado de el para saludarlo, cuando Cadence se separo dijo.

Cadence: Porque no tomaste este dia?.

Shield: No tengo nada que hacer en la noche, ademas no quiero que me digan FLOJO.=Miro a Armor=

Armor: Ya vamos a empezar si mal no recuerdo eras tu el que se quedaba dormido en las practicas de tiro y en las rondas de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuarpo.

Shield: Eras aburridas tus clases Y lo sabes.

Armor: Que tiene mi método de entrenar? Que tu seas un flojo no significa que todos los demás lo sean.

Shield: Mira una de las cosas por las cuales no quería ser capitán del imperio era porque tu estaba ahí. Me bien a qui por eso mismo, para no estar recibiendo tus criticas.

Cadence: Ya por favor hace mucho que no nos vemos los tres juntos.

Shield: Madre aguante sus insultos por mucho tiempo.

SIGLOS digo AÑOS ATRÁS.

Shield: MAMÁ LO UNICO QUE HAGO ES AGUANTAR LO Y SOPORTAR SU MAL GENIO.

Armor: Si hicieras lo que se te pide no tendría que hacer eso.

Shield: No puedes hacer que yo te obedezca.

Armor: mira hijo hasta los 18 años me perteneces, y deja me decirte que cuando cumplas 17 sabré que es el final entonces te pondré a entrenar hasta que tu cuerno no pueda y puliré ese forma tuya para que seas alguien disciplinado.

PRESENTE.

Armor: Y mírate ahora no diras que no funciono.

Shield: No tengo por que estar aquí. Seguiré con mi guardia con o sin su consentimiento.

Cadence: Por favor Shield… Solo estaremos aquí esta noche venimos con plan de sorprenderte.

Shield: Y claro que lo hicieron.=Se fue del lugar=

Armor: Al menos fájate bien y la espada Va mas ajustada, los cartuchos van al alcance de tu pecho.

Cadence: Siempre fuiste duro con el…=Dijo triste=

Armor: Ahora es mi culpa?, El quiso ser parte del ejercito y tu estuviste de acuerdo.

Cadence: Le decimos?.

Armor: Luego ahora no esta de humor… Ven vamos, desde la boda no pudimos bailar de nuevo.

EN LA GALA.

La música era orquestada por violines, piano, saxofones, violoncelo, flauta y trompeta. Cada uno de los ponis bailaba en pareja, Luna y Celestia permanecían sentadas mirando a los ponis bailar frente a ellas mientras una música preciosa se escuchaba.

Luna: Cuanto hace que nos invitaron a bailar?.

Celestia: Cuando estuvimos en la escuela…

La noche no pudo haber estado mas perfecta de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente, entre las parejas que bailaban era Cadence y Shining armor, ambos miraron como Shield paso apresurado entre todos ellos y fue hasta con Celestia y Luna.

Celestia: Que ocurre Shield?.

Shield: A-algo ocurre princesa una cosa enorme tapo la luna, mire por el telescopio y tiene forma triangular muy alargada, pero eso no es todo conte otras dos docenas iguales. Dando un total de 25.

La música paro de golpe al igual que los que bailaban, los murmuros se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Luna: Habran vuelto hermana?.

Celerstia: Eso parece, Capitan traiga un…

Una luz hizo apareció justo en medio del gran salón, cuando esta luz desapareció se miraron un total de 10 humanos armados, los ponis se alejaron de estos bípedos, los guardias que estaban en el lugar tanto pegasos como unicornios y terrestres fueron a interceptar a estos 10 humanos, pero esa generación de ponis no conosian mucho de la llegada de los humanos hace 25 años…

Los guardias rodearon a estos humanos, quines dijieron.

¿?: Princesa Celestia… Se acuerda de nosotros? Fui yo quien la dejo en el hospital hace 25 años.

Todos los ponis voltearon a ver a la princesa.

Luna: Noé?... o Si es?.=Dijo burlándose=

Noé: Como te gusta burlarte de mi nombre.

Luna: Esque es divertido, Digo a quien se le ocurre un nombre que se puede usar para cualquier cosa Noes asi JAJAJA=Dijo riéndose=

Celestia: Has cresido.

Noé: Supongo que recordaran a mis acompañantes.

Celestia: Si… Guardias dejen que se acerquen.

Los guardias bajaron sus armas, los humanos fueron hasta con Celestia, Noé miro al Guardia Unicornio al lado de Celestia.

Noé: Te pareces mucho a un unicornio que deje inconsciente hace mucho tiempo… Como se llamaba… Asi Shining Armor, No será algo de ti?.

Shield:=Gruno.= Si…

Noé: Te pareces mucho, Bueno princesa QUE CREEE, usted y sus ponis me hacen el favor de irse a chingar a su madre de este planeta.

Luna: Cuida tu boca.

Noé: Oh perdón pero me temo que este ya no es su planeta no le contaron?.

Celestia: Que dices?.

Noé: Se lo pondré asi de simple, Usted y sus ponis entraran a las naves que estarán manaña a las 6AM para irnos de este planeta.

Luna: Pero porque?.

Noé: Poco tiempo… Muchas preguntas. Ya saben lo que se hara No podrán llevarse mucho solo lo mas esencial para ustedes, mis naves ya están en distintas partes del planeta para sacar a todas las rasas de aquí.

Celesstia: Pero porque tenemos que irnos.

Noé: Mire… Si se queda usted muere, si se va usted vive que decide? Se viene con nosotros o se queda?

Luna: Pero de que huimos?

Antes de que Noé dijera algo recibió una llamada entrante, puso una pequeña esfera en la mesa frente a Celestia y a Luna donde un holograma apareció y dejo ver a un humano.

Chico: General… Hicimos contacto con las esporas, Estos insectos se reproducen rápido.

Noé: Cuanto tiempo lleva la espora?.

Chico: Una semana por lo menos, calculamos el tiempo de crecimiento y los insectos estarán en la superficie en 3 dias para entonces el planeta ya tiene que estar desierto.

Noé: Bien gracias sargento, continúen con la evacuasion planetaria.

Chico: Si señor cambio y corto.

El holograma desapareció dejando a ambas princesas con la boca abierta.

Noé: Díganme… Este taxi tiene límite de tiempo Se van o se quedan?. No se preocupen por los demás mis naves ya están evacuando el resto del planeta.

Celestia: D-Deacuerdo…

Noé: Asi me gusta flojita y coperando.=Volteo a ver a los ponis= ¡Bien la fiestecita acabo, cada uno se me larga a sus casas a sacar lo mas valioso para ustedes, mañana a las 6 de la mañana deven estar en el centro para que las naves los lleven a los destructores, QUIEN NO ESTE NO REGRESAMOS POR EL.

Teniente: El tiempo es valioso RAPIDO. Y corran la voz para el resto de esta ciudad, el que se queda se queda, sea joven o adulto nos da igual.

Capitana: Para los hospitales que tienen pacientes ya están abordándolos en la nave medica, Solo ustedes faltan, si están de viaje lo siento, si nuestros compañeros no encuentran a nadie en la ciudad para el segundo dia Se quedara en este planeta.

FIN DEL CAP.

Quien quería continuación?.


	20. Ova 2

Que ocurre cuando un planeta es evacuado por una espora de insectos que viaja atreves del espacio?, es muy difícil detenerla pues a pesar de todo no creas que es muy fácil erradicar a los insectos pues hagas lo que hagas siempre uno saldrá vivo y ese se multiplicaro, como las cucarachas son los únicos insectos que podrías sobrevivir si un meteoro golpea al planeta.

Teniente: TRANSPORTE LLENO PUEDES IRTE.=Dijo al piloto=

Cientos de miles de naves subían y bajaban del cielo para llevar a cada poni a las naves pero para Twiligth y las princesas tenían un plan en mano para usar su espacio, Celestia hechizo a todos los libros de la biblioteca de canterlot para que estos pudieran entrar en una muchila al igual que documentos importantes para las princesas, lamentablemente para Candence y Shining Armor no podían irse al impero donde tenían sus objetos preciados… lamentablemente fueron una de las parejas que fueron las primeras en abordar las naves.

Capitan: Agan el favor de potrillos vallan acompañados de sus padres… HEY ALFREDO PUEDES IRTE TRANSPORTE LLENO.

Poni: Mamá… porque nos vamos?

Yegua: Tranquilo hijo… lo hacen por nuestro bien.

Dentro del castillo Celestia y Luna estaban frente a Noé quien les explicaba la situación.

Luna: No seria mas fácil eliminar a esos insectos?.

Noé: Lo dices fácil… pero no seria malgastar recursos, vidas y tiempo el cual ya no tenemos.

Celestia: Cual es el miedo a estas cosas?.

Noé: Es que se reproducen rápido… matas a 1 te esperan 10 matas a diez 100 le siguen, un numero de nunca acabar… Podriamos enfrenterlos pero serian años de estar poniendo rejas y sobretodo revisando colmena y zona subterránea que ellos ya tengan.

Celestia: Pero… donde viviremos ahora?.

Noé: Central ya tiene todo preparado, vengan ya tienen sus cosas listas?.

Celestia: Si…=Dijo desanimada=

Luna: Yo también.

Noé: Entonces no ahí que perder mas el tiempo.

Luna: Te molesta si somos las ultimas?

Celestia: queremos ver que suban todos.

Noé: Si eso quieren bien.=Salio de la habitación= Para las 11:37 de la noche es su turno pues asi que no llegen tarde que nos iremos con o sin ustedes.

El resto del mundo estaba siendo evacuado, tanto Cebras como minotauros, al igual que dragones los cuales lamentablemente solo los pequeños podían ir… pues las naves no eran tan grandes como para llevarlos, perros diamantes también eran llevados en las naves todo el lugar se estaba volviendo un desierto, pero este fue el lugar donde comenzó el brote…

En las calles de Canterlot Noé caminaba entre los ponis para verificar que todos fueran a las naves y todo parecía bien, pero cuando recibió una llamada, puso una esfera en el piso y la activo un humano con traje militar saludo rápido y dijo.

Chico: General hicimos contacto, mantendremos la posición para evitar que ellos se expandan.

General: Entendido… Para las 10 de la noche dejen su posición.

Chico: Recibido… USTEDES QUE ESE NO SE ESCAPE NO PERMITAN QUE CRUZE.

El holograma desapareció pero donde estos chicos estaban teniando la confrontación era en la región de las Cebras, donde muchos de estos humanos llevaban sus armas y tanques para evitar que estos insectos se expandieran, era como un enjambre que no parecía tener fin en salir, tanto balas como bombas caian sercas de estos insectos matándolos… pero parecían que estaban dispuestos a seguir pues aunque a estos les faltara parte de su cara o patas, estos seguían su camino como maquinas cumpliendo un objetivo.

Chico: A pero el niño quería ser soldado no…=Tomo su arma= Fer tu y tu equipo vallan a la zona este de la ciudad, estén atentos si abren otro orificio para salir.

Fer: Entendido, Vengan síganme.

El sonido de las armas no paraba, las explosiones que provocaban los proyectiles de los tanques eran fuertes, pero esto no evitaba que los insectos se detuvieran.

Chica: LA BARRERA SE ROMPIO REPLIEGENSE.

EN CANTERLOT…

La evacuación aun no terminaba, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando el holograma de un humano apareció frente al General el cual se extraño, al igual que los ponis quienes escuchaban.

Chica: Señor Cruzaron el perímetro defensivo, pedi la retirada mandenos soporte y evacuación.

General: Bien…=Miro a un chico tras de el= Tu pide que una pareja de Counters valla a posición 2-5-2-1-7-1, y manden los transportes para evacuar.

Chico: Si señor.

General: En 5 estarán ahí con ustedes.

Chica: Si señor resistiremos hasta enton…

Para horror de todos los presentes la chica no acabo de hablar pues una dos grandes pizas atravesaron a la cadete, rápidamente el general no lo pensó dos veces y cerro la comonicacion.

Chico: Mando el soporte?.

General: No… Apresuremos la evacuación.

HORAS DESPUES…

La noche invadía a todo Equestria, y para mala suerte de todos los disparos de parte de los humanos parecían no hacer mucho contra estos insectos pero al menos detenía un poco el avance, Algo que muchos no esperaban eran insectos voladores, fue crucial que los cazas estuvieran en el planeta por lo cual no solo era ya una batalla terrestre sino aérea, los transportes estaban en constante peligro de que los insectos los destruyeran pero cuando los cazas intervenían se mantenían a salvo.

Noé: Princesas listas?=Estaba al lado de la nave de transporte.=

Los humanos fueron entrando a las naves de transporte para evitar la muerte que traían los insectos. Las princesas solo miraron detenidamente el curso que había tomado todo en tan solo dos días, para su mala suerte el tiempo no estaba detenido por lo cual el general apresuro a las princesas para que entraran a la nave.

Celestia: Vámonos…

Ambas princesas llevaban consigo alforjas en las cuales llevaban sus cosas, al entrar a esta nave era grande, recibieron instrucciones de tomar asiento, en unos asientos los cuales tenían una forma de protección una gran barra de metal la cual evitaba que el sujeto fuera a caerse del asiento.

Radio: Atencion a todas los cazas protejan a los transportes… Transportes ya no tienen tiempo de espera despeguen el que se quedo se quedo…

La nave comenzó a elevarse a gran velocidad con dirección el espacio.

Para mala suerte las princesas escuchaban todo en la radio, y la verdad con solo escucharlo se daban una idea de lo que pasaba.

¿?: Alguien que cubra a rojo dos…

¿?: No se puede cumplir pasen con líder naranja, del transporte 2-5.

¿?: El transporte quince tiene dos insectos enzima alguien que los quite.

¿?: Cazas al transporte del general. El resto pase a ver que puesen hacer con esos insectos..

¿?: Rojo a qui Dorado, nos dirigimos a la estratosfera, amigos terminamos todos los cazas salgan del planeta y diríjanse a los destructores… Transportes diríjanse a sus respectivos hangares.

Un gran suspiro se escucho del General, por lo cual solo miro a las princesas y dijo.

Noé: Quieren saber que arriesgamos para sacarlas?.=Miro al piloto= Comunícame con el puente de mando.

Piloto: Si señor…

Noé: Quiero que me agan un recuento de cazas y transportes quiero saber cuanto perdimos… Que todos los destructores vallan al sector 65-78.

Cada nave fue entrando a sus respectivos hangares, cuando el transporte del general entro las puertas del transporte se abrieron dejando ver a barios humanos quienes ayudaban a los ponis para acomodarlos en la nave. Para las princesas el lugar era mucho mas grande que cuando subieron al crucero hace 25 años, todo había cambiado, en si el hangar era el tamaño do todo Canterlot.

Luna: Es mas grande que el crucero.

Noé: Si… Estos chicos los acomodaran en habitaciones, cuando estén instalados los guiaran a las ventanas este del destructor.

El lugar era como cualquier juego o película de ciencia ficción, todo era increíble puertas corredizas, sistema de comunicación interna para avisar a toda la nave. La verdad un cuento de nunca acabar.

Chico: Síganme las guiare a la habitación…

El general tenia encuentra el espacio de las naves y los ponis, por lo cual solo llevo los reclutas necesario como pilotos y artilleros que se hicieran cargo de las torretas de los destructores, los demás pertenecían a la nave medica, los cuales si eran urgentes que fueran todos, Las princesas seguían al humano por los pasillos blancos de la nave, ellas miraban a muchos humanos los cuales corrian en direcciones opuestas para dirigirse a sus objetivos.

Celestia: Porque tanta prisa?.

Chico: Dado que la evacuación fue global el general tubo que recortar el personal dejando solo lo esencial. Para asi poder tener a todos ustedes un poco mas cómodo…=Una puerta se abrió= Esta es para las dos, No es gran cosa pero de eso, a dormir en el suelo creo que es mejor. Tomen=Les entrego una pequeña esfera= Esto los guiara a hacia donde les pidan los alta voces de ahí.=Señalo una pequeña bocina.= Con su permiso.

La habitación consistía en dos camas las cuales eran literas, una puerta la cual daba al baño y una mesa de trabajo la cual tenia una computadora, pero eso no importaba mucho.

Celestia: Bueno… Una nueva casa de momento.

Luna: Si… Yo quiero la de arriba.

Celestia: No.

Luna: A ti te toco la de arriba cuando éramos potras, es justo que me use la de arriba.

Las horas pasaban y mucho ponis exploraban la nave con ayuda de los humanos quienes les daban indicaciones de donde era cada lugar, pero como sabían que esto seria tedioso tuvieron que organizar grupos donde al menos un humano estuviera presente, para guiar a todos.

Chica: Y aquí es el comedor central este. Ahí 5 en cada destructor, pues como estas naves albergan muchas personas, esa es la razón de la que usamos 5… mas adelante esta la sala de elevadores, estos los guiara a los nivles bajos o altos de la nave.

Eran grupos que se tuvieron que hacer para poder ahorrar tiempo y evitar que muchos ponis se perdieran, esto también paso con el resto de las naves donde el resto de las razas.

Alta voz: Todos facor de dirigirse al lado izquierdo de la nave para un espectáculo… Favor de dirigirse todos a la izquierda de la nave, donde están las ventanas principales.

Desde el espacio se miraba todas estas naves acomodadas en de una forma que las naves y sus tripulantes miraran el planeta. Junto a el una luna y un sinfín de estrellas.

Puente de mando.

Noé: Cual fue el recuento?.

Una chica estaba frente a el junto a una tableta que tenia en sus manos.

Chica: Muchos destructores no sufrieron bajas en su haber de naves… Pero perdimos 5 transportes del destructor 10 y 3 cazas… bajas también 2 transportes y 1 caza del destructor 7… Bajas de 4 transportes y 7 cazas del destructor 24… Bajas de 9 transportes y 2 cazas del destructor 19… Bajas del 3 transportes y 5 cazas del destructor 21.

Noé: Y tropas terrestres?.

Chica: Estimado d mil unidades perdidas… Aun recibimos señales de ayuda del planeta que piden ser evacuadas… mandamos por ellas?.

Noé: De hacerlo solo perderemos mas… Lo lamento, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Chica: entendido…

Chico: Señor todos en los cruceros ya están en las posiciones, están mirando ahora el planeta.

Noé: Ponga los alta voces…

En cada nave se escucho un breve sonido para sincronizar el audio al micrófono de la nave principal, cada raza escucho las siguientes palabras con algo de lastima… tristesa… pena… y desilusión, los gobernantes mas que nada fueron los que sintieron el golpe de tales palabras.

Alta voces: En el transcurso de la evacuación hemos perdido 23 transportes… aun no sabemos quienes estaban en ellos pero algo que les puedo asegurar que aquellos que entraron a ellos alrededor de 6 am a 4 PM no sufrieron perdida… el resto aun lo tenemos sin contar, no sabemos si tenían familiares en ellos por lo cual se les pedirá que busquen a sus familiares… Por parte nuestra… 18 cazas y 4 mil unidades fueron eliminadas... Es triste escuchar esto, sin embargo la vida sigue y yo no pensare en aquellas personas que se sacrificaron porque ustedes estuvieran aquí…Ahora miren su planeta que es la ultima vez que lo volverán a ver.

Todos miraron al planeta por ultima vez y solo una de las naves dio un disparo dejando al planeta que explotara en miles de millones de pedazos, Creo que decir que no hubo malas reacciones seria mentir, la mayoría no soporto esto solo apartaron la mirada de lo que alguna vez fue su planeta natal.

Alta voces: Creo que muchos conocen la constelación de Orión verdad? Pues es hacia donde nos dirigimos, asi que Espero que tengan una buena estancia con nosotros, tiempo esmidado de llegada. 2 Semanas.

FIN DEL CAP.

A pero querían continuación verdad?

Creo que me arrepiento de hacer continuacion... pero el hecho de que lo haga seguido no quiere decir que siempre alla capitulos.


	21. Ova 3

Los días pasaron en la nave, cada familia se fue encontrando poco a poco… pero no para todos era feliz pues muchos se terminaron topando con la noticia de que sus familiares estaban en aquellas naves de transporte que fueron destruidas.

Applejack: COMO QUE NO ESTAN.=Dijo casi llorando=

Humano: Lo siento pero ya habise al resto de las naves de los nombres y las especificaciones de los ponis que me diste pero no hay nadie llamado Bigmac o Apple bloom.

Applejack: TIENES QUE ESTAR EQUIVOCADO.

Humano: No lo estoy si te digo esto es porque no hay nadie en ninguna nave por los nombres que dices, si me disculpas tengo aun instrucciones de seguir buscando a mas familiares.

Al lado de esta poni estaban Rarity y Rainbow quienes estaban tristes por loque había pasado, pero no solo eran ellos, en otra parte Twiligth y Shining armor sufrían por lo mismo.

Twiligth: No… No hay nadie que se llame Twiligth Valet o Star Nigth?...=Dijo triste=

Chica: Lo siento pero no encontraron a nadie con esos nombres,… no se encuentran en el haber de pasajeros.

Shining: Entiendo… Gracias.

La chica siguió con su camino mientras otra pareja de ponis se acercaba a ella.

Shining: Tranquila Twiligth… Estas cosas pasan…=Consoló a la alicornio=

Twiligth: No es justo…=Dijo mientras lloraba=

Shining: Para nadie es justo perder a alguien Twiligth, pero no podemos hacer nada. Hasta entonces… tratemos de no llorar ellos estarían igual de tristes si nos vieran llorar.

Twiligth: pero…

Shining: Ven quizás algo de comer te calme…

Algunos ponis se mantenían mirando atravez de las ventanas de gran grosor, viendo aquellas estrellas las cuales se perdían en el avance de las navez, Celestia y Luna estaban ahí, mirando como las estrellas se perdían en la nada del espacio con forma la nave volaba al destino.

Luna: Nunca hubiera podido ver algo como esto.

Celestia: Si…=Miro aun destructor.= Me habría justado dar un ultimo pase por el jardín, ver las flores… y las estatuas…

Luna: Eso me recuerda y Discord?.

Ambas princesas abrieron los ojos mirando la nada del espacio.

Luna: No e sentido su presencia desde que estamos aquí.

Celestia: Veo que no todos subieron…=Dijo triste=

Luna: Al menos estamos muchos a salvo.

Celestia: Pero a que costo?.

Un humano se acerco a las princesas.

Chico: El general quiere verlas. Síganme.

Ambas princesas siguieron a la humana y Luna dijo.

Luna: Cuando paso el que alguien nos ocupe ver y mande a alguien por nosotras?

Celestia: Padre… a cada rato que se preocupaba.

Luna: Es curioso que esto pase. Me recuerda a el.

Siguieron a la chica entre los pasillos, fue ahí donde vieron a Applejack quien lloraba al lado de Rarity y Rainbow la verdad no hizo mucha falta para que ambas supieran que pasaba.

Luna: Oye chica… La famila de Applejack…

Chica: Si murieron en uno de los transportes es eso o los insectos los atraparon, la verdad espero que allan muerto en los transportes, estos insectos son muy crueles no sienten nada… Literalmente hablando.=Una puerta se abrió=Adelante.

Entraron a una habitación donde un adulto estaba presente, en esta habitación solo había una mesa de trabajo una silla y una vista al frente de la nave la cual permitia ver todo el trayecto frente al destructor.

Noè: Adelante.

Celestia: Porque nos mandaste a llamar?.

Noè: Porque quiero y porque puedo hacerlo, además es importante, pasen.

Ambas princesas entraron casi al instante que ellas entraron la puerta detrás de ellas se cerro automáticamente, la habitación se puso oscura para dejar ver un holograma de una gran esfera la cual fe tomando forma a un planeta de color verde, y agua al su alrededor.

Noé: Este planeta queda cercas del cinturón de orión y será su nuevo hogar, solo hasta que se les acaben los recursos o un asteroide golpee su nuevo planeta no crees JAJAJAJA=Rio a carcajadas=

Celestia: No es gracioso.

Noè: Para ustdes para mi si lo es, ahora, una cosa importante Central esta dispuesta ha hablar con ustedes que quizás les agrade.

Luna: Quien es Central?.

Noè: Agan cuenta que son quienes dicen que se hace. Son los dioses de parte nuestra… solo que sin tener poder divino y esas tonterías.

El holograma del planeta desapareció y dejo ver a un humano el cual llevaba un un traje de militar.

Humano: Buenas tardes princesas.

Luna: Que tienen de buenos.

Humano: Muchas cosas, los sacamos de ese planeta, los salvamos de una masacre donde los insectos se habrían hecho un festin explendido, por mi no hay problema y los podemos regresar…

Noè: Cierto no se puede porque ya no hay planeta.

Humano: BUENA ESA=Rio=

Celestia: De que quería hablar?.

Humano: Bueno uno no puede hacer una broma para quitarse el estrés…=Dijo algo enojad= Bien verán tengo una propuesta aun de muy alto mando aun enzima del mio, Dice que si ustedes cuando lleguen a su nuevo planeta y logran al menos llegar a una era industrializada tendrán de nuevo contacto con nosotros… Que le parece princesa?, no solo recibirán contacto si no también nuevas formas de estudio y nuevas ciencias.

Noè: Como tener nuestros avances médicos, nuevas formas de estudio como la Informatica, Robotica, la Quimicofarmacobiologia, entre muchas mas.

Humano: Asi es muchas mas, además de poder ser participar en nuestros eventos.

Luna: Solo llegar a una era Industrial?.

Humano: Si para ver que tipo de objetos… tecnologías y muchas cosas, aun que para eso pasaría mucho tiempo es por eso que Central quiere esto…  
Que estedes y el resto de los gobernantes dejen el poder para que Central sea quien se encargue de todo…

Celestia: Ustedes tomar el mando?.

Humano: Asi es… ya saben las ventajas que tienen con solo decir si, pasarían de inmediato a nuestra era espacial, que dicen?.

Luna: Que pensaron los demás gobernantes?

Humano: Ellos ya están de acuerdo solo faltan ustedes… Que dicen?.

Celestia: Pero que pasaría con nosotros?.

Humano: Pasaria lo mismo que una Monarquia Constitucional,no tendrán poder político y militar, solo estarán ahí para firmar un papel donde el resto del pueblo este de acuerdo en firmar y firmaran las futuras leyes.

Luna: Si no fueramos a aceptar?.

Humanos: Tanto ustedes como el restro de los gobernantes no nos verían en otro buen de tiempo. Y ver si ustedes ya alcanzaron mejor progreso.

Celestia:=Suspiro= Bien… Aceptamos por poder estar con ustedes y progresar.

Humano: =Sonrio= No se arrepentirá princesa. Por cierto una cosa mas.

Luna: Aun mas?.

Humano: Esto es obligatorio, cuando alguien cumpla los 18 años tendrá que hacer servicio militar en nuestras academia.

Celestia:Que pero porque?

Humano: Normas obligatorias por si alguna vez llegase a pasar algo malo, además es como una escuela, aquí podrán participar como Soldados médicos, ingenieros, pilotos agan de cuenta que están haciendo una universidad, y la verdad de este modo matamos dos pajaros de un tiro. Hacen una carrara en solo que… Pufff 4 meses.

Celestia: Una carrera universitaria?

Humano: Claro, por que perder el tiempo? Si podemos hacerlo en menos tiempo después de todo es lo único en la vida que no hay que perder. Cuando llegen al planeta los estarán esperando un equipo completo de construcción, cada uno de ellos esta especializado, crearan las casas y edicios según hagan falta, y ustedes como dijeron quedaron ahora en adelante sin poder… Con su permiso…=El holograma desapareció=

Noè: Bien…=Les aplaudió a ambas princesas= Bien venidas princesas a la era Espacial donde el único. limite es uno mismo. Me acompañan a comer? Tengo un hambre que estaría dispuesto a comerme un caballo… A VERDAD QUE DIJERON.=Dijo riendo= Nos queda una semana para llegar espero que disfruten su estancia… saben me sorprende que no ahiga pasado nada malo.

FIN DEL CAP.


	22. Ova 4

Dicen que el espacio es un hermoso… Infinito y pacifico… ¿Pacifico?, cualquiera que halla jugado un juego relacionado con esto sabra que al menos hay 1001 peligros en la inmensidad del espacio, y una de ella es… Si exacto ya lo sabes, es la principal de todas , encontrarte con otra raza inteligente.

Teniente: Señor tengo contacto con 5 naves Skarj… Quieren enlazarse para comunicarse.

Noé: Dales el permiso, pongan el sistema de comunicaciones activo.

Dicho esto en frente de todos los que estaba en la sala del puente de mando, un holograma apareció dejando ver aun ser humanoide verde, de tres dedos en cada mano, era una especie de lagartija, tenia el hocico estirado y una cola larga, en cuanto a la forma de vestirse llevaban con el una armadura, la cual solo cubria pecho y hombros.

Skarj: Aikik…

Noe: ¿!Que!?=Dijo confundido=

Skarj: Agh=Dijo algo dolido= Disculpa la maldita gripe…=Dijo una voz algo ronca pero casi humana=Tengo entendido que transportas a habitantes del planeta 47-B.

Noé: Asi es, ocurrió lo mismo que en los otros planetas.

Skarj: La espora?.

Noé: Efectivamente.

Skarj: Esa cosa se extiende mas rápido de lo previsto… Espero y no les importe si mis naves se unen a ustedes, hemos tenido muchas bajas por esos insectos espaciales.

Noé: Adelante, nos dirigimos al planeta 14-Bit, cercas del cinturón de Orión.

Skarj: Jajaja justo como en los cursos de verano, solo que estavez no pelearemos entre nosotros.

Noé: Exacto, solo procura segurnos el ritmo… Otra cosa ten como prioridad cubrir el fragata medico, estamos llenos en el.

Skarj: ¿Cuantas bajas tuvieron por la evacuación?

Noé: Barias, estas cosas no son cosa de juego.

Skarj: Esta bien posicionare las naves alrededor del fragata medico.

Noé: Bien… Pero ven hace mucho que no platicábamos.

Skarj: Bien.=volteo hacia atrás= Ustedes manden a todas la naves a proteger el fragata madico, y denme una nave al destructor principal.

El holograma desapareció.

Teniente: Parece que tuvieron problemas.

Noé: Eso no me preocupa… Me preocupa que si llegamos al planeta… este también infectado…

Teniente: Hablo con base?.

Noé: Si comunícales que tengan una defensa anti espora, al menos unos 7 cruceros en lo que nosotros llegamos.

Teniente: Bien.

Mientras tanto en el resto de la nave, muchos no podían estar felices, la cruda realidad de que no todas las familias pudieron estar junta los destrozaba, tanto a Rarity, Applejack, Twiligth, entre muchas mas… Pero, no solo estas familias estaban destruzadas, si no que había unas que se estaban destrozando entre si…

Shield: Disculpe, donde se encuentra la habitación de Cadence?.

Humana: Mira, sigue este pasillo, es creo la habitación 245.

Shield: Ok gracias.

Sin mas el unicornio seguio las indicaciones de la humana, Shield miraba a cada poni con algo de tristeza muchos aun estaban dolidos por lo ocurrido en su hogar natal, había algunos que ni siquiera lo podían digerir, al llegar a la habitación la puerta se abrió sola dejando ver a Cadence quien estaba sentada mirando por una ventana como pasaban las estrellas.

Shield: ¿Madre?

Cadence volteo y miro a Shield, ella se levanto y fue hasta el para abrazarlo cuando se separaron.

Cadence: Que bueno verte… Comenzaba a pensar que eras uno de los que quedaron atrapados en esos transportes.

Shield: Es solo que estaba en otra de esas naves y me tranfirieron a esta para poder estar con tigo.

Cadence: Ah… gracias querido…

Shield: ¿Donde esta Armor?

Cadence: Tu padre Shield.

Shield: Agh… ¿Adonde fue?

Cadence: Por la comida… ¿No quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros?

Shield: No madre…

Cadence: ¿Aun sigues enojado con el?... Shield, Shining nunca fue un buen padre… Pero siempre lo intento, al menos trata de perdonarlo…

Shield: Siempre estuviste de su lado=Dijo desviando la mirada=

Cadence: Tambien estoy del tuyo querido… Pero debes entender que para el ser padre fue algo nuevo. El solo quería lo mejor para ti… Tu querías entrar a la guardia que hacerte cargo del imperio y el lo acepto y estuvo de acuerdo en que fueras parte de la guardia.

Shield:=Suspiro= Seguiras con esto verdad?

Cadence: Hasta convencerse…=Fue a la cama y tomo haciento=

Shield: ¿Te sientes bien?.=Dijo algo preocupado=

Cadence: Si… es solo que no estoy acostumbrada aun a esto.

¿?: ¿Interrumpo?

Shield volteo atrás suyo y miro a Shining Armor entrar junto a dos platos de comida, Shining solo se acerco a su espoda dejándole el plato de comida a un lado de la cama.

Shield: M-mejor los dejo.

Shining: No quieres comer?.

Shield: No… Provecho=Dijo saliendo de la habitación=

Una vez que salió y dejo a la pareja…

Shining: ¿No pudiste convencerlo verdad?=Cadence negó con la cabeza=

Cadence: Aun esta muy enojado…

Shining: Come querida… No es bueno que estes en ayunas mas como estas.

Cadence: Lo se…

Las cosas parecían calmadas, y un lagarto humanoide caminaba por los pasillos de la nave mientras muchos ponis se alejaban de el como espantados por el tipo de criatura que era, esta criatura entro por una puerta y solo los presentes escucharon.

Noé: AJA Luciano.

Skarj: Ah Noa.=Dijo feliz=

Noé: Que han pasado unos 5 años almenos.

Luciano: Es poco… Por cierto escuche que te preocupas por que la espora llegara al planeta.

Noé: Algo algo.

Luciano: No te preocupes, deje apustadas 6 fragatas, para proteger el planeta de la espora.

Noé: No importa llegaran otras 7 mas de nuestra parte para hacegurar el planeta.

Luciano: Nunca esta demás verdad, justo como en Yavin 4.

Noé: Te acuerdas de la batalla en Nevo.

Luciano: Ja me preguntas cuanto es dos mas dos amigo.

Noé: Bueno ven acompañame, quiero que conoscas a nuestras nuevas integrantes.

Luciano: Se trata de otro caballo?.

Noé: Algo asi. Ven.

Sin mas ambos seres caminaron por los pasillos mientras platicaban, en el trayecto se encontraron con las princesas, a quienes buscaban.

Noé: Sus majestades déjenme presentarles al general Luciano, de la raza Skarj.

Ambas princesas miraron sorprendidas a la lagartija que tenían frente suyo, la verdad era de esperar que se sorprendieran, ambas princesas solo miraban de arriba a bajo lo que tenían frente de ellas.

Luciano: Un gusto conocerlas, Noé solo me conto un poco de ustedes cuando el estuvo ahí hace 25 años.

Celestia: Si… No fue para nada agradable.=Miro a Noé=

Noé: Aun estas enojada por el disparo que te dieron?.

Celestia: Me diste=Corrigió=

Noé: Entenderás que no fue adrede.

Luna: Que son Skarj?.

Luciano: Nosotros.

Noé: Una raza que se unió hace 200 años a nosotros…

Luciano: Nos unimos cuando descubrimos sobre la espora… Aquella cosa que entro a su mundo, y la verdad no nos arrepentimos valió mucho la pena.

Celestia: Perdieron también su planeta?.

Luciano: No, nosotros lo defendimos pero… por mas que lo hacíamos esas cosas tomaban mucho territorio, de no ser por estos humanos nos hubieran acabado.

Luna: ¿Porque defendieron su mundo y el nuestro no?=Dijo enojada=

Noé: Su mundo princesitas comparado con el de el, es mucho mas pequeño, ellos tenían 4 lunas forestales las cuales lesdieron refugio momentanio. Además si mal no recuerdo… ¿fueron que 35 o 37 años?.

Luciano: 37 años de guerra con esos insectos, la verdad gracias a eso aprendimos mucho sobre ellos y como derrotarlos, el problema siempre ha sido que se multiplican demasiado rápido.

Celestia: ¿Como acabaron con ellos?.

Luciano: Con mucha paciencia y hombres muertos… ustedes no estaban para hacer tal cosa.

Luna: ¿Como sabes?.

Luciano: Por una simple razón… Su era, apenas estaban en una era que… Medieval o renacentista.

Celestia: Renacentista.

Noé: ¿Y si querían pelear con ellos Apunta de espada y lanza?

Luna: Has de saber que ya teníamos armas de fuego.

Noé: Si armas que nosotros dejamos apropósito para que progresaran militar mente.

Luciano: Al fin de cuentas princesas ustedes no están a la altura de esas cosas… Pero olvidémonos de esto nos acompañan a comer?.

Luna: ¿Puedo decir que no?

Noé: No. Vengan acompáñe…

No acabo la frace cuando solo escucho una llamada.

Altavoces: Todos los pilotos reportarse en los hangares… Rapito Todos los pilotos favor de reportarse en los hangares.

Noé: ¿Qué pasa?

Sin mas fue a una de las paredes donde se encontraba un cumunicador.

Noé: ¿Qué ocurre?

Teniente: Señor tenemos contracto con 16 Insectos espaciales…

Noé: Mantengan la distancia con ellos… los fragatas Skarj defenderán el crucero medico, que los casas solo estén alertas, Disparen solo con los cañones de iones.

Teniente: Recibido.

Fuera de la nave se miraban estos insectos los cuales eran del tamaño de un de apenas un fragata, la forma de estos insectos variaba, pero algo que todos tenían en común eran las alas que tenían para poderse mover.

Luciano: Si no tuvieran recistencia a la radiación no tendríamos que hacer nada.

Noé: Pero la vida no es fácil.

Luciano: Comemos luego tengo que ir a mis fragratas.

Noé: Vemos quien mata mas?.

Luciano: Me ofendes al preguntar.

Fuera de la nave estos insectos apenas divisaron a los destructores y los fragatas fueron directos a ellos, la velocidad no era la mejor, pero algo con lo que no contaban muchos era la recistencia que estos tenían, parecía que los impactos que sufrían de los destructores apenas era notable, todos tenían conocimiento de que si los insectos por lo regular no viven sin cabeza, pero hay muchos de ellos que pueden vivir días sin ella, por lo cual solo disparaban los cañones a la cara del insecto, tratando de dejarlos ciegos, pero parecía que esto tampoco funcionaba, pues cuando estos se quedaban sin ojos usaban sus antenas las cuales era mucho mas difícil de tenerlas en la mira.

Teniente: Cazas diríjanse al insecto 14, que no se acerque al fragata medico… Los bombarderos pasen sobre estos insectos, cazas de escuadrón rojo y dorado cuiden a estos bombarderos.

Los escuadrones estaban conformados por 20 cazas los cuales solo obedecían las ordenes que los destructores les daban, cuando las cosas no podían ir peor, solo uno de estos insectos había atrapado a un destructor completo, parecía el jugete de el, usando sus tenazas comenzaba apartirlo, mientras que con sis pinzas las encajaba en cada lugar que el quería, solo miraron como este destructor exploto dañando a los otros insectos alrededor de el, mientras que el insecto que lo había tomado exploto igual que el.

Teniente: Cual destructor era?.

Chica: Destructor 17 de pasajeros ponis…

Teniente: Sus cazas salieron?.

Chica: Si… junto con algunos bombarderos.

Noé: Diles que ballan a proteger el destructor 10, si no pasara lo mismo con este.

Recibiendo las ordenes los cazas y los bombarderos siguieron al insecto que se acercaba, los bombarderos pasaron por arriba del insecto esquivando aquellas grandes pinzas y tenazas, cada uno de los bombarderos dejo caer su carga, no exploso solo hasta que estos estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados del insecto, este al igual que el anterior exploto, pero aun había insectos de sobra, y cada uno de ellos se hacercaba mas a los destructores.

Chica: Porque no usar el mismo sistema que usamos para destruir los planetas?.

Noé: Muy simple de hacerlo nosotros también explotamos, estamos muy sercas de ellos.

Chica: Alejarnos no sirve?.

Noé: Seria esperar a que los impulsores se carguen mientras dejamos de disparar…

¿?: ¿O solo pedir ayuda no crees?

Fuera de los destructores, aparecieron otros 10 destructores, junto a 5 cruseros los cuales rodearon a los insectos, estos al igual que los demás comenzaron a dejar salir sus cazas y bombarderos, evitando que estos se acercaran mas a los destructores.

Noé: Dime que no es…=Dijo casi en suplica= Que no sea que no sea…

Teniente: Señor la flota de Marcela y Yesenia.

Noé: ME CAGO EN LAS LUNAS DE ALDEBARAN.

Fin del cap.


	23. Ova 5

El espacio es grande y muy pequeño a la vez… el caso es que Noè junto a su grupo, fueron salvados por 5 cruceros y 10 destructores mas los cuales, ayudaron el la destrucción de los insectos y la protección de los demás destructores, cuando todo ceso…

Teniente: Señor=Dijo la chica= Las comandantes Marcela y Yesenia quieren hablar con usted.

Noè: Ponlas en la pantalla…

Un holograma donde mostraba a dos chicas las cuales llevaban trajes de oficiales estaban frente al general quien tenia el seño fruncido.

Noè: Quien las invito a MI fiesta.

Yesenia: UHY perdón, por lo regular se agradece cuando alguien salva la flota de alguien.

Marcela: Recuerda hermana que a DON papì no le gusta compartir.

Noè: Tenia todo bajo control.

Marcela: No se si no ves bien pero nosotras salvamos tu flota.

Noè: Ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar aquí yo mismo las mande a la constelación de pisis a ayudar en la lucho en el borde exterior.

Yesenia: Todo acabo hace tres días, y pudimos saber que coordenadas traias y venimos aquí general.

Marcela: Al menos un gracias seria suficiente.

Noè: Ba… ya que están aquí, tomen las coordenadas que seguimos con el curso.

Marcela: Aun espero.

Noè: Y yo aun espero el perdón por clavarme el cuchillo en la espalda en el entrenamiento que tuviste.

Marcela: Bueno pues estamos a mano.

Noè: Entonces ya saben que hacer… Moviéndolas y diríjanse a las coordenadas establecidas.

Yesenia: Si señor…Que amargado…=Susurro=

El holograma dejo de estar presente dejando a Noè sentarse en la silla con un gran cansancio.

Teniente: Señor…

Noè: No deje que sus hijas entren en la militar…=Dijo mientras descansaba= O le pasara esto…

Teniente: Solo les quedan estos dos años de servicio.

Noè: Claro … Solo espero que no quieran permanecer aquí como yo…

Teniente: Bueno ordenes señor?.

Noè: Que sus naves se agrupen con las demás… Cuanto falta para llegar?.

Teniente: 2 dias… Resivi información que el planeta esta esterilizado, no hay esporas y la maquinaria de construcción esta trabajando.

Noè: Bien, que cuando bajen todos, tendrán que ponerlos al tanto de todo.

Teniente: Bien…=Tomo el micrófono= Todos lo cazas regresen a sus respectivos hangares… los cazas que escaparon del destructor 17, busquen lugar en los hangares que tuvieron bajas.

La flota era cada vez mas grande, eso en cierta forma era bueno, porque ya de este modo se podían defender aun mejor, a pesar de todo las familias que tuvieron perdidas trataron de sobre llevar el problema de las muertes, también sobre que nunca volverán a su planeta natal, los pasillos eran concurridos por muchos ponis los cuales parecían agradarle mucho las estrellas, ver por las ventanas, los dejaban maravillados, Constelaciones, Estrellas fugases, cometas, mirar incluso con suerte un planeta de diferente color, encontraban de colores rojos y azules, los rojos un humano les dijo que eran planetas muy calientes, eran planetas donde no se podía sustentar la vida, los azules o estaban conjelados o en si era mas agua que area terrestre, una de las cosas que les explicaron es tener un planeta que tenga las tres formas de agua, Solida, Liquida y Gaseosa, además que este en rotación. Porque ahí planetas que no tienen rotación están estaticos, donde el dia gobierna la mitad del planeta y la noche otra, pero eran planetas que no llegaban a tener mucha suerte en cuanto a tener seres vivos, si puede tener solo que algunos estarán muy acostumbrados al dia y otros a la noche.

Humano: Y es por eso que tenemos un planeta para ustedes, que tienen los requisitos que les acabe de mencionar pequeños.=Dijo el chico a muchos potrillos=

Quien diría que a los pequeños les agradaría este tipo de platicas, no los culpo pues ya que estén en su nuevo planeta se les llenara la cabeza sobre todo lo conocido hasta ahora, la verdad es que es muy posible que tengan un maestro humano o un maestro Skarj, les guste o no ellos están mucho mas calificados, el tipo de enseñanza sigue siendo el mismo… Solo que se trata de sacar a los mas inteligentes para ponerlos en escuelas especiales donde su potencial será explotado al limite, para tener un mejor futuro, pensaran que somos malvados por hacer esto pero… Todo es por un mejor futuro para las nuevas generaciones.=Penso el humano=}

Lejos del lugar, Shield caminaba por aquellos pasillos blancos donde los humanos caminaban tranquilamente, a pesar de todo Shield trataba de también hacerse a la idea de que ahora estará con los humanos, pero solo escucho de ellos por su madre, que ellos habían llegado mucho antes de que Shield naciera.

Shield: Curioso…

Flash back…

Era de dia, donde un pequeño unicornio estaba al lado de Cadence en una habitación, donde ambos parecían jugar, al poco tiempo el unicornio se puso de pie para ir a la ventana y mirar atraves de ella.

Cadence: Shield… Tu papá llegara hasta dentro de dos días.

Shield: Si pero…=Miro por la ventana= Dijo que si acababa rápido estaría aquí hoy.

Cadence: Tiene cosas que hacer en Canterlot… sabes que tu tia Celestia aun no encuentra un Capitan para la guardia de Canterlot.

Shield: Uh…=Fue hasta con Cadence=

Cadence: Sabias que hubo alguien que le gano a tu papá?=Dijo llamando la atención del pequeño.=

Shield: Pero a papá nadie le había ganado.

Cadence:=Sonrio= Fue hace mucho querido… Te acuerdas de la historia de los humanos que te conte.

Shield: Si que ellos llegaron qui.

Cadence: Pos tu padre peleo con ellos.

Shield: Contra quien fue?.

Cadence: No quiso contarme mucho… Pero por lo que me contaron, llayo mas rápido que una piedra undiendose en el agua.

Shield: Ellos volverán aquí?.

Cadence: Es probable… Ven vamos a comer.

Fin del flash back.

Shield: Asi que fuiste tu… "Te pareces mucho a un unicornio que deje en el suelo hace tiempo, es algo de ti?" Quien diría encontraste a alguien de tu tamaño Armor…=Dijo mientras caminaba.=

¿?: Sabes hubo una vez que tu me llamabas papá.

Shield volteo a ver quien estaba atrás de el y miro a Shining Armor quien venia acompañado de Twiligth.

Twiligth: Hola Sobrino.

Shield: Hola tia.=Volteo a verla= Que haces aqui?.

Twiligth: Vamos de paso…=Volteo a ver a Shining= No ibas a decir algo mas?.

Shining: Em… Shield me puedes acomáñar un momento?.

Shield: No tengo otra opción?=Volteo a ver a Twiligth quien negó con la cabeza= Vale… Te acompaño…

Shield y Armor caminaron por los pasillos alejándose de Twiligth quien solo los miraba con una sonrisa, tras alejarse de ella ambos no podían dirigirse la mirada mientras caminaban, solo miraban cual quier otra cosa, pero evitaban mirarse… Mas tarde que temprano…

Shining: Shield… Es cierto que como padre nunca fui el mejor, pero trataba de hacer mi mejor es fuerzo, esto era nuevo para mi.

Shield: Tampoco fuiste bueno en la pelea…

Shining: que quieres decir?.

Shield: Hablo de la palisa que te dieron cuando ellos llegaron a Equestria.

Shining: En mi defensa Shield no estaba preparado.

Shield: nunca estuviste praparado para nada, ese fue siempre error…=Dijo mientras caminaba=

Shining: Shield no puedes estar siempre enojado conmigo, a pesar de todo hacia lo mejor para ti.

Shield: Si, pero sabes que… Todos esos días en los que te ivas… En los que me dejabas con mamá… Eran tranquilos, lo único que quería de pequeño era a un padre que jugara con su hijo en vez de estar siempre de viaje.

Shining: Sabes que era mi trabajo.

Shield: Y eso no podía esperar por un dia al menos, no digo que no me la pasaba bien con mamá pereo, igual no era lo mismo… Una de las razones por la que quise pertenercer a la guardia de Canterlot y ser yo el capitán de Canterlot era para que no estuvieras siempre de viaje… y almenos pasaras tiempo con mi madre.

Shining: Shield…

Shield: Ademas como me dijiste… Hasta los diez y ocho años te pertenecía, ahora que soy adulto no tengo porque siquiera hacerte caso alguno.

Shining: Entiendo…=Se dio media vuelta= No te molestare mas entonces… Solo quería tratar de remediar eso…

Shield: Remediar años con una sola conversación… era mas que obvio que nunca foncionaria.

Shining: Es mejor intentar… Que no hacerlo.=Se alejo de Shield= Nos vemos…

En otra parte de la nave mas precisamente en el puente de mando… se encontraban aquellas chicas Marcela y Yesenia, quienes estaba frente a Noé quien tenia el seño fruncido.

Noé: No les vasta con Mentirme y decir que la guerra termino había terminado en el borde exterior si no que también, desobedecieron la orden de Cornelius, de ir directo a Central para ir por provisiones para mantener la guerra en el borde exterior.

Yesenia y Marsela: Pero papá…=Dijeron timidas=

Noé: Sin peros ustedes dos, saben lo que pasa cuando se desobedece una orden directa, Cornelius podría ahora mismo destutuirlas de su rango además de mandarlas a casa, sin poder volver a hacer parte de la militar.

El puente de mando estaba solo, no había nadie, solo estaba Noé con Yesenia y Marcela quienes no podían si quiera levantar la mirada.

Noé: Quiero que ahora ustes dos llevan sus naves lo mas rápido posible a central, y lleven lo que les pidieron, para que al menos no les toque fuerte el castigo de parte de Cornelius… Con suerte estarán con el en dos días y…

Un sonido llamo la atención de los tres, Noé volteo y miro una pequeña luz tintilear, presiono un botón sercas de una computadora, y un holograma de un humano de gabardina negra junto a dos Skarj.

Noé: Cornelius…

Cornelius: Noé…=Dijo el tipo de la gabardina= Veo que están Marcela y Yesenia contigo… Que ocurrió las mande a ustedes dos por probiciones a Central.=Dijo en un tono severo=

Noé: Me ayudaron con once Cosmic Sectrons, ahora se dirigían a central.

Cornelius: No me importa no era su deber ayudarlos.

Noé: Perdimos a un destructor con civiles… Crees que no debieron ayudarnos?.=Dijo cruzándose de brasos=

Cornelius: Bueno… El destructor llevaba a los del planeta de Equestria?.=Noé asintió= Vale… Creo que podemos dejar pasar esto…=Las chicas sonrieron= Pero apresúrense ocupamos mas soldados y proviciones, cuando llegen a central vallan al sistema Camino por clones.

Yesenia: Si señor.

Cornelius: Bien… Un gusto verte Noé.

Noé: Espero que en otra situación mas comoda.

Cornelius: Concuerdo… Bueno nos vemos.=El holograma desapareció=

Ante esto las chicas parecían un poco mas felices pero cuando Noé volteo a ver a las dos ellas rápidamente bajaron la mirada.

Noé: Que voy hacer con ustedes siempre tengo que dar la cara por ustedes dos.=Dijo un poco severo.=

Noé las miraba con desaprobación, pero su mirada se suavizo un poco, al poco tiempo las chicas miraron a su padre quien las abrazaba a ambas, las chicas correspondieron al abrazo

Noé: No puedo enojarme con ustedes por mas que lo intento…=Se separo de ambas=

Yesenia: gracias papá…

Marcela: Nos peredonas?.

Noé: Claro que si queridas… ahora vallan a Central, no quiero volver a saber que se metieron en problemas de acuerdo?,

Ambas asintieron mientras le lavan a Noé un beso en cada mejilla, al poco tiempo las chicas salieron del puente de mando, a su vez que entraba una mujer la cual era la segunda al mando.

Teniente: Todo bien?.

Noé: =Suspiro= Solo dos años mas… y acaban su servició militar…=Dijo tomando asiento en una silla=

La mejor fue atrás de Noé y lo abraso mientras le dijo.

Teniente: Solo dos años… claro mientras no quieran seguir nuestros pasos verdad cariño?.

Noé: Porque tuvimos hijas…

Teniente: Te molesta amor?.

Noé: Algo… Cuanto falta para llegar, quiero solo descansar…

Teniente: Mañana estaremos aterrizando, si quieres ve a dormir, yo me are cargo por ahora.

Noé: =Suspiro= Quiero este destructor entero… Sin NIUN raguño, esta cosa es mi orgullo.

Teniente: Si, si lo que digas… Ya vete a dormir.

Noé:=Se puso de pie= Tengo tu palabra… Ningun rasguño, verdad Candis?

Teniente: Te vas o sigues al mando?.

Noé: Tengo el presentimiento de que no volverá a ver esta nave…=Dijo mientras salía del puente de mando.=

Fin del Cap.


	24. Ova 6-Pen ultima

Radio: Unidades Hunter a qui Patiel 1 a la espera.

Radio: Patiel uno aquí Hunters estamos aterrizando en el sector 75-55, pasajeros ponis.

Radio: Recibido Hunters, la admosfera es adecuada para ellos, el lugar esta limpio, tenemos equipos de trabajo tengan cuidado al aterrizar.

Radio: Entendido Patiel uno, no hay mucho peligro cercas de la zona de construcción?

Radio: Negativo solo deciendan con cuidado, los vientos son algo fuertes.

Radio: Entendido.

Si habían llegado… pequeñas navez de transporte bajaban del espacio hacia tierra firme, de aquel nuevo mundo el cual seria el nuevo hogar de toda Equestria, el mundo era un lugar muy montañoso, pero estable para poder habitarlo, el agua era casi en su totalidad dulce, era un lugar con arboles extraños, estos crecían en espiral, sus ojas eran de color Rojo y amarillo, las plantas no eran las mismas, muchas de ellas terminaban en afiladas puntas, pero su aroma era hermoso, en cuanto al tipo de fruta… Bueno, algunos humanos se encargarían de sembrar semillas del mundo que los ponis conocían.

Radio: Contacto con tierra en tres… dos … uno… Felicidades Ponis… Bien venidos a Zulux Exo… tres veces mas grande que el mundo que acabaron de dejar.

Las puertas de los primeros transportes, dejaron salir a las manes… las princesas… y a Shining armor y a su hijo quienes ni siquiera se dirijian la palabra. Al salir sus bocas calleron al suelo al ver como gran cantidad de maquinas de trabajo estaban construyendo rascacielos a una velocidad muy grande.

Humano: Impresionante no?.. Los I.A hacen su trabajo, de construcción a un ritmo constante y sin pausa, para mañana estará listo el rascacielos.=Le dijo a Celestia= Ahí se hospedaran ustedes princesas.

Celestia: Este mundo… Es un poco…

Humano: Extraño? Si pero se acostumbraran, vengan los primeros pisos del rascacielos ya están listos. Les mostrare como se acomodaran y les explicare que hacer en caso de una emergencia.

En el puente de mando del primer destructor, Noé estaba mirando el resto de las navez y miro las navez Skarj quienes estaban frente a su nave.

Teniente: Mensaje del comandante Skarj.

Noè: Ponlo en línea.

Un holograma apareció frente a Noe de un lagarto humanoide con traje de oficial.

Luciano: Bueno Noè aquí nos despedimos, me hablaron de Central para ir a las lunas de Sorprex quizás nos veamos luego.

Noè: Bien acabando de dejar a estos ponis me retiro… Claro mientras central no…

Teniente: llamada de Central General.

Luciano: Maldita suerte JAJAJAJA, bueno te dejo para que contestes, si quieres acompañarnos ya sabes donde estare.

Noe: Te vere en el torneo de Unreal para el año que viene.

El holograma desapareció mientras que en su lugar apareció otro holograma de una Skarj tenia el cuerpo asemejado al de una humana, solo que era en especie reptil mientras que al lado de ella estaba un humano.

Humano: General, ya termino de alojar a todos estos ponis?

Noè: En unas horas acabaremos.

Humano: Bien, cuando acabe le dejaremos al mando de la protección de ese sistema solar.

Skarj: Solo será por unos meses solo hasta que la protección planetaria terrestre este lista, y para que terminen de instalarse todos los habitantes.

Humano: Eso será todo… Por cierto… No quiero enterarme que tus hijas vuelven a desobedecer otra orden… Vastante tuve que hacer para que Central no les hiciera nada.

Noè: Con esto quedamos a mano de las veces que tuve que salvarte en la batalla de Kruzz.

Humano: Solo fueron cuatr.

Noè: cinco veces.

Humano: Lo que paso en la practica de tiro no cuenta.

Noè: De no ser por mi no estaría ahí y lo sabes.

Humano: =Rio un momento= Bien… se hara una reunión ahí en el planeta dentro de poco… Creo que solo para darle fin a esto y para que las princesas sepan que reglas se rigen aquí.

Noe: Bien. Cuanto tiempo?

Skarj: Unas 2 semanas.

Noè: Es mucho, pero bueno, aquí los espero.

Humano: Por cierto Central sacara a alguien, si fuera tu me preparaba para que tomaras lugar con nosotros.

Noè: Quien se saldrá?

Skarj: Es una jubilación de un OverLord, para estrategias de combate y guerra te interesa?

Noè: Claro… Espero que estes ahí Estrekta.=Dijo a la Skarj=

Humano: Bueno costamos.

El holograma desapareció.

Teniente: Quieres ir a tierra?

Noè: Cuando todos salgan…Vamos a comer.

En tierra firme.

Unas puertas se abren dejando ver una habitación para dos personas, grande, ventanas que dejan que la luz del sol entre dejando ver un buen lugar.

Humana: Bien princesa Luna… Celestia ustedes aquí se hospedaran de ahora en adelante. Los demás síganme por aquí…

Celestia y Luna al entrar las puertas atrás de ellas ce cerraron automáticamente, ambas miraron atravez de las ventanas una gran vista de montañas con un sinfín de arboles mientras que cercas de ellas había maquinaria trabajando construyendo mas rascacielos.

Luna: Bienvenida hermana…=Dijo algo triste=

Celestia: Igual tu… al menos el lugar es hermoso.

Luna: De eso no ahí doda…=Volteo a mirarla= Tu querías que ellos volvieran. Supongo que se te cumplió tu sueño.

Celestia: Pero a que precio… Muchos de nuestros ponis murieron…

Luna: Que podemos hacer ya?... Solo acostumbrarnos a esta nueva forma de vida.

Celestia: Sera difícil… pero con el tiempo nos adaptaremos.

Frente a la ventana miraron una nave de transporte elevarse al cielo el cual tomo rumbo al espacio.

Celestia: Ire a descansar.

Luna: Adelante… Según me explicaron este planeta no ocupa que movamos los astros.

Celestia: Si otro chico también me dijo lo mismo.

Los transportes seguían bajando a la vez que muchos ponis estaban siendo guiados a sus habitaciones en estos rascacielos, El pasar de las horas dejo ver una noche hermosa compuerta por una nebulosa de color dorado y morado al igual que dos grandes Lunas llenas una de color azul y otra de color rojo, cosa que dejo a muchos ponis maravillados inclusive a Celestia y a Luna, quienes aun estando en sus habitaciones miraba el cielo nocturno.

Luna: Que hermoso… Si pudiera elegir una luna seria la roja…

Celestia: Yo quería esa.

Luna: yo la gane.

¿?: Buenas noches.

Ambas princesas dirigieron la mirada a la puerta, dejando ver Noè, quien entro a la habitación mirándola, al poco tiempo tomo asiento en un sillón en la sala.

Noè: Que les parece? Central Eligio este planeta.

Celestia: Todo el tiempo escucho… Central esto… Central aquello… Central ordena… Que se supone que es o quien es?

Noè: Quien las salvo de las tenasas de los insectos que estaban apunto de matarlas a usted y al resto de sus civilización.

Luna: sabían que esto pasaría?

Noè: lo supieron cuando hicieron un escaneo por toda su galaxia, esto se hace cada semana.

Celesita: Que mas sabes?

Noe:=Sonrio= Vendrán aquí para dentro de dos semanas… Quieren aclararles a ustedes las normas que los regirán… y que se hace aquí… Entre ellas=Se puso de pie y fue hasta con Celestia= Estar vestido… Es in moral estar desnudo asi que les sugiero que empiecen a vestir ropa mas frecuentemente. O al menos cuando estén en publico. Central es muy estricta.

Luna: I-in Mora?=Dijo algo sonrojada=

Celestia: Estar asi?=Dijo igual sonrojada=

Noè: Si… ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer control de trafico espacial, dentro de poco vendrán suministros de comida… Y de vestimenta. Espero que trengan buenos modistas o… en su defecto confeccionistas, con s permiso.=Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación= Otra cosa=Se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta= Relájense solo por estas dos semanas… Porque cuando ellos lleguen apartir se ese dia, comienza la tarea de progresar, porque ustedes tienen mucho tiempo que recuperar.=Salio=

Al salir Noè de la habitación, una humana entro al cuarto, esta llevaba un porte militar.

Humana: Celestia, Luna… Si llegasen a ocupar algo solo díganlo el edificio es de inteligencia Artificial y les ayudara en lo que el pueda, ocupen comida, o solo saber a donde quieren ir solo háganselo saber.

Luna: E-es un poco extraño hablar con algien in animado.

Humana: Lo mismo pensaba de chica pero ya es una costumbre.

En otra habitación se encontraban Cadence y Shining Armor quienes solo estaban sentados en un gran sofá mirando atravez de la ventana el cielo nocturno.

Cadence: Me recuerda mucho nuestra luna de miel cariño…

Shining: Estaba a punto de decir eso.

¿?:Es raro ver a un animal hablando con otro animal.

Ambos voltearon y miraron a Noè quien entro a la habitación, tomando asiento aun lado de Cadence.

Noè: Espero no interrumpir…

Shining: Ya lo hiciste…=Dijo en susurro=

Noè: Central quiere que ustedes estén presentes el dia que ellos lleguen a este mundo. Como ustedes son gobernantes o eran del imperio de cristal quieren que ustedes estén con Celestia y Luna y el resto de los gobernantes.

Cadence: Entendemos… Pero donde esta el corazón de cristal, algún poni lo trajo?

Noè: Pierdan cuidado de eso nos encargamos cuando habíamos aterrizado, ahora mismo debe de estar bajando junto con el resto de las cosas que los ponis eligieron para traer con ellos… Mañana estará aquí con ustedes a primera hora.

Cadence: Gracias.

Noè: No ahí de que… Por cierto… Me entere que su em hijo… Anda en mala relación con ustedes verdad?

Shining: Si porque?=Dijo algo enojado=

Noè: Como padre a otro señor Armor…

Shining: JA tu? Padre?

Noè: Si…=Metio su mano a un bolsillo de su traje y saco una billetera= Creias que estos años solo me dedique al estilo militar?=Saco una foto de la billetera= Tengo gemelas, Marcela y Yesenia.=Se la mostro a Armor=Siguieron mis pasos y quisieron estar en la militar.

Shining: No muy diferentes a Shield por lo visto…

En la foto se miraba a dos humanas abrazadas de Noè, ambas llevaban trajes militares al igual que Noè.

Noè: Es posible que puedas arreglar el problema, solo haciendo algo que cambie la forma de pensar de ti.=Guardo la foto y la billetera= Mañana estaremos seleccionando a ponis y de mas razas que tengan la edad de 18 a 20 años para mandarlos a hacer el servicio militar. Si gustas Armor puedes venir.=Se puso de pie= Las puertas están habiertas, después de todo aquí ya no habrá princesas… Reyes ni nada de Monarquia, solo Central será quien mandan ya… =Fue a la puerta= Shield acepto ir para seleccionar a los ponis, supongo que le sorprenderá que tu estes ahí.

Shining: Veré que…

Noè: Como gustes…=Abrio la puerta= Señorita Cadence, afuera ahí un camión medico le sugiero que valla, no parece de buen aspecto.

Cadence: Lo hare…=Se puso de pie=

Noè:=Sonrio= Bien y…Se escucho un sonido de su muñeca al poco tiempo escucho=

Comunicador: Señor estamos haciendo un diagnostico por avería los satélites no están respondiendo como deben. Puede verificar que los radares funcionan?

Noè: Denme un minuto.=Cerro la puerta mientras salía=

Shining: Quieres que vallamos para que te revisen?

Cadence: Si…

FIN DEL CAP.


	25. Ova 7 FINAL

El pasar de los días dejo ver muchas cosas… Habia naves aterrizando y alzando el vuelo, había pegasos que volaban junto a estas naves y también grifos y dragones, justo abajo había unos humanos los cuales estaban atendiendo una fila grande de ponis jóvenes, justo al lado de estos humanos estaba Shining Shield, quien tenia levitando una libreta junto a un lápiz mientras que los humanos tomaban unas fotos digitalizadas a cada poni.

Humano: Siguiente… Veamos… Según escáner tienes 19 años… Que nombre.

Poni: Vylon.

Shining anotaba los nombres al igual que los humanos en otro lado se encontraba Shining Armor haciendo también lo mismo, los ponis jóvenes tenían que ser registrados para entrar a las academas militares humanas donde serian instruidos con el uso de las nuevas armas, vehículos, neves ETC.

Humana: Ese era el ultimo… Gracias señor Armor.=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

Shining: Disculpe donde se encuentra Shield?

Humana: Se encentra en el sector 12 con unos compañeros, supongo que terminaron también pero si gustas ve… Es por ahí=Señalo con su mano al Este=

Shining asintió mientras fue al lugar que le indico, los ponis eran los que caminaban por aquellas calles que aun no estaba pavimentadas, había grandes maquinas las cuales construirán los edificios, para que vivieran los ponis, se comenzaron también la construcción de escuelas y hospitales, Shining solo miraba sorprendido el lugar pensando en como haría para adaptarse a esto… Al poco tiempo llego al lugar donde se supone estaría Shield y lo encontró junto a una fila gigante de ponis esperando a ser anotados en las listas de inscripción.

Humano: Señor Armor que bueno que llega, venga tome aquella libreta y anote los nombres de cada uno…

Haciendo caso, les dijo a algunos ponis que hicieran otra línea, para que se acortara el tiempo, otro humano se acerco al lado de Armor para hacer lo mismo que el solo que digitalizado.

Shield: A que viniste?=Dijo anotando el nombre de un poni con ayuda de su magia=

Shining: A ayudar con la incorporación de todos a la militar…

Shield solo supiro, mientras segua con su trabajo, pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando terminaron y la noche comenzó a caer, dejando ver a aquellas tres grandes lunas en el cielo de diferente color, que era algo que a todos les agradaba.

Humano: Quieren que los llevemos?

Shield y Armor: No…

Ambos se miraron un momento mientras Shield solo aparto la mirada, por marte de ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al rascacielos que era ahora su nuevo hogar.

Shining: Shield… Entraras con ellos a su academia?

Shield: Es posible… Tenemos que modernizarnos también según me explico una de estas humanas.

Shining: Oye… Se que nunca fui el mejor padre… Pero créeme que fue algo nuevo para mi.

Shield: Enserio tienes que insistir?

Shining: Lo hago porque no quiero perderte por eso mismo hijo.

Shield se detuvo un momento mientras que Armor se colocaba frente a el, tras un momento de estar en silencio Shield levanto la mirada un momento y dijo.

Shield: Sabes no te costaba nada decir al menos No una vez cuando te pedían ir a Canterlot o cuando te pedían salir fuera del imperio.

Shining: Debes entender, lo hacia porque era necesario, no quería que alguna guerra fuera a desatarse…. Lo hice para evitar que tu madre y tu con el tiempo salieran perjudicados por eso.

Shield: Dicen que el tiempo cura heridas… Deberías dejar que esta sane.=Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.=

Shining: Shield… No quisiera que siguiéramos separados solo por idioteces mías en el pasado…

Shield: Lose… Padre… Pero por ahora ahí cosa que hacer.=Sonrio= Te veré en la noche con madre… Yo llevare la Cena no te preocupes.

Ante esto Shining también sonrio, solo miro como Shield se alejaba de el al tiempo que se perdia entre la multitud de humanos y ponis… Lejos de el lugar Celestia y Luna se encontraban en una habitación, Celestia estaba en el balcón mirando aquellas lunas que orbitaban el planeta mientras que Luna miraba una pantalla donde se podía mirar un documental relacionado con el espacio.

Celestia: Mañana vendrán…

Luna: Lose… Que mandaste hacer para ponerte?

Celestia: Bueno…=Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta que daba al balcón y tomo asiento al lado de su hermana= Una chica me traira un vestido… trate de encontrar a Rarity pero… no di con ella.

Luna: Igual yo… hoy en la noche me traerán me atuendo…

Celestia: Estas nerviosa?

Luna: No… Tu si verdad?=Miro a su hermana=

Celestia: Que cosas nos pedirán…

Luna: Eso lo sabremos mañana… Por ahora duerme hermana.

Celestia: tu también deberías dormir para que te acostumbres al nuevo horario que tendrás de ahora en adelante.

Arriba en el espacio conocido como zona de batalla para los humanos…

¿?: Eco uno me dirigo a sus coordenadas.

¿?: Recibido pueden aterrizar en el hangar.

En el puente de mando se encontraba Noé junto a la Teniente, la cual tenia una tableta.

Teniente: Ya llegaron.

Noe: Bien… Solo espero que no resulten tan princesitas las princesas.=Dijo con algo de enojo= gastamos muchos recursos para traerlas y…

¿?: Hombres… Suministros… Armamento… dinero simplemente.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a dos Skarj y cuatro humanos los cuales dos de ellos llevaban traje de gala mientras que los otros dos llevaban atuendos blancos con capucha blanca, donde se miraba que llevaban una espada larga en sus cinturas.

Humano1: Sabe lo que cuesta un destructor General?

Noe: Demasiado pensaba comprarme uno de hecho.

Humana: Muy gracioso, pero no es momento para chistes señor… Venimos aquí para hablar con las princesas.

Noé: Lose… Supongo que ahora están en sus cuartos.

Skarj: Bien iremos en la mañana… Por ahora quiero el reporte hablado de lo que ocurrio mientras rescataban a esta especie.

Noé: Claro verán…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Era de dia y una gran nave descendió, de ahí salieron el total de las 6 personas encargadas de Central, salieron junto a un grupo de soldados los cuales llevaban los rostros tapados, armas de gran tamaño y una postura seria, caminaron hasta la entrada del rascacielos entrando al Lobby donde tomaron un ascensor hasta el ultimo piso, donde miraron solo una puerta, la puerta de la habitación de las hermanas… Noe abrió la puerta dejando pasar a estos 6 importantes personajes, donde al entrar miraron a Celestia y a Luna con atuendos diferentes pero que resaltaba mucho su dominio de los hastros en caso de Celestia un vestido dorado con bordes blancos y Luna un vestido negro con bordes plateado.

Celestia: Debo de suponer que son les de Central verdad?

Humano: Asi es… Soy Toisón…

Humana: Soy Andrea…

Skarj: Krane.

Skarj: Yuot.

Los otros dos no se presentaron.

Luna: Y ustedes?

Noé: Guardaespaldas de Central.

Celestia: Solo con dos?

Luna: No creen que son… Bueno pocos?

Noé: Encerio lo cree?

Ante los ojos de las princesas estos dos humanos habían desaparecido de la vista, apareciendo atrás de las princesas mientras las espadas de estos humanos se posisionaron el los cuellos de cada una de las princesas, quienes solo tragaron saliva.

Noé: Elits… Antiguamente conocidos como Asesinos recuerdan?

Celestia: Los que se vestían de blanco con capucha blanca… Los recuerdo…=Dijo mirando la hoja de la espada=

Taison: Suficiente.

Ambos quitaron sus espadas y las guardaron en sus respectivas fundas.

Andrea: Les parece si les damos la información ahora?

Ambas princesas con la sangre que les helaba asintieron, inmediatamente todos tomaron asiento.

Andre: Veran princesas… Asi están las cosas… Solo dos representantes de su especie serán quienes estarán en Central y lamentablemente no pueden ser ustedes.

Celestia: Porque no?

Krene: Por el simple hecho de que ustedes ya estuvieron en el poder y nosotros lo que hacemos es darle la oportunidad a otros que no lo han hecho… Obviamente cada sierto tiempo cambiaremos de personal.

Luna: Como no saber que ustedes son los corruptos y que solo tomaran a quien les convenga?

Esto molesto a los 4 representantes quienes solo miraban a Luna de forma muy severa.

Krane: Se eligen de manera aleatoria, y recién salidos de la universidad… Ya sea que hayan tomado carrera de Leyes o salidos de la academia militar.

Yout: La corrupción es algo que se paga con la muerte misma… Ya sea que sobornen a un soldado o/u oficial… Sea quien sea esto se paga con la muerte puesto que no queremos que el gobierno abuse del pueblo, el cual tiene que superarse.

Andrea: Ahora… Si ya lo saben los potros están siendo reclutados… Claro todos aquellos mayores de 18 años.

Luna: Porque se hace esto?

Andrea: porque se tienen que disciplinar todos… De este modo cuando una emergencia se llegue a presentar, estarán preparados… Tambien que en la academia militar pueden tomar carreras universitarias

Taison: Otra cosa… Todos aquellos que trabajen en el área de agricultura serán trasladados a un planeta donde se hace esto. No serán esclavos ni nada que ustedes piensen, es solo que ellos tienen mucha mas experiencia y sobretodo, son quienes darán el pan a todos… Técnicamente hablando.

Celestia: Pero muchos ponis trabajan en eso… De hecho muchos ponis terrestres.

Yout: Asi funcionan las cosas… además todos tendrán que entrar de nuevo a la escuela, incluyéndolas.

Luna: Supongo que para saber sobre las nuevas tecnologías verdad?

Andre: Esta en lo correcto… Se tomara también muchos de sus ponis para que sean embajadores, para los planetas que tenemos por si alguno de sus ponis llegase a viajar a otro… Ya sea de vacaciones, visita, trabajo… Cualquier cosa.

Krane: Supongo que lo menos que nos merecemos es que acepten unírsenos.=Dijo cruzado de brazos=

Luna: Lo menos que se merecen?=Dijo indignada=

Taison: Miles de vidas se dejaron atrás solo para traerlas… a ustedes y al resto de sus ponis.

Celestia: Lo sabemos… Pero… Me es difícil aceptar algo… Revise sus leyes y la verdad… se me hacen muy extrictas muchas de ellas hablan y terminan en la muerte.

Yuot: Se utilizaba para infundir miedo y aun lo sigue haciendo, pero es la verdad si queremos una sociedad pacifica se necesitan reglas estrictas.

Taison: Entonces…=Metio su mano en su traje y saco un pepel= Entran o… se quedan solas?

Celestia: Y todo esto?

Andrea: Hablan de los edificios? Para que tengan un techo donde vivir… Noé nos convenció de construir de hecho… Pos nuestra cuenta queríamos que hicieran las cosas ustedes. Pero tenia razón era mejor infundirles algo de nuestra tecnología a fin de cuentas.

Luna: Y si no aceptamos?

Taison: No recibirán ayuda de ningún tipo asi funciona… seremos neutrales… y encaso de que algo llegase a pasar estarán por su cuenta.

Las princesas estaban nerviosas, solo miraron que Andrea saco una pluma y la coloco en la mesa.

Andre: Tienen todo a su favor princesas No veo porque no entrar.

Luna: Antes de firmar…=Miro a un Skarj= Ustedes porque se unieron?

Yuot: Saben… Porque lo vale, quizás parezcan muy estrictas las leyes… Pero con el tiempo sabrán que valen la pena.

Krane: Ademas aque en esta democracia no hay… de hecho no existe la falta de oportunidades, aquí todos ayudan. La probresa como ustedes la conocen dejaría de existir puesto que siempre hace falta ayuda… Ya sea como medico… Soldado… Ingeniero… Mecanico… Piloto…Cualquier cosa incluso barrendero al fin de cuentas es un trabajo honrado aquel que se hace por un buen fin.

Celestia y Luna se miraron entre si y asintieron al mismo tiempo, Luna hizo brillar su cuerno al tiempo que la pluma comenzó a levitar y puso su nombre en el, Celestia tomo la pluma con su magia y puso su nombre ahí también, Taison se puso de pie y tomo el papel.

Taison: Bien venidas a alianza Infinity…=Estiro su brazo a Celestia.=

Celestia no sabia exactamente que hacer, pero solo estiro su casco y el humano saludo de forma fuerte como terminando de cerrar el trato.

Taison: Señor Noe… O debería decir ministro de guerra… Se encargara de este planeta hasta que las construcciones estén terminas, le guardare una silla en la sala Central. Lo vere ahí en 5 semanas mas.

Andre: Fue un gusto princesas.=Se retiro del lugar junto a los demás=

Noé: Y asi otras razas se unen a nuestra alianza…=Salio junto a sus superiores=

Luna: Hicimos bien hermana?=Miro a su hermana=

Celestia: Espero que si…

Noé bajo junto a sus superiores al tiempo que salieron del rascacielos, fueron a la nave donde al llegar.

Taison: Supongo que es todo… Le mandare los papeles para que firme su entrada como ministro de guerra.

Noe: Gracias… Por cierto eso significa que ahora le doy ordenes a Cornelius?

Andre: Si.

Taison: No quiero que pida que sus hijas sean trasladadas a su unidad de acuerdo?

Noe: Que putada pues…

Taison: Lose, pero esas son las reglas, no tiene que haber mucho sentimiento de familia en la militar… Me las tuve que arreglar para que tu esposa estuviera contigo.

Noé: Supongo que te arrepientes de que te salvara de ser expulsado de la academia de leyes verdad?

Taison: Te dije que no teníamos que ir a la fiesta de Cornelius en ese entonces.

Noé: Tu problema no mio.

Humano: Señor lo ocupan en el hospital 2.

Noe: Entiendo ire en seguida.

Taison: Nos vemos… Supongo que con esto estamos a mano.

Noé: Si tu al poder yo también… Justo como lo planeábamos de jóvenes.

Taison: Jajajaja… Buenos tiempos, bueno tenemos cosas que hacer en Hoth.=Dijo entrando a la nave=

Noé: No mates si es necesario.

Taison: No dispares eso me cuesta ami jajajaja.

Las puertas de la nave ce serraron, y Noe miro como aquella nave se elevaba al cielo mientras se perdió de vista a gran velocidad.

Humano: Sígame señor.

Los hospitales eran prácticamente blancos a tope, era como entrar al purgatorio y las manchas fueran tus pecados, (Chiste para los ateos) Noé siguió los pasillos y termino en una habitación donde se Encontraba Cadence, Shining Armor y Shield.

Humano: Ellos lo buscaban señor… Con su permiso…=Salio del lugar.=

Cadence se encontraba recostada de espaldas mientras un humano tenia un escáner el cual pasaba por el vientre de Cadecne.

Noé: Creo que no hace falta explicaciones… Parece que si te sirvió lo que te dije verdad Armor?

Lejos de responderse solo asintió, al poco tiempo Noe se acerco al Doctor el cual termino de escanear a la alicornio, al poco tiempo los datos pasaron a una pantalla donde se pudo mirar un pequeño feto…

Doctor: Al parecer señorita Cadence, el hambre y el cansancio se debía a esto… Esta embarazada, Felicidades.

Por parte de Shining festejo al igual que Cadence quien estaba feliz.

Shield: Sere hermano? A mi edad?

Noé: Que bien=Se acerco a Cadence=

Cadence: Shield no veo problema por eso… Ademas podras cuidarlo mejor ahora que eres mayor.

Doctor: Bueno… Por lo que veo le faltan 6 meses para que nasca… llegue aquí cuando le falten un mes por favor.

Cadence: Porque?

Doctor: Precauciones, hay niños que nacen antes de tiempo, Como el=Apunto a Noe=

Noé: Si, mi madre me tubo a los 8 meses.=Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca=Pero dime Cadence…

Ella miro a Noé quien estaba del otro lado de la cama.

Noé: Vas a tener un niño o un aborto?

Los tres ponis abrieron los ojos como platos.

Tiempo después…

Radio: San Bravo tenemos 70 objetivos en su sector… Verifiquen…

Radio: Muy gracioso… Negativo por supuesto.

Radio: Podria haber un problema técnico con los radares.

Radio: San bravo estamos haciendo un diagnostico por averia… tiene algo a la vista?

Radio: Negativo Central, esto esta despejado serán puntos fantasma.

Radio: Zulu Exo Ray 6… vemos unos 100 objetivos en el sector confirmen.

Radio: Negativo base no se quedecirles… Interferencia solar? Hoy hace mucho sol.

Radio: Sierra Delta, es posible que tengamos el ACS averiado tiene objetivos a la vista?

Radio: SON MUCHISIMOS…

Radio: Sierra Delta confirme.

Radio: Veo gran cantidad de Insectos volares en I-95 como es que an conseguido pasar?... FLECHA ROTA FLECHA ROTA SUELTEN ESAS BOMBAS SOBRE EL HUMO ROJO YA.

Radio: Espere intentare contactarlo con la unidad mas cercana del sector

Chica: Lo recibo aquí primer batallón 75 regimiento Armor, Teniente Shining Sword, Comandante en funciones de Hunters. Cambio.

Radio: Atencion a todas las unidades… La vigilancia por satélite ha sido desactivada… Los satélites y radares no estas operativos momentaniamente…

Radio: Los insectos tienen todo el control Este de I- 95 Mi sector caerá en cualquier momen…=Interferencia=

Radio: No tengo contacto con Nápoles donde están los refuerzos aéreos?

Radio: La bateria de contrataque no puede atacar por la cantidad e enemigos.

Radio: Unos insectos han infiltrado en nuestras posiciones y estamos aislados repito estamos aislados.

Radio: Los Harriers pueden eliminar a los Insctos Hevy con I995 VS50?

FIN…

Lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación… A pesar de todo… La guerra nunca terminara… Pero una cosa nos enseña… Avalorar lo que tenemos, nunca se sabe… Aveces un solo movimiento nuestro puede cambiar muchas cosas… Como salvar una vida o incluso ayudar a alguien.

Los invito a hacer algo parecido… Nunca sabemos cuando será nuestro ultimo dia… O del que tenemos al lado… tratemos de ayudar, para cambiar al mundo debemos cambiar nosotros.

A esto se le llama evolución… Y la humanidad sigue en eso… Tu lo estas?


End file.
